Pivotal Moments
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This tale is set in an alternate life for some of the Suite Life characters when there could be the possibility that Cody and Bailey met the summer that they were supposed to meet on the S.S Tipton. What could have happened if their lives intertwined just a little bit sooner?
1. The Discovery

**Hi, everyone. This story originally was a collaboration between Kaykayz, who is now Foreverkaybree, and myself. Unfortunately there were a few complications and we started a new project. I went back to this story and thought it was worth posting. It's supposed to be a nice story. I hope all of you enjoy it. If you don't then I am very sorry for not doing a better job.**

**-PSF**

It was a warm day in Boston. Zack and Cody returned from the skate park to the Tipton Hotel. So far they were enjoying their summer vacation after they survived their freshmen years. They would be sophomores in the coming school year. But until then, the twin brothers had plenty of time to enjoy their summer vacations.

When Zack and Cody arrived at their family's suite, 2330, they had put away their skate boards before splitting up into their own individual activities: Zack with his video games and Cody with his studying. After a few hours, they heard the phone ring. Zack and Cody looked at the phone and then at each other. Zack just stared at Cody while Cody got the feeling that he would have to answer the phone. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cody. It's Gwen. Is Zack there?"

"Oh. Yeah, Gwen. Zack's here."

"Great. Could I talk to him?"

"Sure. Hold on for a bit."

Cody covered the phone with his free hand and looked over at Zack who was busy playing his video game.

"Zack."

Zack paused the game that he was playing and looked over at his nerdy twin brother.

"Yeah, Code Red? What is it?"

"Gwen's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Zack eagerly gets off his butt and turns off the TV. He saunters over his brother and takes hold of the phone. He puts the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Gwen. You called?"

"Hey, Zack. I was just wondering if you'd like hang out with me today."

"I'd love to. Where should we meet?"

"Meet me at Cheever's High."

"Why?"

"Just meet me there."

"Okay. When should we meet?"

"As soon as possible. I should be at the high school around three."

"Okay. That should be enough time for me to get there."

"See you then Zack."

"Bye."

With that Zack hung-up on Gwen. He had a small smile on his face when he turned around to face his brother, Cody.

"Well, bye Cody. I'm going to hang out with Gwen."

"I'll let mom know that you're out."

"Yeah whatever. See ya later."

Zack waved goodbye to Cody and was out the door in a flash. Cody cocked his eyebrow in confusion as to what Zack could do with Gwen but then relaxed his eyebrow when he thought less of the matter. He went back to the table and collected his books. He was thinking that he didn't want to be cooped up in the suite all by himself so he decided to gather a few of his belongings and was ready to leave the suite for the library. Before he left, he made a note for his mom to read in case she got back before him and Zack. With a clear conscious of leaving behind a note for his mom, Cody left the suite.

A few hours had passed by when Carey came back to the family's suite from rehearsals and saw that neither of her sons was to be found. She saw note on the table and picked it up. She read it and felt relieved where her sons where.

Meanwhile at the library, Cody was checking out some books to borrow. When he was ready to leave the establishment with four checked-out books, Cody felt a slight grumble in his stomach. It was four in the afternoon and it wouldn't be another few hours until the dinner would be ready so he decided to get a snack at a café before returning to the Tipton. The intelligent and responsible Martin twin carefully crossed the street to get to the café. He went inside the café and found a vacant spot at a booth. He leafed through a menu that was at the booth's table and found something that would satisfy his small craving for food. He waited to be waited on for a while.

As Cody waited in his booth, he spotted a girl who looked like she was new. She seemed to be working for the café because she was wearing the typical uniform which consisted of a light blue short sleeved shirt that had a white collar and white lining at the bottom of the sleeves with black pants and black shoes. He had been in the café a few times before and never recalled seeing her around before. He was intrigued by her and just started to gaze at her figure. Before he knew it, the new girl had approached him to take his order. He snapped out of his daze as he was called back into reality by a voice. It wasn't just any voice, it was a melodious voice. He looked up at the girl in uniform and recognized her as the new girl. He was happy to know that she would be serving him. She had a confused look on her face as she saw that the blonde haired boy before her had a goofy grin.

"May I take your order?"

Cody took a second or two to remember what he was having and then looked straight into the young waitress' eyes. They were so brown and so beautiful. He could have looked at them forever. Wait… what was he thinking? He had a girlfriend and her name was Barbara. But those girls' eyes enchanted him so. Her eyes went well with her light brown hair that was smooth and silky. Quickly, Cody gave the girl his order as she carefully jotted down his order on a pad of paper. Once she was down, she left to get his order.

A few minutes passed and the new girl was back with Cody's order of French fries. When she placed his fries in front of him, he caught a glimpse of her name tag which was carefully placed above her left breast. The name tag read Ba-. Cody couldn't see the rest of the name because the girl left so quickly. He knew that she called by the woman behind the bar of the café. Cody recalled hearing her name but it sounded a bit fuzzy and quick. Cody frowned as he couldn't figure out the mystery girl's name. At that moment as he reached for a French fry, he made it his personal mission to find out the girl's name. For some reason, he was very interested in her…not in a romantic sense or else that would be bad because he has a girlfriend.

Cody shook his head in disbelieve of himself, doubting his feelings for Barbara and just enjoyed a simple plate of some French fries. Once he was done with his snack, Cody called for the bill so he could pay and leave the café. The mystery girl came up to his booth and gave him the bill. He was able to see her name tag better as she had to pick up the empty plate. Cody read her name tag again but only got one more letter. Now all he knew of her name was that it had the letters B,A, and I. He looked at the bill and paid with exact change. He left the café and walked back to the Tipton. As he walked, he tried to think of B names for girls.

Later on that day, Cody had gotten back to the suite. He was greeted by his mom, Carey. She smiled at him, happy to see that he came back in one piece at a reasonable time. Cody was a bit distracted by the mystery girl at the café but nonetheless greeted his mom back with equal cheer. Carey noticed that her youngest son was a bit distracted as she saw how he sat himself down on the couch with a dazed looked in his eyes. Carey walked over to her son and sat down next to him. She looked carefully at his face.

"Cody. What's wrong?"

Cody snapped out of his daze and looked over at his mom.

"Mom, I have a problem."

"What's that, Cody?"

"I know that I have Barbara as my girlfriend and we have stayed faithful to each other but I can't but help but think of this girl I saw in the café across the street from the library."

"What were you doing there?"

"I felt a little puckish so I decided to get a snack."

"Ah."

"When I got inside and found a spot, I noticed a new girl working there. I don't know what it's about her but I seemed to be interested in her. I reminded myself that there is no way that I would think of her in a romantic way because I have Barbara."

Carey placed a gentle hand on Cody's back. She looked straight in his eyes.

"Well, maybe you're just interested in getting to know her and become friends with her. Since she's new to you, she might be new to the city. Maybe she's looking for some friends and you want to be her friend. Why not find out a few things about her and be her friend?"

Cody thought for a while and then thought that maybe his mom was right. Maybe he was just internally shocked by the presence of a new face. The intelligent twin then smiled to himself and then at his mom.

"You know what, you're probably right, mom. Maybe the girl I saw at the café will end up at Cheever's High this school year. I could befriend her and show her around."

"That would be nice of you to do that, Cody. I'm sure she would appreciate having a new friend. If she is new here then she would definitely want new friends to feel more at home."

"I'll do that. The next time at the café, I'll try to talk to her."

Carey smiled at Cody and patted his back before standing up from the couch.

"That's the spirit, Cody!"

Cody stood up from the couch and smiled at his mom. Carey then looked around the suite and didn't see Zack.

"Where could your brother be?"

As soon as Carey asked Cody the whereabouts of his twin brother, Zack came marching in the suite.

"Hey, mom. Hey, Cody."

"Zack, where were you?"

"I was hanging out with Gwen at Cheever's High."

"What were you doing there?"

"Nothing. Gwen and I just walked around telling jokes to each other. We also shot some hoops."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, mom. So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe no peek chicken?"

"Sounds great, mom."

Zack casually walks over to the couch and resumes his video game where he left off. Cody shrugs his shoulders and goes to his and Zack's bedroom to start reading the books that he borrowed from the library. Carey has a flat line for a mouth before she starts cooking dinner.

When the dinner was ready, it was around 7 o'clock. Carey had called Zack and Cody to the table and they came. During dinner, Cody would eat every once and a while because he was thinking of the mystery girl. Carey noticed Cody's behavior but didn't want to bother him so she let him go on as he did. Zack and Carey carried on finishing up their dinner while Cody was half way done with his dinner. As soon as Zack and Carey left the table, Cody picked up his speed and stopped thinking about the mystery girl. Once Cody was done with his dinner, he took his plate to the sink. Carey walked over to him and ruffled his hair. She went over to the sink to wash the dishes, she told him to go get for bed and he obeyed.

By the time Zack and Cody were ready for bed, Cody sat on his bed devising of a plan to get to know the girl at the café better. Zack was huddled underneath his covers and was snoring. Cody couldn't think clearly with his brother snoring. He decided that he would devise a plan later. He turned off the light and went to bed.

To Be Continued…


	2. A Small Complication

The next day of summer came at a fair pace. Cody woke up at eight in the morning and got ready for the day. He wanted to have enough time to devise a conceivable plan to see the girl at the café again. He wanted to get to know her better. He had put on a pair of jeans with a green short sleeved button up shirt and black sneakers. Cody noticed that his mom was gone so he fixed himself a bowl of cereal as to wake Zack up so he could think to himself and worry about distractions. Once Cody was done with his bowl of cereal, he walked over to the sink and washed his bowl and spoon. He then proceeded to put the bowl and spoon away.  
Cody quietly walked inside his and Zack's bedroom and got what he needed later in the day. He collected his personal belongings and slipped out of the room once more. He wrote a note to his mom and Zack to let them know where he would be most of the day. Cody then left the suite to go to the library. By the time Cody had left, it was 9:15 in the morning.  
While Cody was on his way to the library, he got a call from Barbara. He was just a few feet away from the Tipton so he decided to stop where he was and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cody! I was wondering if you would like to go to the natural history museum today."

"Ah, that sounds great, Barbara! When do you want to meet?"

"How about we meet at the steps of the museum by eleven?"

"Eleven is fine. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Cody. I love you….!"

"Bye, Barbara. Love you too."

Once the conversation was over, Cody hung-up on Barbara. He shook his head at the notion of telling his girlfriend that he loved her. Sure he had feelings for her and he cared about her but he also knew not to take her words by heart just yet. He knew that she was just cute with him. The way she said those three words was enough to help him understand what kind of message she was sending to him. Cody checked his watch and saw that it was nine thirty. He sighed to himself knowing that he had time to kill before he would meet Barbara at the natural history museum. He didn't know how the inconvenient time slot would affect his plan to get back to the café when he wanted to. Cody just shrugged his shoulders and walked around for a bit until it was getting close to eleven o' clock. He checked his watch again and saw that he had fifteen minutes before he had to meet up Barbara at the museum. He began to head toward the museum and arrived at his destination just in time. He spotted Barbara in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Cody. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Are you ready to go inside the museum?"

"I sure am."

Cody gave Barbara a smile before offering his arm to her. She gladly accepted his arm and they contently walked up the steps and into the museum.

While Cody and Barbara were enjoying the exhibits of the natural history museum, Zack was getting out of bed. He shuffled his feet across the floor as he got some clothes to throw on his body. He ran a hand over his hair to 'comb' it and then left the room to get something to eat. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, an orange shirt over it and khakis with black sneakers. He walked over to the kitchenette and fixed himself a bowl of cereal like what his brother did earlier. As Zack ate a late breakfast, time ticked away. The morning sun vanished with the blink of an eye and rose high in the sky as the noon day sun. Zack had finished hid bowl of cereal right before noon. He took his empty bowl and spoon in the sink and left them there as he walked over to the couch to start playing his video game from the previous day.  
The day passed in a steady pace. Zack was still busy playing his video game. Nothing new progressed in Zack's world except what happened in the video game but things moved along nicely for Cody. He and Barbara were done with the exhibits in the natural history museum and they agreed to go a café nearby for a late lunch. Cody suggested that they should go to the café across the street from the library. He didn't know why he really suggested the place. It didn't occur in his mind that he was subconsciously thinking about the girl at the café. He was just thinking about a place to eat. Barbara was a bit hesitant to agree to go to the establishment since it was a little out of the way but she agreed in the end knowing that it wasn't that far away. With their agreed upon destination, Cody and Barbara had set out to go to the café across the street from the library. The two of them walked in silence before they arrived at their desired destination. When they got there, it was two in the afternoon.

Cody had let Barbara enter the café before him as he held the door open for her. She walked past him and found a booth for her and Cody to sit at. When they sat down, they were opposite of each other. Barbara found a few menus on the table and gave one to Cody. As she looked at the items on the menu, Barbara glanced at Cody who was busy looking at his menu.

"Cody?"

The sudden sound of his name being called alerted Cody. He snapped his head up to look at Barbara from across the table.

"Yeah, Barbara?"

"Why did you want to come here?"  
"I just thought it would a nice place for us to lunch. I've come here every once and a while for a snack after leaving the library and I've always wanted to come for lunch. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, never mind. I guess I'm just being silly."

"Okay. I guess we should figure what we want to eat."

"Okay, Cody."

Cody and Barbara looked through the menu to find something to eat that interested them. As they read, sunlight seeped through the window of the café and hit Cody and Barbara's booth. The sun light bounced off Barbara's glasses which created a glare. Cody got a bit blinded from the glare so he had to turn his head away from Barbara to read his menu better but as soon as he did so he got a glimpse of the mystery girl. She looked so beautiful being bathed in the gentle sun light of the afternoon. The light from the sun bounced off her hair in a magical kaleidoscope of wonder. She was in her uniform and she appeared to be approaching their booth. Cody shied away and quickly found something to eat and drink. He looked at Barbara.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I know what I want to order."

Barbara looked up from her menu and then saw a young waitress walking towards their general direction. Barbara asked her to come over and she was contented to wait on the couple that seemed to be her age. She took out her writing pad from her waist apron's pocket and got her pencil ready. She then looked expectedly at the couple. Barbara started them off with her order. She asked for a salad and a glass of water. When it was Cody's turn to order, the girl looked at him but paused for a second before she spoke up.

"Hey. You're that guy from yesterday."

"You recognize me?"

"Yeah. You were all alone and ordered French fries, correct?"

"That's right. Wow, you must be very observant."

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Cody Martin. What's your name?"

"Bailey Pickett."

Cody was glad to finally find out what the mystery girl's name was. He connected the first three letters of her name that he saw and it made sense. He was so relieved to know her name and it was Bailey Pickett. Cody could just hear the echo of her name in his mind. Bailey…. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He asked her a question that related to her working at the café and she gladly answered for him. While Cody and Bailey were having their little conversation, Barbara was getting a little irritated that the girl was chatting with her boyfriend, delaying taking both of their orders. Barbara cleared her throat loud and clear.

"Ehem."

Cody and Bailey looked over at Barbara.

"Could you please take his order?"

Bailey looked at Barbara realizing that she was holding up Cody's order. She then blushed out of embarrassment and looked at Cody, waiting for him to take his order.

"Sorry for that, it's just that this is the first time that I recognized someone here in the city. I'm new around here and well I just don't know a lot of people."

"That's okay." Cody comforted.

Bailey's blush disappeared and she perked up.

"So what would you like?"

"I'll have a turkey sandwich and a glass of lemonade, please."

"Got it. One turkey sandwich, one Caesar salad, a glass of water and a glass of lemonade coming right up."

Bailey checked off the items of Cody and Barbara's order to make sure she got their order right and then headed off to the counter to fill their orders. Barbara stared at Bailey as she left the booth. Once Bailey was completely out of eye sight, Barbara glared at Cody. He was looking out the window until he turned his head toward her and was greeted with daggers in Barbara's eyes. It made Cody shudder.

"What was THAT about?"

Cody nervously tapped his right index finger on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"You talking to our waitress. Were you flirting with her?"

Cody was shocked by Barbara's accusation.

"Of course not. She and I were just having a friendly, civil conversation. I think it was nice that she noticed that I was alone here yesterday. In fact, she sort of surprised me with that statement of hers given the fact she seemed to not really notice me yesterday."

"What were you doing here alone yesterday?"

"I was leaving the library with four new books to borrow and I felt a little hungry. I just came by here to get a snack."

"You wanted to come here again to see THAT girl! That's why you suggest that we come here!"  
"Her name is Bailey and there's nothing wrong with her. I was hoping that I could befriend her since she looked new here that's all."

"Oh really…?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Look Barbara, you have nothing to worry about."

"How can I be so sure of that?"

"If you can't trust me then maybe you should find yourself a new boyfriend."

"No, no. Cody, I'm sorry. I trust you."

"I'm sorry too, Barbara. I shouldn't worry you like that. I would never be unfaithful to you."

"Me neither."

Once Cody and Barbara's little spat was over, Bailey came back with their drink orders. As she placed the glasses on the table, she gave a sunny smile at Cody and Barbara. Cody gave Bailey a friendly smile while Barbara gave her a half smile. Bailey left to tend to other customers.  
A little while after of waiting, Cody and Barbara looked over at the tables and booths that were getting their food. Cody started to play with a fork until he was startled by the sound of Barbara's voice.

"Cody?"

"Huh? What?"

"Cody, look at our table and look at everyone else's."

Cody looked around as Barbara advised him to do so. He then looked back at her with a confused look on his face.  
"What about everyone else?"

"They have food and we don't. It's all that Bailey's fault."

"Now, now, Barbara, there's a reason for that. You can't blame Bailey for anything. She's just trying to do her job as a waitress. We probably don't have our food because those people have been here before us. That and for the fact that we've only been waiting ten minutes. I'm sure our food will come soon."  
Barbara's tense shoulders relaxed as she slumped back into her seat in the booth. A few moments later and Bailey came back with Cody and Barbara's food. She placed the plates nicely on the table in front of them.

"Here you two go: a Caesar salad and a turkey sandwich."

Bailey stood back up from serving the food and looked at the couple.

"Is there anything else you two may need now?"

"No thank you. We're fine."

"Alright then. If you two need anything just call me over and I'll serve you two anyway that I can."  
"Thank you. We'll keep that in mind."

Bailey nodded her head in understanding and then left Cody and Barbara to finally enjoy their lunch together. Once Cody and Barbara were done with their lunch, Bailey came back to give them the check and take away their empty plates and glasses. Bailey was a bit swift with her actions since she felt uneasy with Barbara looking at her. Cody felt bad for Bailey for being scared away from Barbara so he left her a nice tip. It wasn't too little or too much just the right amount of money for a tip. Once Cody paid the bill, he and Barbara left the eatery. As Cody was on his way out the door behind Barbara, he spotted Bailey behind the counter putting away dishes. He smiled at her and waved to her. Fortunately, she saw his gesture and replied back with a friendly smile and a wave goodbye. Cody smiled at her before turning back around to leave the café.

After Cody and Barbara had left the café, they walked down the sidewalk together in silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence but it also wasn't an awkward silence. It was a very intense silence. Cody felt a little uneasy so he held onto Barbara's hand. She drew back at first but then let him hold onto her hand. The couple awkwardly walked hand-in-hand the rest of the time they walked back to Barbara's home. Cody escorted Barbara back to the front door of her home and then they said their goodbyes. Cody then walked back to the Tipton. He thought of a way to see Bailey again and befriend her. He had to figure out her hours so he knew when he could see her. When Cody arrived back at the Tipton, he just had let summer pass him by until he found a way to meet Bailey again.

To Be Continued…


	3. Friendly Connection

A few weeks had passed since Cody last saw Bailey at the café. He didn't know how he would meet her again. He was very interested in getting to her better but all he knew about her was that her name was Bailey Pickett, she was new in town and she worked at the café across the street from library as a waitress and that she appeared to be his age. Other than that, he didn't know much about her.  
One morning Cody woke up and found that there barely any food around when he got to the kitchenette. He searched around until he spotted a note on the table. It was from his mom.

The note read:  
_Zack and Cody-  
I went out to get some food. I'll be back by ten. The two of you might have to deal without any food until then.  
Love, mom._

Cody placed the note back on the table and moaned. He felt too hungry to wait until ten to have some food, after all Cody was up at eight in the morning. He knew that he should wait and he knew he could wait but he felt like visiting the café instead. He's been there for a snack and for lunch so he wondered how the crowd was like in the morning. He got an odd sensation of wanting to go to the café. He certainly hadn't been there in a few weeks and it has become a habit of his to go there regardless if he going to the library or not. He wanted to go and he had a strong compelling feeling to go get breakfast at the café. Cody grabbed some money and left the suite, unable to control himself. He wasn't feeling quite like himself but he developed a slight obsession visiting the café. He just liked it and he wasn't expecting to see Bailey there so he wanted to go. Cody knew that soon he would have force himself not to go to the café so often during the rest of the summer but he would make an exception when he planned to visit Bailey.  
It didn't take Cody very long to get to the café. When he entered, he saw the manager tidying up some table. He recognized her from his previous visits before Bailey started working there. The manager is a kind, elderly woman. Cody smiled to himself and found a booth near a window. He looked at the booth and recognized it as his usual spot. He found a menu on the table and began to leaf through the breakfast items. He found something he knew he would enjoy and waited for a waitress to take his order. Not too long after he had made his decision, Cody heard the manager ask a girl to serve the booth where he was sitting. The girl accepted the task and Cody's ears perked up because when the girl responded to the manager, he could identify her as Bailey. Cody was overjoyed to know that he would be served by Bailey again. He would never tire of her presence unlike Barbara….

Bailey walked up to Cody's booth, smiling to herself knowing exactly who she would be waiting on. When she approached his booth, she looked down at him and greeted him.

"Hi, Cody. Nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Bailey. I didn't know that you worked in the morning too."

"I just work in the mornings on the weekends. On Saturday and Sundays, I'm here from eight to noon. But during the week I'm here from two to six. But my schedule will change once school starts."

"Aw. So where are you going to school?"

"I'm going to go to Cheever's High."

"That's great! I'm going to Cheever's High. I just finished my first year there. Maybe we can hang out and be friends?"

"That would be great. It would be nice to have a friend already before I start out as the new kid."  
"Don't worry, I'll show you around."

"Thanks. So do you know what you're having?"

Cody looked back at his menu to remember what he wanted and then found the item. He then looked back at Bailey. She had her pencil and pad ready. Before Cody spoke, he noticed that her hair was up in a bun this time. She used to have it down but this time it was up. Cody liked how a few little tendrils of hair poked out from underneath Bailey's bun and how they clung nicely to her neck. She looked a little more mature but still maintained her youthful glow. Cody blinked his eyes a few time and then gave his order to her. He simply asked for a plate pancakes that came with fruit and glass of orange juice. Bailey jotted down his order and left him to get lost in his thoughts.

After two minutes, Cody got his orange juice first. Ten minutes later, Bailey came back with Cody's pancakes. She had set the plate carefully in front of him. Before she left, she gave him a knowing smile. Once Bailey was gone to go to other tables and booths, Cody had a bemused expression etched on his face. He looked at his plate of pancakes and saw the expected food items and a little extra something. He saw a half of a strawberry placed on the plate all by itself and beneath it was a slip of paper. Cody pulled the slip of paper from underneath the  
conspicuously placed strawberry half and unfolded it. He saw a phone number on it. He flipped the piece of paper over and saw that Bailey had scribbled her name on the flip side. Cody smiled at himself as he knew that Bailey wanted to become friends. She trusted him enough to give him her phone number. Cody slipped the piece of paper in his pants pocket and began to enjoy his breakfast.

Once Cody was ready to pay for the bill, he waited for Bailey's return. He sat happily in his seat waiting for her. He looked around and thought of how to he could give her his contact number. He thought that. He thought that he should since she gave him hers. He searched himself for a pen and luckily found one. He clicked the pen and grabbed a napkin. He scribbled his name and phone number on the napkin. He saw Bailey coming with the check so he hid the napkin form her until she was gone again. She came and went fairly quickly because she was called over by an adult. Cody watched Bailey leave to make sure she wouldn't see him leave the napkin behind. Cody paid the check with the exact amount of money and slipped the napkin with his contact number under the bill for Bailey to see. Cody left his booth and was on his way to the door. As he was opening the door, Bailey turned around in time to see him go. She called out to him.

"Bye, Cody."

Cody turned half way to face Bailey from afar. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Bye, Bailey."

With that, Cody left the cafe and went back home to the Tipton Hotel. Bailey smiled at herself. She was pleased by the prospect that she would have made a friend before school would start. She actually really liked Cody. Bailey may not have known him for very long or very much but there was something about him. Bailey was able to escape her thoughts before she could linger too much from reality. She continued on with her job as usual. During the rest of summer anything could come of the blossoming friendship of Cody and Bailey. Anything could happen between the two teens.

To Be Continued…


	4. Meeting Point

Three days passed since Cody and Bailey had seen each other. During the time of one another's absence, Cody and Bailey had occupied their free time wondering what the other one was doing. Cody wanted to go to the café to visit Bailey but he had to keep Zack out of major trouble with Mr. Moseby. Bailey, on the other hand, had to go to work and then come home and to do some chores. After her chores, Bailey would be allowed to relax. When she did relax, she usually cuddled up in bed to read a good book and sometimes thought about contacting Cody to finally hang-out with him.

At the end of the third day, Bailey decided to text Cody after she got off of work. As she said goodbye to her manager and co-workers, Bailey was able to pull out her cell phone from her back pocket. Once she was out the door, the bright farm girl began to her new city friend. Bailey sent Cody a concise text message and within two minutes he responded back. Bailey smiled wide as she read Cody's reply which informed her that he would like to meet her at the library the next day after her work. Bailey was very glad to give Cody a confirming text that she would be able to him then. The farm girl was superbly pleased with herself that she would hang-out with Cody.

The brunette haired teenage girl walked home with a bounce in each step. After ten minutes of walking, Bailey arrived back home in time. She sufficiently finished her chores and went straight to her room to get ready for her meeting with Cody. Soon enough, her mom called out to her to indicate that dinner was ready.

"Bailey, dinner's ready!"

"Coming, mama!"

Bailey finished changing into regular clothes and went to the bathroom to quickly wash-up. She then proceeded to enter the dining area and sat down to join her parents, grandmother, and three younger sisters. Once everyone was present at the dining table, they joined in for grace and then after grace they began dinner. Bailey's mother, Eunice Pickett, looked over at her sixth oldest daughter.

"So, Bailey, have you made any new friends yet?"

"Yes, I have. I haven't had the chance to actually spend time with him but we are going to meet tomorrow."

"Well, that's nice."

Bailey's father finally caught up with the conversation as soon as the word 'him' registered in his mind.

"Your new friend is a boy?"

"Oh, Clyde, hush up."

"Daddy, you have nothing to worry about."

"Do you know what his name is?"

"His name is Cody Martin."

"Bailey, sweetie, how did you two meet?"

"We met at the café where I work, mama."

"Oh, that's nice."

"He's a nice guy."

"I don't know, Bailey. Be careful about this Cody boy."

"Daddy, Cody is not like most boys. He's different."

"Well, just look out Bailey. The city is very different from the country."

"I know."

"By the way, Bailey, where are you and Cody going to meet tomorrow?"

"We're meeting at the library across the way from the café after I get off from work, mama."

"Alright."

"But, Bailey, you should bring him back here so we can be sure that you'll be safe with him."

"Yes, daddy…"

"Good."

After the interrogation of Bailey about Cody, dinner moved along. Clyde and Eunice Pickett eventually asked Bailey's three sisters on how their days were and did the same with Bailey's grandmother. When dinner was over, Bailey helped her mom clear the table and washed the dishes. Afterwards, Bailey heads back to her bedroom to pick out some clothes and then reads her book. Once Bailey finishes reading a chapter or two, she gets ready for bed and says goodnight to her family before falling a pleasant slumber.

To Be Continued…


	5. Getting To Know You

A new day came with a blazing trail of suffocating heat. It was hot and humid with thick air in the mix. Nobody was happy with the weather. The heat rose to a hundred and six degrees and reached equilibrium at three o'clock in the afternoon. An hour later the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Another thirty minutes passed and the weather became merciful as the temperature dropped another ten degrees. Afterwards, the warm air plat formed at a stable seventy six degrees for the next couple of hours before nightfall.

During the course of the day, most people had avoided contact with the murderous sun. From ten in the morning to three in the afternoon, the sun reigned terror and torture on the un-expecting residents of Boston. Roads were cluttered more with heat waves than with cars. Sidewalks seethed with anger under the hot and unforgiving atmosphere.

Even though the day was horrible for most of the time, the fiery sun had transformed into a warm ball of comfort by six forty five. The sun had sent out to befriend everyone and succeeded. However, not everyone could wait for six forty five to safely be outside. Bailey had gotten off work by six and had to endure the heat as she walked back to her home.

Midway back to her home, Bailey felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She stopped in her tracks and pulled out the mobile device. She looked at the screen and saw that Cody had texted her. In his text, he was wondering how she was holding up with the heat. Bailey blushed to the prospect that Cody genuinely cared about her. She replied with her own caring text for Cody. As soon as Cody received a text from Bailey, he replied back to her text as soon as possible. In her text, she mentioned to him that her parents wanted to make sure that they would stay safe. He agreed on the arrangement and promised to meet her at her home instead of going to the library. Bailey ended the text message conversation as she continued to walk home.

When seven o'clock came, Bailey had eaten dinner with her family and then put on a light jacket. She grabbed her cell phone and left her room to go find and talk to her parents before Cody was supposed to arrive. It didn't take long for Bailey to her mom and dad. They were sitting in upholstery chairs that were set in the common area of the dining table and what would be the living room. Her mom sat in a purple chair adjacent from her dad, knitting. As for Bailey's father, he was reading a newspaper. Bailey took caution approaching her parents from behind.

"Mom? Dad?"

Both of Bailey's parents looked at Bailey. They waited for her to continue speaking.

"I'm ready to leave soon. Cody should be here in a few minutes. When he comes, please, try not to scare him. I don't want to lose a new friend."

"Don't worry, sweetie."

"We won't scare him."

"Thanks, you guys."

Seconds later, Bailey and her parents hear three consecutive knocks at the door. Bailey goes over to the door and opens it. On the other side was Cody.

"Hi, Bailey. May I come in?"

"Of course, Cody."

Bailey lets Cody in her home. He is careful not to bump into anything or anyone as he passes by Bailey. He has a light jacket on and a flashlight hangs from his jean loop. Cody approaches Mr. and Mrs. Pickett.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pickett. I'm Cody Martin. It's nice to meet you two."

Cody then extends his right hand out. Clyde gets up to walk to Cody and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Cody."

"Bailey told me that you wanted to tell me something."

"That's right. I do want to tell you something. You and Bailey better stay safe and to treat her nice. Also, bring her back home by ten."

"I got it Mr. Pickett. You have my word that I will bring Bailey back home safe."

"Alright then. You two kids have fun now."

"Thanks, daddy. Come on, Cody. Let's go."

Bailey waves goodbye to her parents and then leaves with Cody. They close the door behind them and head out on the sidewalk. They walk for a few feet before Cody turns to Bailey.

"So, Bailey, why did your dad have to talk with me in person?"

"Oh, he's just really protective."

"Why?"

"Well, a father tends to be protective of his daughter. But when a father has ten daughters then he gets really protective."

"Oh. So you have nine sisters?"

"Yep. I have six older ones and three younger ones."

"Wow. I only have a twin brother."

"You have a twin brother?"

"Yep. His name is Zack. He has a slightly fatter face and his bangs go the other way."

"What is he like?"

"He's the complete opposite of me. He's athletic, strong, messy and not very bright. I would say that he has average intelligence but he doesn't use his brain very often. He also doesn't like school very much but he does like to play sports and talk to a lot of girls."

"He sounds…interesting. So you must be smart, clean, responsible and respectful."

"Pretty much. What about you, Bailey?"

"I'm like you. But I'm sure we have some differences."

"Well, that's fine. It's comforting to know that."

"It sure is."

"So, where are your sisters?"

"My younger sisters are in bed back home with my parents and Grammy Pickett. My six older sisters are back in our home town of Kettlecorn, Kansas. They're all farmer wives."

"Why are you, your parents, sisters, and grandmother here?"

"Well, I sort of got into this student exchange program. My parents came with me and brought my sisters and Grammy here."

"Oh."

"So, Cody, where are we going?"

"I'd thought that we'd go to the harbor."

"That sounds like fun."

Cody and Bailey head all the way to Boston Harbor. They walk up to the edge of the docks and sit down on a plank with their legs dangling down. They watch the waves rolling into the shore and hear them crashing down on the sand. They can smell the sea breeze as it gently blows through their hair. The two teens are content as they gaze upon the wide, starry horizon.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"What's it like at Cheever's?"

"It's a nice school. There's tons of clubs to join and there are some pretty awesome teachers there."

"Is it big?"

"You might think it's big at first but once you get used to it then it's more like a moderately sized high school."

"I see."

"Bailey, how nervous are you about entering Cheever's High?"

"I'm very nervous. But I guess it won't be so bad now that I have you as a friend."

"Thanks, Bailey."

"No. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"You're welcome."

Cody and Bailey smile at each other and then look back at the serene ocean. There is a sort of calm between the two teenagers. A passive and awkward air blows through them. Cody leans back and presses his palms flat on the plank.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"I like doing this. I like going to the library, reading books and doing my homework."

"I like doing those things too! Maybe we could be study partners and do homework together."

"That sounds great."

"We'll figure out a time once school starts and you have your work schedule."

"Okay."

Cody and Bailey fall into another awkward silence once more. After a while, Bailey decides to strike up a conversation with Cody. They end up talking about various topics and swap certain quirks with each other. Time passes by and it's nine thirty. Cody checks the time on his cell phone.

"Oh, dang! Is it already nine thirty?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Well, we better head back, Bailey."

"Yeah, you're right, Cody."

Cody detaches his flashlight from his jean's belt loop and turns it on. He puts away his cell phone and stands up. Then Cody turns to Bailey and helps her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Cody shines the flashlight's light to the ground in front of him and Bailey so that they can see what's in front of them in the dark. They walk back to Bailey's home and make it in one piece. The two of them stop at the front door.

"Thank you for a nice time, Cody."

"Sure thing, Bailey. I hope that we can hang-out a few more times before school starts."

"I'm sure we will. Thanks again."

"Sure."

"Good night, Cody."

"Good night, Bailey."

Bailey gives Cody a tender smile and then goes inside her home. Cody stands at the door for a few seconds and then leaves. Just as Cody and Bailey had said good night to each other, the city of Boston good night to a hot day.

To Be Continued…


	6. A Stable Development

For the next few weeks before school started, Cody and Bailey's friendship grew and bloomed like a Douglas Iris. It was as pure as the color of white and had delicate yet sharp edges of query of each other just as mysterious as the purple that lain upon the white petals. Despite their small doubts of a blossoming friendship, it remained healthy like fresh green grass. Over the course of the sparse summer weeks, the two of them would see each other between three to four days a week. They would either go to the library or down to the harbor. These visits gave them the opportunity to learn more about the other with each passing day that they spent together. On one occasion, Cody and Bailey had seen Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. They had a good laugh from watching the movie but resumed their time together back at the library and harbor.

By the time the school year rolled around, Cody and Bailey had decided to see each other two days before school would start. Cody and Bailey met at the harbor by nightfall. The sun was barely hanging around and the moon began to rise to replace it. The two teens walked along the sidewalk that ran adjacent to the calm shoreline. For most of the part, Cody and Bailey made small talk and excited each other of the anticipation of starting school. After all that had been said, a thought popped in Cody's head. It popped in his mind as fast and as smooth as a cold drink from an aluminum can. As soon as the idea came to him Cody asked bailey straight on. He asked her about her schedule and she answered who she had for which class and she had that class. Cody recalled his schedule and realized that he and bailey had almost identical schedules with a difference in two class periods. He informed her that they had very similar schedules and she was thrilled to learn the news. The two of them recollected their thoughts and knew that they had a stronger reason to be study partners.

As it got closer to nine in the evening, Cody and Bailey went back to the plank that they sat at and stood there. It was their designated spot at the harbor but they had exceptions and would occasionally go to other spots to watch the waves roll in. But for the most part, Cody and Bailey went to their spot that they liked the best. At their harbor spot, they talked about everything and anything. Most of their topics revolved around academics and their home life. But there were few times when they talked about life in general and things to do in the future in Boston. When it was nine thirty, Cody and Bailey began to head back to Bailey's home. On their way back, they talked.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"What's some of your favorite things?"

"I like Irises, pine trees and cob art."

"Cob art?"

"I carve pictures into cobs of corn. I know that most people might find it weird but I like to do it."

"Do you miss your home town?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't miss the people as much as I miss the town."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I do like most of the people from my home town but sometimes I find everything too small. Everyone knows everyone and what they do."

"So you wanted a little more personal space?"

"Yes. I also was glad to leave because I sort of had a boyfriend but he didn't understand my dream of going to medical school. He thinks that anyone who was raised on farm has to live the life by the farm. I want to go out and explore the world and that would mean going outside the chicken coop that was home town."

"So, you kind of wanted a fresh start and you felt caged?"

"Not in so many words but yes."

"That's understandable."

"So, Cody, what about you? What are some of your favorite things?"

"I have a passion for science. I like writing poetry and listening to classical music. Those sort of things calm me and I need to get as many opportunities of staying calm after dealing with my brother."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just that Zack is a bug trouble maker and sometimes he ropes me into his pranks and I get involved and then we have to get out of trouble to avoid Mr. Moseby."

"Who's Mr. Moseby?"

"He's the hotel manager at the Tipton Hotel that we live in."

"You live in a hotel?"

"Yeah. It's just my mom, my brother and myself. For quite a while, our family travelled across the country until my mom found us a deal to stay at the Tipton Hotel here in the city. My mom is a lounge singer and in return, we stay in a suite for the three of us."

"What about your dad?"

"He's in a rock band. He travels the country with his band mates. My dad and mom don't make much contact and they have different methods of how Zack and I should be raised."

"Why is that?"

"It's because my parents are divorced. My dad comes to visit Zack and I when probably every six months to a few years. It just depends."

"You're parents are divorced?"

"Yeah. But when dad comes to visit, my parents tolerate each other and coexist."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"It's just that it's a little shocking. You know, after knowing you for a number of weeks, I wouldn't think that you grew up with divorced parents."

"I know but I've learned to deal with it."

"That's really great of you, Cody. You know how to handle with this sort of thing. If it was me then I would be a complete mess with all that has happened to my family."

"I could imagine. You certainly come from a big family and from what I could tell from meeting your parents that you also came from a loving family."

"You're right."

"I guess."

There is an awkward pause. Cody and Bailey keep walking. They walk until they instinctively stop at Bailey's home. They don't know it but they end up walking to the front door. For some time, both of them stand still. Cody then snaps out of his zone and looks at the house. He wakes up and looks at Bailey.

"That's surprising!"

"What is?"

Cody gestures to Bailey that they're at her house. "We're here."

Bailey looks at the front door on which Cody was pointing at. "Oh."

Bailey's response was a mixture of relief, surprise, and disappointment. She was relieved to be back home safely. She was surprised because she hadn't realized how quick their walk was and in turn she was disappointed because her time with Cody seemed too short. Bailey wanted to spend a little more time with Cody. She liked spending time with him. As for Cody, he rubbed the back of his neck for a few seconds and then dropped his hand back to his side and had let it slump beside his thigh. When Cody dropped his hand, it had a similar effect when someone would drop a load of bricks. It was abrupt and heavy. Cody let's his hand rest from the sudden drop for a moment or two and then lifts it up again to motion to the door just long enough to emphasize a point to Bailey.

"I guess I'll be leaving now, Bailey. I'll see you at school two days from now."

"I guess so. See you later, Cody. It was nice seeing you."

"Thanks. It was seeing you too, Bailey."

"Thanks, Cody. Well, bye."

"Bye."

Bailey waves goodbye to Cody and then enters her home. Cody waits until Bailey is completely in her home before he walks away to return to the Tipton Hotel. As Cody walks away from Bailey's home, Bailey happens to watch Cody for a few seconds walk away through a window. She turns back to her room when she can no longer see Cody walk away.

To Be Continued…


	7. First Day For Everything New

The first day of school finally came. It was a new day and a new start. Around seven thirty, Cody and Zack entered Cheever's High through the front doors. They scavenged for their newly assigned lockers for the school year and found them two lockers apart both of them were on the top. As Cody and Zack were putting in classroom materials that they wouldn't need until later, Max and Tapeworm came to greet them from behind. Max walked up between Zack and Cody.

"Hi, guys."

Zack turns to Max. "Hi, Max. How are you?"

"I'm good. How was your summer?"

"It was good. I'm not thrilled about this school year though."

"I hear ya. We may not be Freshmen anymore but we're still at the bottom of the food chain as Sophomores."

"I know. Are you excited for basketball?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I am."

Tapeworm decides to talk with Cody while Max and Zack are busy talking about the new basketball season.

"So, Cody, was there anything new that happened to you this summer?"

"Not really. Mostly the same thing."

"That's nice. I didn't have anything new happen to me this summer."

"Oh wait!"

"What?"

"Something did happen. I made a new friend over the summer."

"Ooh. Who are they?"

"She's new to the city and we became friends when I came over to a café that she works at."

"You have a new female friend? Do you think she'll be company for Max?"

"Maybe."

"Do you think that she'll make Barbara jealous? Will she catch Zack's attention?"

"I hope not but I can't stop anything. All I can hope for is that I can protect and help her."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Bailey Pickett."

"That's a nice name."

"It is. Her name goes well with her personality."

"So, she's a nice person."

"Yes."

"Cool. I hope that I will get to meet her."

"I hope so too, Tapeworm."

At the very moment that Cody finished talking to Tapeworm, Bob came walking by. As he got closer, he had a wide grin forming on his freckled face.

"Hi, guys! Nice first day back, huh?"

Zack turned to Bob. "I guess so but our classes haven't started yet."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Whatever, Bob. Come on over to the group."

"Okay."

Bob waves over to Cody as he approaches Zack and Max. When he gets to them, he just melts into a comfortable conversation with each other. Meanwhile, Cody and Tapeworm slip into a rally of small talk. This sort of routine goes on until Barbara shows up after five minutes. By this time, everyone is ready to go to class but they still have ten minutes before the five minute warning bell rings. Barbara has a decent smile plastered on her face and walks up straight to Cody.

"Hi, Cody! How are you, today?"

Cody lamely turns around and sees Barbara. He smiles back at her.

"Oh, hi, Barbara! I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you, today?"

"I'm fine, Cody. But I'm just a little sad that you couldn't spend some more time with me over the summer."

Cody felt guilty for not spending time with Barbara but he just was so excited about spending time with his new friend Bailey. She was a pleasure to be around with. Cody didn't mind being with Barbara but Bailey was different from her.

"I'm sorry, Barbara, I was busy."

"What were you doing that kept your hands full so much?"

"Well, I spent most of my days both keeping myself and Zack out of trouble and brushing up on some science, math, and history at the library. Other than that I was taking tempt jobs at the grocery market."

"Oh. Okay. Well, next time, we should spend time together."

"Okay, Barbara."

"What's your first class of the day?"

"It's history with Mr. Johnson."

"Oh…Maybe we'll see each other in a class, Cody."

"Maybe we will."

"Okay, Cody. See you later. Meet me at lunch at our usual spot."

"Okay, see you then Barbra."

Barbara gives Cody a curtly smile and then walks away. When she's gone, Cody lets out a huge sigh and Zack makes a fake gaging noise.

"Ugh! Gag me much."

Cody turned around and glared at Zack.

"Zack, leave me alo-"

Cody paused as he studied Zack's face. Cody was bemused as he saw Zack jaw slacked and wide eyed. Bob had the same expression on his face as Zack. Max looked at what they were looking at and raised an eyebrow. Tapeworm didn't know what to do so he looked in their direction. Just as Cody was about to turn around to see what the whole deal was, he felt a sudden yet gentle tap on his left shoulder. Cody turns around and sees a delightful `smile across Bailey's graceful face. Cody forgot about his anger towards Zack as his mouth twitched into a desirable smile.

"Oh, hello, Bailey!"

"Hi, Cody. Ready to go to class?"

"Sure. But do you need help with your locker?"

"Oh, don't worry. I went to the office and asked for help there."

"That's great! Soon enough, you're going to fit in here just fine."

"Thanks, Cody."

"You're welcome. Now before we go, let me introduce you to my brother and friends."

"That would be great."

Cody's smile widens even bigger. He turns around and gestures everyone to Bailey. He goes from left to right starting with Zack.

"Bailey, I'd like you to meet my brother, Zack."

"Nice to meet you, Zack."

"Nice to meet you too…"

"And this is Max and Bob."

"Hello."

Max head nods to Bailey. "Sup."

Bob lets out a quick and nervous laugh. "Hi."

"And then there's Tapeworm."

"Hi, Tapeworm."

"Hi."

"May I ask how you got the name Tapeworm?"

"I got the name after eating twenty hot dogs under a minute."

"That's neat."

Cody then gestures Bailey to everyone.

"Guys, this is Bailey Pickett. She's my new friend and she's new to the city. It would be helpful if you accepted her into our group."

"Sure, Code Red. We'd love a new member be added to our group."

"Thanks, Zack. Well, see you guys at lunch. Bailey and I have history together."

Bailey smiles at everyone. "It was nice meeting all of you guys."

Everyone choruses a 'you too'.

Cody and Bailey leave together to go to their history class that will be taught by Mr. Johnson. Just as Cody and Bailey are out of earshot theories begin to churn in accusation mill. Max feeds the mill first.

"When Cody meant that he and Bailey had history together, did he mean that they've met more than a few times or did he mean that they history class together?"

Zack scoffed. "I don't know and I don't care. What I want to know is how did Cody pick up such a hot girl?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe they really are just friends."

"Besides, Zack, Cody has Barbara. It's not like Cody is in love with Bailey."

Tapeworm waits until everyone had said their piece about Cody and Bailey.

"I don't know. I think that Bailey is a nice girl. Let's give her a chance."

Max looks up at Tapeworm and then back at Bob and Zack.

"Tapeworm's right, you guys. We should give her a chance. After all, Cody did say that she was new in town. Let's see how she fairs. Let's try to get to know her."

Zack hesitated. "Alright…"

Just then the five minute bell rang. Everyone had dispersed in different directions to go to their separate classes. When the tardy bell rang, every student was in their seats. All the teachers greeted their new students and handed out syllabi in each class and went over the pieces of paper that were considered the classroom agreements. Once the syllabi were read over, some teachers either started classwork or just lectured to their students what they expected out of them while in class and how they should act in the hallways.

To Be Continued…


	8. On The Academic Front

For the first three periods of the school day, everything fell into a fluid yet mundane motion. The students and teachers were being drained of their first-day-of-school energy and needed to replenish their bodies so that they could get through the rest of the day. They were running low of energy source and were desperate for a refill. The moment the dismissal bell rang to signal that the period was over, students stampeded to the cafeteria. Teachers waited for all of their students to leave the classrooms before they slinked out of their academic domains to collect food while in a sea of their pupils.

In the cafeteria, Cody and Zack were in line to get their lunches. As the line progressed, the twin brothers would pick up food and drink that they found desirable as individuals. For Zack, his lunch consisted of two mini cheeseburgers in a plastic wrap, a soft chocolate chip cookie and chocolate milk. The opposite of Zack's mid-day meal was Cody's. The intelligent twin chose a salad with Italian dressing, a fruit cup and bottle water in an eco-friendly bottle. When they got to the end of the line, they paid for their lunches and left the lunch line. Zack and Cody walked aligned to each other and settled down to their usual spot at a table in the corner. The two brothers sat opposite of each other. Cody began to drizzle his salad dressing on the salad as Zack formulated a casual way to ask about Bailey. He wanted to know more because it boggled his average mind on how his nerdy brother could be associated with a good-looking girl.

"Cody?" Zack inquired with a hint a jealousy.

"Yeah, Zack?"

"How did you and Bailey meet?"

"I went to the library when you saw Gwen and then went to the café across the street for a snack and met Bailey."

"What was she doing there?"

"She works there. She's a waitress at the café."

"Oh, so she's a waitress?"

"Yep."

"Okay then."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Cody studies his brother's expression and waited for any sign but didn't pick up any signals. Cody shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way and went ahead and lightly tossed the dressing into his salad. As Cody tossed his salad with care, Zack unwrapped his mini cheeseburgers and bit into one of them. The moist beef patty went well with the melted yellow American cheese as the contents deliciously oozed unto his red tongue and down his throat. As Zack chewed onto another bite, Cody bit into fresh, crisp lettuce with dressing and sliced carrots. As the two brothers ate their lunches their friends came in a matter of minutes. Max and Tapeworm came first. Then there was Bob and Barbara. Max and Bob sat next to Zack while Tapeworm and Barbara sat on either side of Cody. Barbara barely gave Cody enough personal space. They were shoulder to shoulder. As the group had fit themselves into their molds, Max chirped about their new member.

"Did anyone see Bailey coming here?"

Cody perked up. "I saw her come in as Zack and I came over here. She should be joining us soon."

Barbara looked up from her food and swiveled her head toward Cody.

"Who's Bailey?"

Just at that exact moment, Bailey came up to the group.

"Hi, guys."

Everyone turns to see Bailey. Everyone except for Barbara greets Bailey.

Bailey felt shy and awkward but summoned some courage anyway. "May I sit down?"

Barbara recognized Bailey and shook her head 'no'. Everybody else vocalized a steady 'yes'. Bailey smiled and sat down next to Tapeworm. "Thanks, guys."

Max gazed over at Bailey. She formulated a plan to test her in fair way. She began by asking some personal questions about Bailey.

"So, Bailey, as I recall from this morning Cody said that you're new in town."

"That's right."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small, backwater town called Kettlecorn, Kansas."

"So you're from the country? How different is it there from here?"

"It's very different."

"How different?"

"Well, what I know from Cody, I would say that life on the farm from life in the city is as different as Zack and Cody."

Tapeworm beamed. Bob and Max were impressed with Bailey's clever analogy.

"So it's that different."

"Yep."

Max nodded her head in the slightest motion. She passed Bailey for the first stage. She just has two more stages to give Bailey before she could decide if she passed or not.

"So, Bailey, how has your time here in the city been so far?"

"It's good. I was scared at first but I knew that I wanted to be here to be more experienced in life. I wanted to explore the world outside of my small hometown."

"That's really brave of you."

"Thank you, Max."

"Sure."

Bailey took a moment to notice Max's cap.

"I see you have a basketball cap on. Do you play much basketball?"

Max was taken by surprise. "Thanks for noticing. I do like playing basketball."

"How good are you?"

"I'm pretty good."

"I would like to play sometime. Would it be okay if we played someday?"

"That would be great. It'll give me a chance to see how good you are. Plus, it'll be nice to have another girl shooting hoops with me."

"That would be nice, Max."

Max smiled. She decided not to judge bailey and just passed her for the friend test. Max liked Bailey for a short while. She trusted her. All the while that Bailey was talking to Max; everybody else was listening on the conversation while eating their lunches. Cody learned that Bailey liked sports and Zack learned that Bailey was more 'into it' than Barbara. Tapeworm decides to take a crack at Bailey.

"So, Bailey, what kind of family do you come from?"

"I come from a big and loving family. I have six older sisters and three younger ones."

"Wow. That's a big family."

"It sure is."

"What about you, Tapeworm?"

"Max and I are like siblings but we're not blood related."

"That's nice."

"Hey, it is."

The conversation stops there. All the time that Bailey was talking to Max and Tapeworm, Barbara was seething on the inside. She didn't like Bailey at all. She never personally talked to Bailey but she didn't trust her. Barbara found Bailey as a threat. She had an odd suspicion that Bailey would steal Cody away from her. Barbara judged Bailey before she got to know her. Barbara nudged Cody in the arm. He turned his head with caution to Barbara. He whispered to her.

"What Barbara?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Bailey is new in town. I thought that I helped her get used to the city and school."

"I just hope that you don't neglect to spend time with me, Cody. I'm your girlfriend and as a couple, we ought to spend time together."

"Yes, Barbara."

Barbara shuts her mouth as soon as she is convinced that Cody will keep his promise. The rest of lunch goes pretty smoothly as everyone at the table makes small talk with each other. Zack and Bob talk with each other. Tapeworm, Max and Barbara talk. Cody and Bailey finally have the chance to talk with each other. They talk about their classes and what they expect for the upcoming classes for the remainder of the school day. Cody warns Bailey that he might have to meet with Barbara after school. Bailey accepts the circumstances and is okay with it as long as Cody can make time hanging out with her. Cody assures Bailey that they will find time together so they can study together and possibly do more activities together in the near future as friends. Bailey is happy with the arrangement and shakes on it with Cody. Barbara noticed Cody and Bailey's friendly banter but didn't act upon it. She brushed off the feeling as to not make a scene in the cafeteria. She decided to watch out for Bailey until she got too suspicious of her.

The warning bell rang and students began to throw away trash. They left the cafeteria and went to their lockers to quickly grab necessary materials and leave behind unwanted books in the lockers. Once students grabbed their materials, they scattered to their classes. By the tardy bell, most students made it on time to their classes. There were a few stray students who got caught in the back of foot traffic but had put effort not to be drastically late. Most stray students were one or two minutes late. When all the students were in class, every door was closed shut until the bell would ring again for the last few periods until the school day was over. When the last bell sounded, students fled the scene and left school to head back home to wind down. It was quite an exhausting day after all for most of them.

Some students staggered behind to collect their school supplies from their lockers. At one end of a row of lockers, Cody was getting his books before he was to leave with Barbara. Zack waited around for Cody to get his stuff. As the twin brothers stayed behind, Bailey seemed to have approached them from behind.

"Hi, guys."

Zack and Cody turn around and face Bailey. Cody is the first to respond.

"Hi, Bailey. Are you about to head home?"

"Yeah. Are you heading home too?"

"We are but I'm just going to just drop by to let my mom know where I'll be."

"Where will you be?"

"Barbara caught me right after class. She and I are going to study at the library."

"But I thought we would study together."

"Don't worry, Bailey. This will be a onetime thing. It's not really studying. I think it'll be her talking to me. She's just sore because I couldn't find time spending time with her these past weeks during summer."

"What were you doing?"

"I was busy taking temporary jobs at the grocery market, keeping Zack and myself out of trouble and seeing you. I know I should have tried harder to see Barbara but I was so excited building a friendship with you."

"Maybe you should spend time with Barbara. She's your girlfriend after all."

"You're not going to be mad, are you?"

"Of course not. I understand what you have to do."

"Well, I feel bad. Is there something I could do? Maybe Zack and I could walk with you home? I noticed that when I went to your house, the Tipton isn't far away."

"Sure. Walking home together would be great."

"Okay. "

Cody turns to Zack.

"Zack is it okay if Bailey walks home with us? Her home is just on the way back to the Tipton."

"Sure thing, Code Red. Bailey can walk with us. I'd just wish mom could pick us up for today."

"Zack it's not that far and walking's good for you."

"Okay."

"Bailey, could you just wait a moment? I'm almost ready."

"Sure thing, Cody."

Cody finishes getting his school supplies and locks his locker. He, Zack and Bailey walk home together. When Zack and Cody got to Bailey's home, they said goodbye to her and she waved back at them before entering her home. Afterwards, Zack and Cody went back to the Tipton.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Cody told their mom that he would at the library with Barbara and return to the suite by six. She agreed to the arrangement and had let Cody go. He left for the library and spent time with Barbara. When he came back, he returned an hour early. The moment Cody entered the suite; Carey gave Cody a concerned look as she noticed how exhausted he looked.

"What's wrong, Cody?"

"Barbara and I barely got half of our work done. She was asking all sorts of questions about my new friend, Bailey."

"Did Barbara talk your ear off?"

"Try ears."

"It was that bad, huh?"

"Yeah, mom. I don't know what is bothering Barbara. Why is she acting this way?"

"Well, do you think that she may feel threatened knowing that you're going to want to spend time with your new friend, Bailey?"

"Maybe. But she doesn't have to worry about anything."

"Cody, maybe Barbara is just being cautious. She just wants to make sure that you two act as a good couple."

"Yeah…mom. Well, I'm going to continue finishing my homework now."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

"What do you want?"

"Water, please, mom."

"Sure thing, Cody."

As Carey got Cody a glass of water, one particular question popped in her mind. She walked over to the table where her exhausted little genius was and had set down the glass of water down in front of him. He had his homework out and was about to continue finish it.

"Cody?"

"Yes, mom?"

"If you feel that you won't get much work done with Barbara then maybe you should arrange a study session with Bailey."

"I was going to do that today but I had to make up lost time with Barbara."

"Well, ask Bailey to study with you tomorrow. Invite her over here. I'll make you guys some snack and get you two water."

"That would be great mom. I just have to ask her. I'm sure she would like to come over and study."

"Good. I'd like to meet her."

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to do my homework now."

"Okay, Cody. I'll let you know when dinner's ready.

"Okay, mom."

Carey left her responsible son to do his work in peace. She went into his and his brother's room and nagged Zack to get up from his bed and to do his homework as well. It too ages for Carey to convince her older son to get off his butt and do some work but she succeeded. The last thing the Martin family remembered was that Zack and Cody had a tiring first day of school. Carey just hoped that the rest of the school year would get better for her sons.

To Be Continued…


	9. Change Of Events

By the time the second day of school had come, things were a little better for Cody and Bailey. Cody was able to arrange certain days and times he would see Barbara and still be able to squeeze in study sessions with Bailey. He also was able to work around a schedule so that he could see her according to her work schedule. Cody would see Bailey at school, after school and on the weekends. He also somehow found almost equal time for Barbara. He did it in such a clever way so that he could keep his girlfriend happy but also spend time with his good friend. As for Bailey, she was able to ease her way into the group and was accepted at a very quick rate. Everyone approved of her except for Barbara. Bailey was a little concerned that Barbara didn't like her but she had Cody to help her out. She found time to study with Cody and every once and a while she would either watch Zack and Max play basketball for the upcoming season or she would shoot hoops with Max. Time was on Cody and Bailey's side for the first few weeks. However, there would be a few obstacles that they would have to face as friends.

It was the fourth week of school. Things were going well for the most part. At Cheever's High, it was the beginning of third period. Bailey had Physical Education class. It was one of the two class periods that she didn't share with Cody. The other period she didn't see him was in fifth period. That class was ceramics. Bailey, in her PE uniform, walked up to her roll call number and waited for the PE teacher to call names. The teacher came up and made an announcement to the class once everybody was on their numbers.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon. Mrs. Henry."

"Class I'd like to introduce to you guys your new classmate. Please welcome, Maya Bennett. She just moved here from New York. Make her feel welcome….Maya, you can take a spot next to Bailey. She's very helpful and nice."

Maya Bennett was two inches taller than Bailey and her hair was a darker shade of brown. Her complexion was slightly paler than Bailey's. The New York girl took her spot next to the formerly known Country girl. Bailey still had some country in her but she had learned to adapt to city life. Maya looked to her left and faced Bailey.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What kind of work do we do in this class? I mean, are we going to do more running or will it be evened out?"

"It's pretty even out."

"Cool."

Bailey extends her hand out to Maya.

"Welcome to Cheever's High."

Maya takes Bailey's hand and shakes it.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, Bailey."

"Nice to meet you too, Maya."

The two girls let their hands go. They turn back to paying attention to Mrs. Henry. Maya and Bailey listen to their teacher and then follow their classmates out to the track and field. Mrs. Henry assigns the class two laps around the track. Before Mrs. Henry sends off the class to run, she pulls Maya off to the side to give her a little pep talk and then lets her join the other students. Maya shakes her legs and finds a running spot next to Bailey. They are ready as they know that will do a quick timed run. The students get ready to run and then take off once they hear Mrs. Henry blow the whistle. Maya and Bailey are off to a great start. They're neck and neck with their speed. Maya gets a lead then bailey does. By halfway through the second lap, the two girls are equal. Maya speeds up but Bailey catches up with her. Maya speeds up again but then trips. Bailey skids past her and goes back to her. Bailey bends down on her knees and looks at Maya.

"Maya, are you okay? Do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks." Maya said as she clutched her right knee.

Bailey extends her right hand to Maya and she takes it. Bailey lifts her up. Maya hops on her left leg as she uses Bailey as support. Bailey holds onto Maya's side and walks her back the rest of the way to Mrs. Henry. When they get to the finish line, Bailey takes Maya to Mrs. Henry and tells her what happened. Mrs. Henry thanks Bailey and takes Maya from her. She takes Maya to the bathroom and wraps a wet towel around Maya's skinned knee. After Maya has been set down on a bench, Mrs. Henry tells her that she won't lose points and assures her that she'll have Bailey check up on her. Fifteen minutes pass by before Bailey comes over to see how Maya is. Bailey sits down next to Maya and checks her knee.

"How's your knee?"

"It's fine."

"Would you like a new paper towel?"

"No. It's okay. My knee's fine."

"Okay."

A stiff silence befalls upon the two teenaged girls. Maya takes a moment or two to collect her thoughts. She awkwardly turns her head toward Bailey.

"I'm such a doofus."

"Why?"

"I pushed myself a little too far and fell on the first day that I came here."

"It's not your fault. It was just bad luck."

"No. It was my fault. If I wasn't so competitive then I wouldn't have to worry about falling down on my face at a new school."

"Well, don't worry about that, Maya. I can get a bit competitive myself. Sometimes you just can't control what happens to you."

"Yeah but I could always regulate my actions."

"It is possible but it's not easy. Try taking small steps. If you want to compete just for fun instead of being too serious, you could just ask me. We could make running a little interesting."

"That sounds nice. Will you be up for a challenge every now and again?"

"Sure. As long as neither one of us isn't injured or sick."

"That's fair."

Maya smiles at Bailey and she smiles back.

"So, Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"You know where I'm from. What about you?"

"I'm originally from a small town called Kettlecorn, Kansas."

"So, you're from the country?"

"Yep."

"How is city life for you?"

"It's pretty good. I've been here for about two months now. I've adapted to city life fairly well."

"That's good. Do you have any friends?"

"Yes."

Maya craned her head down ever so slightly. "Oh."

Bailey could sense Maya's dejected feeling.

"Just because I have friends doesn't mean that I can't make more new friends."

Maya perks up a bit.

"Would you like to be friends with me?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Maya feels better and gives Bailey a grateful smile. She was happy to already have made a new friend on the first day as the new girl. Bailey looks over at Maya's knee again.

"How's your knee now?"

"I think it's good. I might want to take things easy from now on though."

"Good idea. Do you want to come over to the field and talk to Mrs. Henry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need the towel anymore?"

"No."

"I'll take it away for you."

"Oh, thanks, Bailey. That's really sweet of you."

"It's no problem, Maya."

Bailey simply picks up the damp towels and walks over to a nearby trash can and throws it away. Bailey comes back to Maya and helps her up from the bench. The two of them walk back to the field side-by-side. As they walk, Maya's knee slowly gets better. When they arrive, they talk to Mrs. Henry and she advises them to stick together and that Maya should ease herself back into better physical condition. Over the course of the rest of the class period, Bailey encourages Maya to do things at a slower pace and gives her a few pep talks. By the end of the class period, Maya is back to normal and she talks with Bailey when they head back to the locker room, in the locker room and at roll call when they've changed into their regular clothes again. When Mrs. Henry takes a second roll call, Bailey and Maya stay silent as they are respectful students. After roll call, the two girls talk again as they wait for the dismissal bell rings. Bailey asks Maya what her schedule is so that she can find out when they spend time together. Bailey finds out from Maya that they will see each other again in fifth period. Bailey talks about their ceramics class before Maya gets to it. Bailey mentions to Maya that she's in a group of friends and tells her that she'll try to incorporate her into the group so that she doesn't have to eat alone. Maya thanks Bailey and then they walk together to lunch when the dismissal bell rings and when Mrs. Henry tells them when they can leave.


	10. Obstacle Course

On their way to the cafeteria, Maya and Bailey had the chance to get to know each other better. Both of them mentioned to the other how their lives were before they came to Boston. They talked about their families and shared a small handful of personal stories that revolved around their family life. When they got to the cafeteria, the two of them headed straight to the lunch line.

In the meantime, Cody, Bob, and Zack were chatting over lunch. They were sharing varied opinions about their teachers, classmates and classes. Zack wasn't happy about his life as a student for the most part. Bob was indifferent about his classes and teachers. He experienced an average life. However, Cody seemed fairly pleased with his schedule. He loved the subjects and liked his teachers. But he had neutral feelings towards his classmates. And even though he didn't want to admit it, Cody partly liked his classes because of Bailey. She reinforced his enthusiasm for his academic endeavors. The brown haired beauty from the humble countryside was certainly a positive influence on the intelligent Martin twin.

Just as the boys' conversation on their opinions of their classes ended, Maya and Bailey joined them. The New Yorker and Kansas farm girl approached the three Bostonian boys. Bailey smiled wide at them.

"Hi, guys!"

Cody was the first to notice Bailey's jubilant greeting.

"Hi, Bailey."

Cody paused and looked at the girl on Bailey's left. "Who's your friend?"

Bailey gestures to Maya by lifting her elbow at forty five degrees.

"This is Maya Bennett. We met in PE class. Would it be okay if she joined us?"

"Sure, Bailey. The more, the merrier."

"Thanks, Cody."

Maya and Bailey take their seats at the table. Maya sits next to Bob and Zack while Bailey sits next to Cody. Maya introduces herself to Zack and Bob as Bailey looks about the table and then turns to Cody for enlightenment.

"Cody, where are the others?" Bailey said with a hint a concern and puzzlement.

"Max is sick and Tapeworm has been injured. Barbara will be here in a few minutes."

"Oh."

Maya then looks over at Cody and Bailey.

"So, guys, what do you usually do?"

"Bailey and I study together after school."

"And every once and a while, Max and I play some basketball. She and Tapeworm aren't here today. Hopefully, they'll meet you later."

"You like shooting hoops, Bailey?"

"Just a bit. I love playing the games Horse and Around the World."

"I like those games. Maybe we could form a team with Max when she's available and play against the guys."

"Now that sounds like a plan."

Bailey then turns to the guys. "What do you guys think of that?"

Bob shrugs his shoulders, Cody slumps into his seat, and Zack lets out a throaty laugh. Both Maya and Bailey raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny, Zack?"

"Bailey, you better not depend on Cody joining us in any physical activity."

"What do you mean?"

Cody throws in his two cents.

"What he means, Bailey, is that I have very poor hand-eye coordination. I'm not good at sports and video games. I'm practically terrible at doing anything physical. As it is, I barely can survive PE class. I just do enough to pass."

"Now, Cody, don't say that. I'm sure you just need to practice and believe in yourself."

Cody pretends to look at his watch and forms an excuse to leave the table in his head.

"You know what, Bailey? I just remembered that I have to leave early. I'll see you in class. Bye."

"But Cody-"

Cody abruptly stands up and takes his tray away. "See you guys later!"

Cody's voice cracked in the quickest of instances. Just as Cody was leaving in a rush, Barbara walked past him. She looked back to him and tried to call him back but he just fled right by her. At the table, Zack was laughing loudly, Bob was confused and Bailey didn't feel right. She wanted to comfort Cody and see what was bothering him so much. She wanted to help him and get to the root of the problem. Bailey was about to stand up and follow Cody but she felt a harsh hand push her back down. Zack and Bob stared in horror. Maya looked up from above Bailey and gazed upon a scary looking Japanese girl with glaring glasses. Bailey turned around and faced Barbara head on.

"Oh, hey, Barbara. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong! What's wrong is that Cody just brushed past me without much of a hello. He looked upset. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him. I was about to go follow him to see if he's okay."

"No. You don't get to do that. You're just his friend. I'm his girlfriend. I'll be the one to see how he's doing?"

"But you don't know what happened?"

"That doesn't matter. I will find out what happened by asking him."

"But you don't know where he went."

"That doesn't matter. I know this school better than you and I know Cody better than you do. Now, will you excuse me but I have to go find Cody and bring him back."

Barbara gave Bailey the evil eye and abruptly dropped her tray of food on the table so that it made a loud thud. Barbara swiftly turned on her heels and walked out of the cafeteria just as the tray's motion settled down to a clatter and then ultimately to no motion at all. Zack, Bob, and Maya just stared at the tray while Bailey stared at the gaping void that had once been occupied by Barbara Brownstein. An awful silence fell upon the group. It pierced through every soul that sat at the table. Bailey's eyes went wide. She searched her brain for why Barbara would snap at her in such an aggressive way. Bailey tried to find some ulterior motive for Barbara to act so viciously to her but nothing came to her. Bailey decided upon herself to understand Barbara's actions and just go after Cody and talk to him. She stood up from the table and excused herself. She turned-in her tray and left the cafeteria to go find Cody and talk to him about his issues.

Bailey walks down a few halls until she stumble upon a boys' bathroom where she can hear the faintest of sniffling. She waits for the door to open as she leans against a set of lockers opposite from the bathroom. The occupant of the bathroom comes out to reveal himself. Cody leaves the bathroom and sees Bailey outside. He is shocked to see her but not as shocked as when Barbara walks up to the two of them. Cody is confused on what is going on and so he vocalizes his confusion.

"What's going on?"

Barbara looks over at Bailey. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I would take care of Cody."

Bailey clenches her teeth but keeps them hidden by her lips.

"I want to be a good friend of Cody's. I'm concerned for him."

"This doesn't involve you. It's your fault. This is a boyfriend, girlfriend thing."

"You don't know what happened. You can't blame me for anything."

"Barbara, Bailey, what's going on?"

Barbara and Bailey look at Cody simultaneously.

"Cody, we don't know what's wrong with you but I was going to see how you were doing. Barbara came in and accused me of doing something to you. She didn't want me to get involved."

"Cody, don't listen to Bailey. If you have issues then tell me. I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything. You shouldn't have to depend on a friend to listen to your troubles."

"Barbara, I don't want to talk about anything right now."

"Is it because Bailey is here? Do you feel uncomfortable with her being around you?"

"Cody, are you going to let Barbara talk about me like that?"

"You know what, Bailey, Barbara? I can't stand your bickering. I can't think clearly with both of you here. I need to be left alone. Please, leave me alone. I'll let you two know when I feel better."

"Cody?" Bailey felt a pang in her heart.

"Bailey, I'll talk to you later. I don't know when but we'll talk later."

Cody turns to Barbara. "And Barbara, we'll have to talk later. I am very confused on how you feel about anything anymore."

Cody took a step back and looked at the two girls that stood in front of him. He evaluated their motives and checked their body language and recalled their tone of voice. He knew that Bailey was only trying to be a good friend. He also knew that Barbara wanted to fulfill her duties as his girlfriend. Cody didn't know what to do with either girl but he did one thing at the moment: that he needed personal space. He looked at Barbara.

"Barbara, let's talk after school."

Cody then proceeded to cautiously turn his head to Bailey.

"Bailey, I guess I'll see you in class."

Cody left Bailey and Barbara to each other. Barbara glared at Bailey and she returned the favor. Barbara said nothing to Bailey and went back to the cafeteria. Bailey hung around by herself and then headed to her locker. The bell rang to end lunch just as Bailey had arrived at her locker. A sea of students soon left the cafeteria and engulfed her in a frenzy of stumbling feet. She didn't notice the other students. She couldn't focus on much of anything else as she still thought of what Cody said. She was bemused on what Cody felt. She was afraid that he was angry at her. She wouldn't know what she would do if Cody was actually mad at her. She didn't want to lose him as friend. He was a good friend to her and she valued his friendship. She also didn't want to risk the chance of getting closer to Cody as more than a friend. Bailey knew that she sort of liked Cody more than a friend but wasn't a hundred percent sure. She just decided at that moment that she had a crush on Cody. It wasn't very big but it was noticeable. She shook her head and collected her things and headed to her and Cody's Biology class before the warning bell rang. When Bailey came in the Biology classroom, she looked over at Cody. He lifted his head and just stared at. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Bailey fidgeted under his gaze. She sat down next to him just as she had always done for the past four weeks. Bailey had set her gray purple back pack down and fished out the appropriate materials for the class and had set them on her desk. Bailey stared down at her pencil that had lain against the wooden desk top. She could feel the tension build between her and Cody. Her heart sank in the deep depths of her body. It stung with grief and pain. Her heart strings were plucked a little too hard. If they were strung any harder and longer, they would snap! Cody felt guilty for not being very communicative with Bailey. He was about vocalize his feelings with her but the warning bell had cut him off. Soon after, classmates piled in the classroom and at some point, the teacher slid in. Three minutes passed before the tardy ball rang. Even after the tardy bell rang, two of three more classmates slipped into class at the risk of losing participating points for arriving late to class. Biology class officially started and the teacher began her lecture. Fourth period was a nightmare for Cody and Bailey.

When the dismissal bell rang, Biology class was over. Cody left the classroom and went in one direction while Bailey went in another direct after exiting the classroom after him. She headed to her ceramics class and found Maya in the classroom. Bailey went to her usual spot with a rain cloud following her. Maya sat down next to Bailey as she found out from the teacher that no one sat there before her. Maya tried to get Bailey to talk but she wasn't very audible. Class started and Bailey didn't say anything not until mid-way through the course of class. Maya got Bailey to give her the bare minimum information about what happened but other than that, she didn't get much out of Bailey. The usually cheerful farm girl was depressed and her new friend from New York didn't know how to lift her spirits. Maya could do nothing to help Bailey and for the rest of the day, Bailey was silent for the most part.

After school, Bailey got her things and began to leave the school. As she walked through a hallway, she thought of what she could do to get Cody to talk to her. She lifted her head up and saw Cody and Barbara from around a corner. They appeared to be talking. They talked as if they were in a very deep conversation. All Bailey could see was that Cody was using various hand gestures and Barbara had a stern look on her face. Bright light from the lighting glistened off of the frame of Barbara's glasses. Bailey couldn't stand to watch so she turned away and leaned against a locker. She breathed in calmly and deeply. When Bailey collected herself she took the opportunity to slip away from the scene. She headed for the exit.

Meanwhile, Cody and Barbara came to terms about how things should be done. They talked and they negotiated. Cody made his terms and Barbara made hers. They compromised and then met in the middle. Their sacrificed certain terms from each party and made a mutual agreement on how they should act. After they were done, Barbara and Cody said goodbye. Barbara left and Cody sighed deeply. He rubbed his forehead using his thumb and index finger. All of this had occurred before and during the time Bailey had had arrived at the corner. By the time, Bailey was on her way heading out the door to go home, Cody had already collected his things and was ready to leave. He was waiting for Zack. As he waited for his twin brother, he saw Bailey passing by. He wanted to talk to her since things cleared up for him from earlier and wanted to reassure her that things were fine between them. He attempted to call out to her.

"Bailey! Bailey, wait!"

Bailey heard Cody call out to her. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't feel safe confronting him so she pretended that she didn't hear him and went home. Even if Bailey wanted to talk to Cody, she thought that it would be good to give him extra space before she would talk with him again. She also needed to give herself time and space to herself. Cody grew more and more concerned as he noticed that Bailey just kept walking away. He was afraid that she didn't hear him. He walked toward her. He got close to her and outstretched his hand to ketch her by the shoulder but she slipped away. He couldn't even lay a finger on her.

"Bailey…!"

She was too far away from him at that point. Cody dropped his hand to his side. His shoulder drooped down and he leaned against a nearby wall. He sighed in a way that translated that he was depressed, exhausted, and felt terrible. He tried to talk with Bailey but he couldn't. The only thing he succeeded in was failing in communication. Cody thought to himself and knew that he would strive to make things better with Bailey. Cody didn't have much time to think to himself as Zack approached him.

"Yo, Codester! How was your talk with Barbara?"

Cody didn't speak. He wasn't concerned on what he said to Barbara but what he didn't say to Bailey.

"I guess it didn't go so well."

Cody made a quiet 'hmm' sound.

"Come on, Cody. Let's go home. You can rest back at the suite."

Cody made another quiet 'hmm' sound.

Zack shook his head and scoffed. He grabbed one of Cody's arms and dragged him all the way to the moon and back and then to their family suite on the twenty third floor at the flagship Tipton Hotel.

To Be Continued…


	11. The Reprieval

After Zack dragged his brother back to the suite, Cody wasn't very active. He moved and worked like a robot. He did his homework, ate dinner and went to bed. He didn't speak a peep. Zack wasn't concerned too much about Cody's state of mind. He believed that Cody was just coming to terms with himself about no longer being with Barbara and so he didn't bother his brother. Zack couldn't have been more wrong. Breaking up with Barbara was so far away from Cody's thought process that it wasn't even a thought. Cody was more concerned about losing Bailey as a friend. He valued her companionship greatly. If he was honest with himself, Cody valued Bailey more than Barbara. Why did he push her away? He didn't know why. All he knew was that he did what he thought would be good for him in the long run: being a good boyfriend to a Jewish Japanese girl who could possibly be his only option to a lasting relationship. Apparently, Cody was wrong. The most unfortunate thing was that he hadn't realized until late that Bailey could be and would be a better person for him to be with. He thought of the possibility to be romantically involved with Bailey. Cody first had to acknowledge that he liked her as more than friend. The second thing that Cody had to realize was that he and Bailey needed time. They needed time to heal as friends and time to grow closer together. The last thing that Cody needed to really consider was to have a legitimate reason to leave Barbara. If he had no proof to leave her then he couldn't do it.

Cody slumped into his bed and said goodnight to his brother and mother. He may have been tired for most of the time he was at the suite, but as soon as he was done eating dinner, he wasted no time getting ready for bed and wanting to fall asleep. Before Cody was completely knocked out, Carey came into his and Zack's bedroom to see how her youngest felt. She cared for him and was concerned for him. Carey sat down on Cody's bed. She ran her thumb over his side swept bangs with a touch that was as gentle as the feel of a downy pillow.

"Cody, how are you feeling? You seemed awfully dejected when Zack brought you in."

"Oh, mom, I'm stressed out. Today at school, things got complicated between Bailey, Barbara and me."

"What happened?"

"Well, to make it short, one thing led to another and I got upset. Then things got complicated when both Barbara and Bailey came after me to see how I was doing. They ended up fighting on who had the right to comfort me. I got frustrated and it led to other things."

"What did you do?"

"I gave myself space to clear my head and think. Then I cleared things up with Barbara but not with Bailey."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't get the chance to clear things up with Bailey before she left. Now here I am feeling terrible because I couldn't talk to Bailey."

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you're afraid of losing Bailey as a friend?"

"That's correct, mom. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'll tell you something, Cody. You have to decide who's more important to you. Do you want to keep Barbara as your girlfriend or keep Bailey as a friend? I only say this because in the long run, who you choose now will affect your life for better or for worst."

"That certainly will give me something to think about."

"Take your time on thinking about it."

"I will, mom. Thanks."

"I'm glad to help, Cody."

Carey stands up from Cody's bed. "Good night, Cody."

"Good night, mom."

Carey smiles at her youngest son and then leaves the room. Cody turns off the light and falls asleep. Later in the evening when Cody was well asleep, Zack goes to bed as well. He clambers into bed and is knocked out the moment his head hits the pillow.

Late at night, around one in the morning, Cody had a dream of Bailey. It's pleasant at first but then it morphs into a nightmare. In Cody's mind, Bailey is leaving him behind in what resembles a desert. Everything becomes pitch black. Soon enough the nightmare turns into a night terror as Cody wakes himself up screaming. When he jolts up in a sit up position, Cody feels sweat trickle down his neck and forehead. His cheeks feel wet but his eyes are void of tears. His forehead and ears feel like they're on fire and his heart is pounding. Cody calms himself down as he breathes in deeply and slowly. He could barely recollect what happened in his night terror. Cody momentarily leaves his bed to retrieve a damp cloth towel from the bathroom to ease the burning sensation of his forehead and ears.

When Cody was able to ease the burning feeling away, he began to feel better but was still out of it. His palms were sweaty and his hands were a bit shaky. He hated that feeling; the feeling you would get when something haunted you in your dreams that it negatively affected your body but you could never pinpoint what caused the problem. It was frustrating for Cody to not being able to remember the cause of the problem so that he could find a solution. Cody waited a few minutes and then thought positive thoughts. He thought for five to ten minutes and then and only then did he go back to sleep.

By the time the next morning came, Cody was ready to take on the new day. He went through his usual routine and then waited for Zack to be ready to leave for school with him. Once Zack was ready to go, he and Cody headed to school. The first thing Cody did at Cheever's High was to take a quick visit to his locker and then goes to find Bailey. He moved as fast as he could to head over to find her before they would have to head over to their history class. In no time at all, Cody arrived at Bailey's locker. He was lucky to see Bailey at her locker at the moment. She was busy leaving unneeded materials and save them for later. Cody was careful to approach her so that he didn't startle her. Cody stopped just inches from Bailey. Despite Cody being so close to her, Bailey had failed to notice him. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw him. Bailey was surprised to see Cody so close to her. She gasped from sheer shock.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

"I never got to clear things up with you yesterday. I tried to call out to you but you left without a word. I just wanted to come over to see you before we went to our history class together. I'm sorry, Bailey. I should have talked to you when we had the chance before our Biology had started. I felt so uncomfortable being around you when I couldn't sum up any words to say to you. Would it be okay if we talk now?"

"Uh, sure, Cody. I'm sorry too. I heard you call out to me but I thought I was just hearing things. I decided to go home so I could clear my head."

"Oh, that's okay, Bailey. I'm sure that yesterday was a stressful and confusing day for both if us."

"Yeah…"

"So, Bailey, about yesterday…"

"I'm sorry, Cody."

"For what? I just have low self-esteem. You have nothing to be sorry bad for."

"But still, I should have gone after as soon as possible. I couldn't go sooner than I wanted because Barbara stalled me."

"She didn't tell me that part."

"She also said that she knew you and the school better than I did so she thought that she would be best suited to find and comfort you."

"She didn't mention that either! Bailey, I'm going to have a stern talking to with Barbara."

"Cody, don't do that. It's not worth it."

"What do you mean, it's not worth it. If she was belittling you then she needs to know her place and apologize to you."

"It's not worth it because there are more important things to worry about."

"Are you sure, Bailey? Because if you want, I could talk to her."

"It's okay, Cody. I'm sure. The only thing that bothers is where we stand as friends. Are you mad at me for what happened yesterday?"

"Mad at you? Bailey, I'm not mad at you. Frankly, I could never imagine myself being mad you. But are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be mad at you? I would have reason to be mad at you."

"So, are we okay?"

"We are. I'm just relieved that you're not mad at me. I was worried that we wouldn't be friends after that little fiasco that happened yesterday."

"What a coincidence! I too was worried about our friendship would go into shambles because of something stupid."

"Well, at least we both were on the same page."

"Yeah."

A silence befalls upon the two friends. Bailey subconsciously closes and locks her locker. Cody steps back by two steps. He tilts his right heels up and looks at the ground.

"So…"

Cody steps forward and hugs Bailey. She is taken completely off guard. She can feel the warmth and sincerity radiating from Cody's body as it surges through his arms to surround her body. His arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. Bailey frees her arms from the squished gap and brings them around Cody's body. She holds unto him and hugs him back. They hug for a minute or two and then let go. They look at each other with partly blank and partly focused stares. Time elapses until the warming bell rings. Cody and Bailey snap out of their zones. Bailey's the first to speak.

"Did it just get warm in here?"

"Maybe."

"Well, uh, maybe we should get a move on. The warning bell just rang. We don't want to be late for class."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go, Bailey."

Cody and Bailey leave Bailey's locker and head over to their history class together. They walk side-by-side on their journey through the halls to their classroom. They get to their desks just in time. The tardy bell rings and students are in their seats at their desks. Mr. Johnson begins to lecture the class. Students begin to jot down notes and occasionally doodle in the margin of their notebooks. Halfway through class, one or two students fall asleep at their desks. Cody and Bailey feel a sense of normality as they watch their teacher yell and poke at their lazy classmates to wake up. They feel more at peace that things are back to normal for them as friends. They were okay for the meantime but they would have to deal with more trouble brewing for later. They wouldn't know when it came but they just savored normality as long as they could before life would throw another curve ball at them.

To Be Continued…


	12. A Bitter Brew

While Cody and Bailey were in history class, Zack and Bob had math class. Bob was paying attention but Zack wasn't. He was thinking of Bailey and Maya. He found it interesting that Cody got Bailey to join the group but then Bailey had Maya join the group as well. Zack thought that he had really good luck with meeting hot girls in his life and that Cody was just lucky enough to be nearby. There were the twins, Janice and Jessica and then came Bailey and Maya. Max could fit the category if she wasn't too tomboyish. Barbara was decent looking but Cody could have her. Gwen was pretty and so were Vanessa and Stacy. But no one was more desirable than Maddie. Zack knew that he couldn't get Maddie because she was off at college. He didn't want Stacy, Vanessa or Gwen because he already had his shot at them. He also had hung out with the twins. His only options were Bailey and Maya. He barely knew Maya and so he didn't want to risk anything. He could go after Bailey because she has no strings attached. The downside about Bailey was that she hung out with Cody. It baffled Zack how Bailey would spend so much time with his geeky, loser of a brother. He couldn't figure out why Bailey would want to breathe the same air as Cody. She should have been spending time him, the Zack Attack! Not with blanket-hugger Cody. Zack didn't get it. All of the sudden, Zack heard someone talk to him. He shook his head and whipped it around to where the source of sound came from.

"Zack."

"What?"

Zack focused his eyes on the blurred figure until it became clear to him. It was Bob.

"Zack, what are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bob."

"Were you zoning out?"

"Maybe."

"Zack, you gotta try to pay attention, dude."

"Oh, right. So what are we doing?"

"We're doing group work. It's two people per group."

"Oh, really? Do you want to work together?"

"I'm already done with my work. You can copy off of me if you tell me what you were thinking."

"Deal."

Bob discretely pushes his work to Zack and lets him copy his work. They push their desks together. Zack hunches over his desk and begins to copy the work. As he does this, Bob leans over him.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Bailey and Maya. I was weighing my options on who I could get a shot at."

"But isn't Bailey friends with Cody?"

"Yeah but that doesn't make them a couple. Besides, Cody's got Barbara. There is no label on Bailey or Maya."

"Got ya. So what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to go for Bailey first. If for some really odd reason she rejects me then maybe I'll get lucky and make Maya jealous. I'll woo her and win her."

"What do you plan to do with Bailey?"

"Well, nothing really. I'll just use my charm on her."

"Should we do something about Cody and Barbara?"

"Why?"

"I just think that Cody and Barbara won't last very much longer and I kind of have crush on Barbara but I wouldn't steal Barbara from Cody because he's still my friend."

You know, what, Bob? I think we can make out a great plan here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think that you can get Barbara and I can get Bailey and Maya."

"I thought you would get Maya of you couldn't get Bailey."

"I've decided that I could make it work so that I could get both hot babes."

"Nice…..So, what's your plan?"

"The plan is called jealously. Nothing breaks up a couple or a pair of best friends than jealousy."

"Ooh. That sounds devious."

"It is. Now, this is my theory: Cody has a crush on Bailey given how jealous Barbara been acting. We make it so that Bailey 'falls' into Cody and both of them end up in a compromising position, we get Barbara to see them. She accuses Bailey of stealing her man and fights with Cody. They break up. You swoop in to comfort Barbara and I'll console Bailey for complicating her friendship with Cody. Maya will come by seeing me comfort Bailey and she'll find me to be sensitive. Bailey and Maya will both swoon over me while you get Barbara."

"But what about Cody?"

"Eh. He'll be fine."

"Sounds like a great plan, Zack. But I'm not sure about Maya coming in when she does."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"Uh, sure he can. So how will this happen?"

"When lunch comes and our group is at our usual spot, I'll wait for Bailey to come over with her tray of food. Just at the right moment, I'll push her from behind and she'll fall right into Cody."

"How do you know that will happen?"

"Cody's a sucker for helping people. He's bound to dive in and prevent Bailey from falling flat on her face at the risk of getting hurt and losing most of her food."

"Oh, right. But how will you sneak up behind Bailey?"

"You'll be my look-out man. You'll signal me when Bailey will get in line and then I'll excuse myself to 'use the bathroom', I'll come back and push her just as she gets close enough to the table. Then, when she falls on Cody, you go get Barbara and show her."

"How will it work with the timing?"

"I know when Cody and Barbara arrive at the cafeteria. And after knowing her for a while, I also know when Bailey arrives."

"That's clever, Zack."

"Yeah, it is."

Zack finishes coping off Bob's work and gives his paper back.

"Thanks for the answers, dude."

"Sure thing. Thanks for the juicy details of your devious plan. Let's just hope that it works."

"It will work, Bob."

"Okay."

Just then, Bob and Zack their teacher say something. They scoot their desks away and put them back the way that they were. They pay attention for as much as they can as the math teacher lectures the class more and talks about how wonderful math is. The math teacher went off on tangents. After ten minutes or so, the math teacher realized that he had digressed and apologized for it and then made a cheesy math joke for going on a tangent. When he made the joke, the students who got it just groaned. For the student who didn't get the joke didn't bother to get it. The math teacher had let a nervous laugh and then vocalized to his students to forget about the joke and to move on.


	13. Look For A Silver Lining

When first period was over, students scrambled to their next classes. After five minutes of travelling time, the late bell rang and doors had been shut closed. For the next few hours, two class periods passed and then lunch time came. As soon as the students could leave, Bob and Zack snuck out sooner. They were the first to the cafeteria. The two of them got in line and got their food. They went to their usual table and ate while they waited for the others to come.

Zack deliberately chewed his food slowly as his eyes closed at half-lid. He watched for Cody to come enter the cafeteria. After a moment or two, Cody came in and went in the lunch line. There were only five students ahead of him. Zack sped up the pace of eating his food and his eyes opened all the way up again. The moment Cody up at the front of the line to pay for his lunch, Zack motioned, with his eyes, to Bob to go out to be the lookout. When Bob left, Cody came over and sat down across the way from Zack. Cody took a few bites of his lunch before he looked up at his brother.

"Hi, Zack. How are you?"

"Hey, Cody. I'm fine."

"Did you learn anything interesting in your Biology class last period?"

"No. Cody, it's school. Nothing here interests me."

"Well, you know what I found interesting in my band class?"

"No. I don't care."

"Go figure. You're never interested in what I do when I'm not with you."

"Whatever, bro."

Cody rolled his eyes and continued to eat his lunch. Zack looked off to where Bob had gone to and saw Bon giving him a signal that Bailey was on her way. Zack ate two bites of his burrito and excused himself to Cody, explaining that he had bad gas and needed to go to the bathroom. Cody just shrugged his shoulders and kept eating his lunch. Zack stood up from the table and walked at a stalled pace. He waited for Bailey to enter the lunch line before he knew it was safe to quicken his pace so that she would not notice him.

Bailey had steady foot in the line which cued Zack to leave in a rush. He left the cafeteria and went around the corner to meet with Bob. They talked a bit as to monitor the progress of their plan. At one point, Bob speculated if they should drop the plan because he was afraid that it would backfire on them. Zack told him that they would go through with it until the very end. Bob agreed and then they peeked through the corner and saw that Bailey was at the front of the line. They waited and waited until she got a move on and headed toward the table.

Zack turned around from the corner and crept up behind Bailey. She was just close enough to sit down at the table next to Cody. She smiled at Cody as she got nearer and he smiled back. Zack went in for the kill and pushed her. Bailey fell forward and her tray of food flew out of her hands. Cody jumped into action. He sprang from his seat to help Bailey. He grabbed her tray and had quickly put it down on the table before he went to catch her. Cody skidded a little bit but caught Bailey. He lost his balance and both of them fell on the ground. There was a clash of bodies. Zack ran to Bob and told him to search for Barbara. Lucky for Zack and Bob, Barbara was already at the front of the line ready to pay for her food and come over to the table. While Zack and Bob depended on Barbara to catch Cody and Bailey in a compromising position, Bob took the opportunity to return before Zack was supposed to.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey had collided with each other and had hit the ground. Cody went down first and was followed by Bailey. She ended up on top of him. They were discombobulated. The two of them held onto the throbbing pain that surged from their temples and shook their heads to get themselves re-orientated again to their surroundings. Once they had their focus back on the world around them, their eyes crossed paths. Cody and Bailey were stunned. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Cody stuttered out of embarrassment and Bailey was speechless. Both of them looked down and saw that their chests were pressed against each other and their bodies molded together. They looked back at each other and could feel a warm, tingling feeling radiating from their now rosy cheeks.

"Uh…."

Cody and Bailey had no certain words to use for such an awkward and compromising position. Bailey was about to get off Cody and stand up when all of a sudden she and Cody heard a shrill and murderous shriek. They look up and see a furious Barbara. Cody opens his mouth to explain but Barbara gives him no time. She glares at Bailey. Her glare is so threatening that she could practically shoot bullets and arrows that are on fire from her eyes.

"Cody Martin! What are you doing?"

"Barbara, it's not what you think."

"I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"But Barbara! Bailey fell and I caught her."

"Yeah. Right. She fell right into your arms!"

"Now, Barbara, you're not being fair!"

Cody gets up and helps Bailey stand up as well. He then steps up close to Barbara. They have a staring contest until Barbara decides to cut the thick stillness with a butcher knife.

"Cody, if you want to prove your loyalty to me then you'll have to never see Bailey again."

"You can't make do that! She's my friend."

"Cody, you shouldn't spend time with her. She's a home wrecker."

Bailey is absolutely appalled by Barbara's accusations about her as a person.

"Excuse me? I'm not a home wrecker."

"It sure looked like it to me. You've been trying to steal my boyfriend ever since you two have met."

"That is not true. I respect people's relationships. Even if I did like Cody, I would never want to get in the way of you and him."

"Oh, really? It didn't seem that way when you were on top of him on the floor."

"I fell and Cody caught me. He lost balance and we ended up on the floor!"

"Are you sure that you didn't just 'fall' so that he would ketch you?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Because you want Cody all for yourself."

"Barbara, stop it!"

Barbara and Bailey abruptly turn their heads to Cody. He looks very red in the face. He doesn't seem very happy how the conversation is going.

"What did you say, Cody?"

"I told you to stop it. Why do you not like Bailey? She did nothing to you and yet you have been accusing her of doing things that she hasn't done. Why, Barbara? Why?"

"What's it up to you?"

"I care about her. That's why."

"So, are you saying that you care more about her than me?"

"Maybe I am. The way you've been acting lately doesn't make me want to be with you anymore."

"Fine! If that's the way you feel then maybe we should break up!"

"Barbara, don't make a scene…"

"No. I'm going to leave and I won't come back to this crumby corner anymore!"

Barbara drops her tray on the table and lets it clatter as she turns away in a huff. She leaves Cody, Bailey and Bob behind. Zack happens to come back from the 'bathroom' and returns. He acts as if he didn't know what just happened. He casually sits down and watches the show. Cody is furious. Bailey tries to console him but he's steamed. He broods around in circles just for a few seconds before he decides to go after Barbara and tell her what he thinks of her. Bailey tries to stop Cody but he's too fast for her. She drops her right arm and breathes out a big breath. She doesn't feel good and sits down where Cody had set her tray. Zack and Bob watch Bailey's actions. Bob actually feels bad on what had just transpired but Zack is waiting for Bailey to pout her lips. Bailey looks at her food with distaste and slumps in her seat. She doesn't know what to do. She feels bad that Cody and Barbara broke up because of her. She never wanted to the cause of a couple splitting up. She felt responsible. Bailey was about to go after Cody and Barbara but she was held down by Zack who stretched his arm from the across the table. She sat back down and looked at Zack quizzically. He had let go of her arm.

"Don't go after them. You'll only make it worst."

"You don't know that. Maybe I could make things better."

"I wouldn't interfere, Bailey."

"Why, Zack? Don't you care at all? Don't you care about your brother, Cody?"

"He can handle Barbara himself."

"That's not the point. I think I should go and find them."

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want a repeat of yesterday?"

"No."

"Then don't go."

"I suppose you're right, Zack."

"I am right."

Bailey hung her head. She wanted to help but was afraid of making matters worse. The only thing she could do was to provide an open ear and a helping hand when Cody would need a true friend. The more she thought about the incident, the more she felt bad. The longer she felt bad, the quicker she would produce a river of tears. Zack waited for the right moment for Bailey to crack and then swoop in to comfort her. Bailey couldn't take the pressure anymore and allowed salty, hot tears flow down her face faster than rain falling down from clouds during a thunderstorm. Zack grinned to himself. He got up from his seat and walked over to Bailey. He had put on his best fake concerned face and placed a gentle hand on her back. He patted her back.

"There, there, Bailey. It's going to be alright. It wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could do to prevent what happened. It was just an accident."

"I know that, Zack but I wish I could do something! I mean, Cody is a good friend of mine and I feel as though I have let him down!"

"But you didn't let him down. Barbara was just too jealous. She always was the competitive type."

Bailey stops crying and subdues her tears to a few sniffles. Zack senses a shift in her attitude.

"You know what, Zack? I think you're right. I might as well go over to them now."

"No!"

Bailey turns around to face Zack. She raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Zack attempts to recover from his setback.

"I mean, you probably won't find them now. Besides, if you were to talk to them, you would need your energy. It would be best of you ate your lunch."

"You're right. I think I'll talk to Cody after school."

There is a quick turnaround of emotions that circles in Bailey's brown eyes.

"But Bailey…"

At that point, Zack lost Bailey. She didn't pay any attention to him as she became determined and began to eat her lunch. Zack dropped his head and went back to his spot next to Bob. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"This is harder than I thought."

Bob just nods his head. Zack and Bob finish eating their lunches. The bell rings and students leave the cafeteria. Zack and Bob bust their trays and take them to a dirty tray cart. Bailey takes hers and Cody's trays to the cart and leaves the cafeteria behind Zack and Bob. She goes in one direction while they go in another direction. Bailey heads to her locker and gets her backpack and books. She thinks back to Zack's actions and thought it was a nice gesture. She thinks more about it and then finds something a little fishy about the gesture. As she closes and locks her locker, Bailey begins to suspect that there was something wrong with how Zack comforted her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shakes her head to forget about the thought for the moment and heads over to her Biology class that she shared with Cody. When she got there, she saw that he was busy writing some things down. She tried to greet him but he was too engrossed with his work. Bailey figured that Cody was still distracted so she wouldn't bother to talk with him until after school.

Half of the Biology class passed by before Cody made any attempt to communicate with Bailey. He had written a note and had passed it to her. She carefully unfolded the note and read it. In the message, Cody had informed her that he would like to meet her at his locker after school to discuss what happened in the cafeteria. Bailey knew what Cody wanted to talk about. She could tell that he would have used a serious tone of voice if he was to actually speak to her based on how he wrote the message on the note. Bailey was prepared to talk with Cody later. She flipped the note on the other side and wrote her response which indicated that she agreed to the arrangement. Bailey gave Cody back to the note and he read it. Afterwards, he turned to her and looked at her until she looked back at him. He held up the note to gesture that he got her message and she gave him a faint smile. He had the tiniest of smiles etched on his face but then grew grim again. Both Cody and Bailey turned back to their teacher and paid attention for the remainder of the class period.

When it was time for Cody and Bailey to part ways, they looked at each other before going in different directions. Cody went to PE and Bailey went to ceramics class. When Bailey got to class, she saw Maya sitting her spot like the day before. Bailey approached Maya and sat in her spot next to her.

"Maya, where were you during lunch? I missed you."

"Oh, sorry, Bailey, I forgot to let you know. I had a doctor's appointment. It was a quick check up. Afterwards, my mom took me to grab some lunch before she brought me back."

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"My mom thinks that I got an infection in my hand from accidentally cutting myself from broken pottery yesterday. She wanted to make sure that I was okay. The doctor could only squeeze me in during lunch time. I got a doctor's note to leave and here I am again. You know, it still amazes me how odd doctors' schedules are. I know they help people get better and promote healthy lives but they can't do much about their sometimes hectic life."

"Well, that might be true for most medical doctors. I don't know about pediatricians or veterinary doctors."

"Why do you say that?"

"I hope to become a pediatrician someday."

"You mean you plan to go to some fancy undergrad school for pre-med and then go to another graduate school to get your Masters?"

"I sure am."

"Wow…Anyway, Bailey, what did I miss while I was gone?"

"It was best that you missed what happened during lunch."

"Why?"

"It wasn't pretty."

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that it's very possible that by the end of today Cody won't be with Barbara anymore."

"Who's Barbara?"

"You never met her but she was Cody's girlfriend."

"Oh…..You know that is unfortunate to happen."

"Yeah, it is. But it's their decision and not ours."

"You're right."

The ceramics teacher calls for her students' attention just after the late bell rings. Maya and Bailey pay attention to their teacher and fall into a focused state of mind. Their ceramics class goes fine. No harm is done and there is great progress for students' projects. Hours tick away and before anyone could know it, fifth and sixth period had flown by. By two thirty, classes were out and the school day had ended.

Bailey left hers and Cody's math class well after Cody had left. She had to gather some of her supplies from the ground from a last minute prank that was caused by a careless classmate. The guy just walked by and bumped into Bailey's desk to render her supplies to go askew and fly off her desk. Cody wasn't able to help her because he told her that he needed to leave early before they would meet at his locker. Bailey wondered what Cody had to that required him to leave before her but she did not question his actions. The issue with the rude classmate was just part of life and even if Cody was around, he wouldn't be able to do much about it. Bailey just collected her things and left the classroom as soon as possible before some other inconsiderate classmate messed with her belongings.

When Bailey got to Cody's locker, he was nowhere to be found. She waited for a couple of minutes until he showed up. He apologized for his tardiness for he had to take a quick trip to the restroom when he was done with his task. Bailey accepted his apology. Cody gazes into Bailey's eyes.

"So, Bailey, about today…"

"I'm sorry that you and Barbara broke up."

"What? No. I'm sorry that she was so mean to you."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay, Bailey."

Cody breathed in deeply and paused.

"Bailey, after our…issue yesterday, I was depressed to say the least. When my mom came over to see what was bothering me and I told her. We talked for a while and by the end of our conversation, she got me to think about something."

"What is it?"

"She asked me who was more important to me. She wanted to know, at this point in my life, what I valued more: friendship or a relationship."

Bailey leaned in and waited for Cody to continue.

"I will always value a meaningful relationship with someone special and not a dead-end and slightly abusive relationship. I realized that a friendship can be a meaningful relationship. By definition, relationships don't have to be romantic but they are often associated with romance."

"What are you trying to say, Cody?"

"I'm saying that I value you more as a person than I do with Barbara, Bailey."

"Cody, that means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cody broadly smiles at Bailey and then hugs her. Bailey was put-off by the sudden motion but it didn't feel weird to her. It felt natural. It felt more natural than when Adam and Eve gave into temptation and accepted an apple from the devil who was disguised as the snake from the apple tree. It was more natural than Charles Darwin's Natural Selection process. No matter what people believed in, they could agree on a natural and comforting feeling when people exhibit the greatest depths of human compassion and humanity. Such an act can easily be achieved with a genuine hug. Bailey knew that for a while that Cody leaned more toward scientific findings to explain why certain things happen in the world, she leaned more toward believing in a higher power that was God. She believed what she wanted to believe because of her upbringing back in Kansas and for what she had discovered on her own. Bailey did believe in science and she found no issue with believing in two things that seemed to be opposites. There was the saying that opposites attract. It didn't have to apply strictly to romantic relationships but could also apply to friendship. Bailey did consider the saying but didn't believe that she and Cody were opposites. They were similar with a few differences in their personalities which gave balance to them as friends. She wrapped her arms around Cody and melted into the hug. She melted faster and sweeter than melted chocolate that would be used to make delectable candies.

As Cody and Bailey thoroughly enjoyed their hug, Bailey considered how there are always opposing belief systems in the world. There's religion and science, Republican and Democrats in politics and then there simply are cultures that clash. Bailey thought of everything that clashed and realized one wondrous thing. There are people who can play nice and debate in a mature way and then there are those who are extremist who want to shove their believe systems done other people's throats. There will always be the good, the bad and the ugly in the world. Bailey knew this which disturbed her that there people who were so stubborn. But what comforted her was there were people like Cody who accepted others regardless of what they believed in. Know this about Cody, Bailey tightened her grip on Cody and hugged him even harder but not too hard to cause harm to him.

Cody didn't know what ran through Bailey's mind but all he had to know was that she liked him and that she cared for him. He knew that he made the right decision choosing Bailey over Barbara. To Cody, Bailey was better than Barbara. He had seen some of Bailey's flaws personally but compared to Barbara's, they weren't so bad. Cody was prepared to see Bailey for she was in time and still know that she was a better person than Barbara. Cody was so happy that he began to rub Bailey's back ever so softly. He was careful not to rub anywhere but in between her shoulder blades. Cody nuzzled his nose in her silky hair and inhaled a sweet sample of vanilla. Cody got caught in a daze and then found his sense. He carefully pulled back and moved away from Bailey. He was worried that the hug was going to become too advanced to be considered a hug and just be holding another warm and lively body.

When Cody pulled back, Bailey had no other choice but to do the same thing. Cody and Bailey looked at each other for a while. Cody rubbed the back of his neck and Bailey rubbed her right arm with her left hand while it was a tad shaky. Bailey leaned on her right on a row of lockers. Cody then turned his head halfway to the exit. There was an unknown tension that surrounded the ambience of academic splendor. There was an incredible calm between the two teenagers.

"Um, do you want to walk home together? You know, since we didn't get to do that yesterday?"

"Uh, sure, Cody."

"Alright."

Cody dropped his hand from his neck and turned around to the exit. Bailey slipped her hand off her arm and stepped beside Cody. She turned to him.

"Where's Zack?"

"He left early."

"Oh. I see."

Cody and Bailey take a few steps forward and then Cody stops. This action cues Bailey to stop as well.

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Bailey, what's your favorite song?"

"Well, uh, it may be clichéd but I never get tired of Somewhere Over The Rainbow from The Wizard Of Oz movie. What's your favorite song, Cody?"

"I like Symphony number twenty five in G Minor by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

"That's nice."

"Hmm."

Cody and Bailey stared at each other for one long moment and then turn their heads back to the exit. They walk away and out of the school and head home side-by-side. The intriguing thing is that Cody and Bailey are walking just a few centimeters closer than from prior walks.

To Be Continued…


	14. Play A Tune

A significant amount of time went by and it was early October. The leaves were becoming very crisp and colorful. There was a nice mixture of red, brown, orange and yellow in the trees. A brisk breeze circles in the atmosphere. The warm air dances through the autumn leaves. People can be found taking a nice walk through a park with light, autumn themed scarves wrapped around their necks and windbreaker jackets or pea coats. Most important of all, days seemed shorted and nights grew longer and darker with every passing day from late September into early October. Days would continue to gradually get shorter. But the change was so slight and gradual that it seemed natural. Despite the shortened daylight taken away little-by-little, sometimes small and magical moments will make the day last just a little longer than it ought to be.

Meanwhile at Cheever's High, students sported sweatshirts, sweaters, light jackets and coats of all sorts. Half of the student body population had scarves. The teachers tended to dress similarly to their pupils but with subtle accents of sophistication added to their wardrobe. Teachers had to dress the way that they did because they had look the part. They had to act and dress professionally for most of the time. It was one of the obligations of being adults. Students of every kind sort of still would be shield from the harsh, cold winds of the real world. It is true that students undertook more responsibilities the older and wiser that they got while remaining in the realm of academia. Just as it was hard to be a teacher, it was hard to be a student on a different level. Teachers have to conjure up daily agendas, give assignments that fit the curriculum while also making learning as a desirable pursuit of life, and establish strong classroom structures and setting classroom rules. Students, on the other hand, must learn to survive social and mental obstacles, to strive beyond peer pressure and having the bravado to finding their true selves without a care of what others think. There are few things that teachers and students may share with each other is that they must be creative, clever, and courageous. In some other cases both parties of students and teachers may share small moments of comedy, whether they be good or bad jokes.

In the hallways of Cheever's High, students move in slow foot traffic as they are busy getting or dropping off books from their lockers, talking to each other about other peers and talking about relationships and things they plan to do over the weekend. Students are so eager for the weekend to start that they already formulate plans on what to do for the coming weekend come Monday morning just when they got back from a weekend. From the beginning of the school week, students just focus on weekends. They talk about what they did the past weekend and what they will do over the coming weekend. This is vicious yet unstoppable cycle that students and teachers must deal with if they want to get any work done at a fair pace.

The current day was a Tuesday. This meant that students were not as preoccupied on weekend talk as on Mondays, Thursdays or Fridays. This was a good day for students and teachers alike. It was good for the most part. But for two certain students, it was a fairly good day. One student was going to find pleasure in the early morning finding his best friend. He had a special token of friendship to give his special female friend. Friendship was a precious thing to this particular individual. He was mature for his age and possessed a certain kind of brilliance among his peers. But he had to live with the burden that he had a twin brother that was his complete opposite. As he walked toward his desired destination long before he would enter the first dome of knowledge of the day, his blonde hair from the top of his head had a slight bounce to it.

Cody Martin was carrying a small item with him. He and Bailey had survived tidal waves of drama from three weeks ago and had survived as friend. They had a better chance to recover and grow closer. Cody recalled his conversation those three weeks prior with Bailey. They learned something new about each other every day. They learned the ups and downs of each other's personalities. Cody appreciated Bailey's companionship and so he wanted to show his gratitude. Cody arrived at Bailey's locker. He saw her putting away her books in her backpack. When she closed her locker, she looked up and saw Cody.

"Oh. Hey, Cody. Ready to head to class so we can get there early?"

"Yeah. But could we spend a short time here? I want to give you something."

"Oh, how sweet, Cody. But what's the occasion?"

"Nothing really. I just thought it would be nice to give you a token of appreciation for being friends. You don't have to do the same thing but you can if you want. All I want to know is that you appreciate it as much as I appreciate our friendship."

"Oh, thanks, Cody! I might just give you something in return."

"You might want to wait until I give it to you."

"Yeah but it's already nice. It's the thought that counts."

"Okay. Well, here you go, Bailey."

Cody smiles at Bailey. He then takes off his messenger bag and unzips the main compartment. He pulls out a small item and zips up his bag again. He slings it back over his shoulder and on his back. He extends his right arm and unfolds his clasped hand to reveal a paper box that seemed to cover up another small item. Bailey looks at the box with slight confusion.

"What is it?"

"Take the box and open it."

"Okay."

Bailey takes the small box from Cody's hand. Cody drops his arm to his side and watches Bailey take the box. She finds a tab and lifts it. Bailey sees metal from within the box. She carefully uses her thumb and index finger and pulls out the metal piece. When the whole item has been revealed, Bailey places flat in her free hand. She sees a silver and gold object with a crank handle. It had a revolving cylinder that had pins on it. The pins resembled dots used in brail but they poked out from the metal cylinder. The pins would pluck the tuning teeth that were silver. The object was held together with a base underneath. The pins were arranged in a certain order. Bailey was still confused. She looked at Cody for enlightenment.

"It's a music box, Bailey. Turn the handle in the opposite direction in which the bend in the metal points to."

"So, I basically turn it counterclockwise?"

"Yep."

Bailey followed Cody's instructions and had let it play a tune for her. Within a few seconds, Bailey smiled widely as she recognized the tune instantly. She was so pleased with the gift. It was the tune of Somewhere Over The Rainbow. She played the tune until the cylinder went to the etched in line. The tune ended before the line. If the cylinder was turned to after the line then the tune would start over. Bailey just loved her gift from Cody. She beamed at Cody.

"Oh, thank you so much, Cody! I don't know how to ever repay you. I don't think I could ever compare to this to whatever I would get for you."

Cody smiles at Bailey and opens up his arms wide with a warm welcome. "You could try."

Bailey smiles even wide than before if it was possible. She gladly accepts his invitation and hugs him. He encases her body in his arms. Bailey nuzzles her chin into Cody's shoulder.

"Thank you, Cody."

"It was my pleasure, Bailey."

Cody and Bailey then let go. Bailey looks at Cody with determination swirling in her eyes.

"Cody, I plan on getting a gift for you in return."

"Don't stress about it, Bailey. If you do, don't think that you have to give me something later today. I can wait for a long time."

"Cody, I will get you something. I want to show you my appreciation for this gift."

"Okay, Bailey. But we can appreciate something together."

"What's that?"

"History."

"Oh, that's clever, Cody."

"It is, isn't it? Let's get to class before the warning bell rings."

"Sure."

Cody and Bailey leave Bailey's locker and head over to their history class. On their way over to class, Bailey puts her music box away in the paper box and then stows it away in her backpack. She and Cody get to their class before the warning bell rings. When class starts, Cody and Bailey have a grand day together as classmates and as friends. They go through the rest of the day with a light and happy tune in their hearts. Things seem more pleasant than really are. Even when they ran into Zack, he couldn't seem to shatter their good mood. Tuesday certainly was a good day for Cody and Bailey. Everything was as it should have been: go to their classes, have lunch in the middle of the day and then go home together and then later meet up to have their typical study session at the Tipton or the library.

To Be Continued…


	15. Fusion and Fission

The next day came like a pleasant dream. At school, Bailey was very cheerful as she knew that would be able to return the favor to Cody from him giving her a gift the day before. She entered the school and walked through the halls until she came over to Cody. He was exactly where she expected him to be: at his locker. Most students were at their lockers in the morning, in between classes and after school. Cody had just locked up his locker when he turned to see Bailey.

"Hey, Bailey! Ready to go to class?"

"Yeah. But could you hold on for a sec? I made something for you. It's a 'thank you' for the music box from yesterday."

"Oh, thanks, Bailey."

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure that I will."

"Well, here goes."

Bailey carefully pulls out what seems to be a piece of green paper from her left pocket. She unfolds it and it springs to life into a three dimensional object. Cody looks at it. He sees a thread of diamond shapes.

"What is it?"

"I know it's not as fancy as the music box that you got but I hoped you would appreciate it. It's an origami bracelet. I folded it myself. I chose green paper because green is your favorite color."

"Oh, that's so neat, Bailey! You folded this all by yourself?"

"Yep. It took me a while to make but it was worth it."

"That's so great, Bailey."

"Try it on."

"Oh, I will."

Bailey hands Cody the origami bracelet. He slips it over his left wrist where it lays nicely above his digital watch.

"It's a great fit. Thanks a whole bunch, Bailey."

"You're welcome, Cody."

Cody falls into a Japanese mode.

"Domo-Arigato, Bailey-san." Cody bows as he shows his thank you.

Bailey plays along with Cody.

"Do itashimashite." Bailey also bows to Cody.

They smile at each other and then stand erect. They stifle a laugh. Cody clears his throat.

"Isn't it fun to speak Japanese?"

"It sure is. But I'm sure we could use some practice."

"Oh, yes. But our Japanese isn't bad."

"That's true."

"Cody? Doesn't if feel a little weird using the same language of your ex-girlfriend's heritage?"

"Not really. Besides, Barbara was Japanese and Jewish. I will most likely use one language over the other."

"Did you ever learn Yiddish?"

"Yes but it wasn't worth it. She betrayed me but we made up afterwards. But this happened long before you came along."

"Oh. By the way Cody, how have you been since you and Barbara have gone separate ways?"

"I'm fine. It almost has been a month. There's still plenty of time to heal though."

"Well, if you need anything, you got me to help you."

"Yes, I do. By the way Bailey, what did you do with your music box?"

"I have it on my bedside table. Now I have a new addition to my nightly routine. Instead of just cuddling up with a good book and ready a few chapters, I also play the music box before I go to bed. It sooths me and I fall asleep almost instantly. It's like my lullaby."

"I'm glad that it is useful to you."

"It is."

"And Bailey thanks again for the origami bracelet."

"You're welcome, Cody."

"I guess we're even now."

"I guess we are."

"Are you ready to leave for class now?"

"Yes, I am."

Cody and Bailey head over to their first period class before the warning bell rings. They usually are in class before the warning bell. They have an engraved habit of being early to their classes. When class starts, they are in the zone. They are so focused. They are very attentive listeners as Mr. Johnson lectured the class on World History. The class went by like a snap. The rest of the first half of the school day moved in a similar fashion. By lunch time, things seemed to have slowed down a bit more than desired.

Cody and Bailey arrived at the group's table with a vacant spot. Barbara had ceased to sit at the table anymore. The two friends sat down next to each other and joined Max, Zack and Tapeworm. Not too long after were they joined by Maya. Since Max, Zack and Tapeworm were on one side, Maya joined Cody and Bailey. She sat down on Bailey's right and opposite from Tapeworm. Max appeared to be across Bailey which left the twin brothers facing each other. Max commenced small talk with Bailey and Maya. This forced the guys to talk with each other. It would cause a crisscross of conversations mixing over the table. It was like a railroad junction between girls' and boys' conversations. Cody looked over at the empty spot next to Zack.

"Zack, where's Bob?"

Zack had an idea where Bob might had been at the moment but wasn't for sure. He gave his brother the best answer that he could provide.

"I don't know, really. He's been going off every once and a while. He might be here at lunch or not."

"What do you think he's doing?"

"I have no idea. He might be doing something to boost his grade point average."

Cody peered at his brother. He waited for a moment as he evaluated Zack's answers. Ultimately, Cody came to a decision to not further press Zack on the issue.

"Okay."

As Cody shrugged his shoulders, his arms lifted just enough for Zack notice an object hovering over Cody's digital watch.

"Hey, Cody. What's that on your wrist?"

Cody was confused at first but then looked down at the origami bracelet that Bailey just gave to him earlier that morning.

"Oh, you mean my origami bracelet."

"You're wearing a bracelet! Ha ha ha."

"Don't laugh, Zack. It's a gift."

"From who? The tooth fairy?"

"No. Bailey gave me this bracelet. She made it herself."

The last statement had shut Zack up. He was slightly bemused to understand why Bailey made Cody a paper bracelet. To Zack, the bracelet looked stupid. He couldn't understand or appreciate the skill and time that was put into making the bracelet. To fold paper, in its self, is an art. Unfortunately, Zack knew nothing of origami. All Zack knew or at least what he thought was that Cody was in the friend zone with Bailey. Zack believed he had a better chance at scoring with Bailey because he wasn't in the assumed friend zone.

Zack shrugged with distaste. "Whatever, bro."

Cody rolled his eyes at his brother and then continued to eat his lunch. Zack got bored so he started a conversation with Tapeworm. From then on, things moved at a steady pace. The girls finished talking to each other and selected different people to talk with. Instinctively, Bailey turned her attention to Cody while Max talked with Tapeworm. Zack and Maya were forced to communicate. They got the opportunity to know each other better since they really didn't have time to hang out. Everyone talked and ate during lunch. Things seemed fine. Time flowed like water and lunch was over. Everyone resumed with business as usual. Everyone went where they were supposed to be.

As Zack walked to class, he thought of his plan to get Bailey. He figured that he could have a better chance to woo her over if he knew her better. He was too lazy to ask her personal questions so he decided that after school, he would spy on Bailey. Zack did put into consideration that he might have to spy on Cody as well but just by a little bit.

The school day carried on. Classes kept going as they usually did. Students maintained a certain enthusiasm and teachers maintained a certain patience with their students. Seconds ticked away into minutes and minutes ticked away into hours. The hours slowly melted away from the remainder of the day. When the moment came, the final bell rang and school was out. Students went to their lockers and went home.

By three, the hallways were practically empty. There were just a few students that hung around in each hall. At the very least, five students would populate the halls. Among some of those students were Cody, Bailey and Zack. Cody was closing his locker when Bailey arrived at his locker. She greeted him and he welcomed her. They fell into small talk as Zack crouched down behind a corner spying on them. He watches their activity. He saw how they talked and then after a while Zack saw another student approach them. It was Mark. Cody introduced Mark and Bailey to each other and they shook hands. Bailey appeared to ask Mark questions and he did the same. Zack was getting a little bored and felt that he would not effectively know more about Bailey. Just as Zack was going to give up for the time being, he saw a shadow cast over him. He wary turned around and looked up to see Maya. She didn't seem very pleased with him.

"Oh, hey Maya. How are you?"

"Zack, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…."

"Zack, I'm not stupid. Why are you spying on Cody and Bailey?"

Zack stands up as quick as possible.

"That is none of your business."

"Why not?"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Why do you care what I do?"

"Usually I don't care what you do. But as of now, I care what you do because you're spying on your brother and Bailey."

"So?"

"Agh! You're impossible. Just stop spying on them for whatever stupid reason you're doing it for."

"No!"

Maya rolls her eyes and then leaves. Zack turns around and sees that Cody, Bailey and Mark have left. He cursed Maya in his head and then carries on with his life. He picks up his backpack and slings it unto his back. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts and begins to walk toward the exit.

All the while that Zack was spying on them, Cody and Bailey had different things to think about. When Bailey arrived at Cody's locker, she brightly smiled at him. He matched her smile with his own. They started out with small talk until they got more confident and comfortable and dove into a more technical conversation. They talked about their upcoming field trip for their Biology class on Friday. They were excited because they were going to be on a boat identifying all sorts of plant and animal life that resided in the bay. As they got hyped about the field trip, Mark walked towards them.

"Hi, Cody!"

Cody and Bailey turn their heads to where Mark was.

"Hey, Mark! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been good. I've been busy with my own schedule."

Mark noticed Bailey. He inched closer. Cody looked back and forth between Bailey and Mark.

"Mark, this is Bailey. Bailey, this is Mark."

"Hello, Bailey. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Mark. Cody's mentioned you from time to time."

Bailey gives Mark a friendly smile and extends her arm to him. He looks at her right arm and sees the warm radiating from her hand that looks ready to be shaken. He picks up some courage and shakes hands with Bailey. The handshake was brief yet firm and assuring. Mark then takes the time to ask Cody a question.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Mark?"

"Did you know Bob was into chemistry or is this a new development?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I came out of my computer class, I saw Bob in the AP Chemistry lab with Barbara."

"What? You mean you saw them together?"

"Yeah. They looked like they were standing awfully close together."

"And you said the AP Chemistry lab?"

"Yep."

Cody is about to run by but stops before he really gets a move on.

"Mark, are you coming with us?"

"I would like to but I have to be at the deli dojo."

"I understand. Thanks for the information though, Mark."

"Sure thing, Cody."

Mark waves goodbye to Cody and Bailey as they begin to quickly walk that will then turn into running. As Cody and Bailey run down the hallways, Bailey asked about the deli dojo and Cody gave her a concise answer. She accepted the answer and kept running with Cody. When they got to lab, Cody opened the door and saw something that he wished that he didn't have to see. Upon of opening the door, Cody opened the gateway to pain, confusion and disgust. Inside the lab, Bob and Barbara were kissing deeply and passionately. Barbara's body was pressed against a table.

"Barbara! Bob!"

Barbara and Bob snapped out of their zone and broke apart. They turned to face a shocked and slightly disturbed Cody. Beside Cody was Bailey. She had an eyebrow raised and stayed close to Cody in case he would need physical and moral support from her. Cody harshly gestured to Bob and Barbara with his hands.

"I can't believe you, Barbara! I know we aren't a couple anymore but we've only been separated for a month. Don't you have any decency to wait for at least six months? And the worst part is that you rebound with Bob! You two make me sick!"

Barbara felt guilty and Bob just felt plain weird.

"Cody! Let me explain!"

"There's no need to explain, Barbara! You could wait to get away from me!"

"But Cody-!"

"No!"

Cody leaves in a huff. He leaves Bob and Barbara behind. Bailey races to catch up with him. Bob and Barbara feel terrible for how Cody found out about them but they didn't know what to do. They knew that Cody didn't want to see them so the best course of action that they could take at the moment was to give him space.

Meanwhile, Cody was walking very fast but as his steps progressed during his journey through the hallways, the slower that they got. Bailey was on his trail. She was able to ketch up with him as he slowed down. He got to the exit before he stopped with heaving breaths. Bailey stepped next to Cody and placed a careful hand on his sore back. His head craned down and Bailey patted his back.

"I just…I just can't believe…"

"It's okay, Cody. Just let it all out."

"Bob and Barbara? It baffles me that they got together and so soon after Barbara's and my break up."

"Some people are mentally weak. They just need companionship right away. Not everyone is as strong and as honorable as you are Cody. You're a good guy and you don't deserve this sort of treatment but sometimes bad things happen to good people. I mean, there's no need worrying about it. You have much more important things to think about."

"I guess you're right, Bailey. It's just so shocking."

"I know, Cody."

"Thanks for comforting me, Bailey."

"My pleasure, Cody."

Bailey removes her hand from Cody's back. He lifts his head up along with his spirits. He wipes away a few tears and has a small smile etched on his face. He gazes into Bailey's eyes.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

Cody and Bailey exit the school and walk together down the same path they've taken for the past month and a half while school's been in session. On their way back, Bailey attempts to further distract Cody by reminding him of the fun that they're going to have on the boat for their Biology class. Cody takes the bait and Bailey reels him in for a long talk.

To Be Continued…


	16. Thrash About

On the morning of Friday, Cody was finishing up packing all the materials that he would need for the field trip. His and Bailey's Biology class was informed that it would take up most of the school day so they had to be prepared for about five and a half hours on a boat. They would have to attend their first period class in the morning and then line up for the school bus out in front of the school. They would be excused for the rest of the day for the field trip. However, the students were obligated to stay on the field trip or else it would result to an unexcused absence and a dropped letter grade for the class. Cody thought that it was a given to not ditch the field trip. He thought that his classmates should be grateful enough that they would have the chance to learn while outside the contained classroom and be out in the ocean on a boat. They would have the opportunity to feel the ocean spray against their faces and breathe in fresh air instead of inhaling stale classroom air that didn't circulate very much. Cody checked and double checked his belongings before he closed up his backpack. He had two number two pencils, a pen, an eraser, some sheets of loose binder paper and a notebook. He also had a portable first aid kit, a squeeze tube of ointment and a blanket just in case in got a little cold for his light jacket to handle. Cody also had a bagged lunch that his mom made for him, his cell phone and his wallet. Carey had always taught Cody to be prepared for anything as he grew up. He also learned similar skills from being in Scouts with Zack but he wasn't very good at that for some reason. Cody learned from his mom better than from a Scout Master like Mr. Moseby. Cody packed up his stuff and waited by the door for Zack to drag his sorry butt out of the room and off to school.

When Zack and Cody got to school, they head over to their lockers. Zack was putting away a few things. Cody was looking through his locker in case he would forget something. Zack heavily sighed and slammed his locker door.

"Cody, why do you and Bailey get to go on a field trip with your Biology class but it I don't? I have Biology too!"

"It just depends on the Biology teacher, Zack. Do you have the same teacher as us?"

"I don't know."

"Who do you have?"

"Mr. Thompson."

"Well, of course you don't have the same teacher as Bailey and I. We have Mrs. Spencer."

"Why can't Mr. Thompson take us on a field trip like Mrs. Spencer?"

"He probably has different plans and methods on how he wants to teach your class as opposed to how Mrs. Spencer would want to teach. Each teacher has their own unique approach on how to educate their students."

"Fine! Be that way."

"Zack, don't be so sore. Maybe someday, you'll get to go on a field trip for one of your classes while we're still in high school."

"Well, I sure hope so."

Cody looks at his watch. He looks at Zack and closes his locker. He then pats Zack on the shoulder as he begins to pass him by.

"Well, Zack, I got to go. I'll see you later today at the suite."

"See you later, bro."

Cody passes by Zack and heads to his and Bailey's history class. As soon as the bell rings, class starts. Cody and Bailey make sure to savor their time in history class as they will then leave the school after the period is over. The moment the class was over, Cody and Bailey talked about the Revolution in France from their World History class as they walked together to line up at the school bus with the rest of their Biology classmates. As Cody and Bailey lined up, Mrs. Spencer arrived and had a clipboard with a piece of paper on it with her. She made sure the students were in a straight line before she allowed the class to board the bus. It took the class a good fifteen minutes to all be boarded and seated on the school bus and to have Mrs. Spencer on as well. When everybody was settled in and was silent, she took roll call on the clipboard and then went through proto call with her class. She then sat down. The bus driver stood up and went through a few things with the class. He mentioned about the emergency exits in case of an accident and reminded the student to mind themselves and to be respectful of everybody else. Once safety regulations were covered, the bus driver sat back down and closed the doors. He started the engine and began to drive down to the docks.

The school bus drove down a few streets that varied in length. Some streets were short and others were long. After a half hour drive, the bus parked in a parking lot that stopped just a few feet away from the docks. Mrs. Spencer made a head count, thanked the bus driver and then allowed her class to get off the bus. She reminded the class to thank the bus driver for the ride. She also reminded them not to leave anything behind as they would board a different bus upon their return from the being on the boat. Students filed up in the small isle of the bus and leave the vehicle one by one. Cody and Bailey were the last ones to leave since they waited for their classmates to pass them by. They wanted to avoid bumping into their classmates. When they got off the bus, they walked up to the class just in time to listen to Mrs. Spencer telling the class about orderly conduct while being guests on the boat. Unlike most of their classmates, Cody and Bailey were very excited to get on the boat and to identify and examine different life forms from Zoo Plankton to Seaweed and Bottlenose Dolphins. The unfortunate part of the field trip was that they could not venture too far out into the open sea. The boat would only float within the boundaries of the bay.

By the time that Mrs. Spencer was done lecturing her students on how to behave, the class was ready to get on the boat. She made the class line up. As the students waited for the 'okay' to go on board the boat, they caught sight of the name of the water vessel. It was the Commonwealth Fleet. The boat had blue and silver colored lines below the first deck. Aside from the two slivers of color, most of the boat was white. Mrs. Spencer talked with the Captain and then signaled the class to come on board. Students were happy to finally come on the boat. The Captain smiled under his gray mustache that went well with his scruffy beard. His glasses glistened from the reflection of light bouncing off the water from outside. His cap was on just right. Mrs. Spencer first introduces the Captain to her class. After a short introduction of his name, the Captain greets the class.

"Hello, students."

"Hello, Captain Smith."

"I hope you're all excited as I am to be on this educational adventure as I am. We will embark on a voyage around the Massachusetts' Bay and observe the many wondrous creatures and life force that reside in these magnificent waters. Now follow me as and I'll give a quick tour of the boat. Afterwards, we'll have everybody put on life jackets for safety precautions and get settled into you seats as we head off into the water. Once the boat has been set on course, you then may get out of your seats and follow the instructions of your wise and kind teacher, Mrs. Spencer."

Captain Smith goes off and leads Mrs. Spencer and her students on a tour of the boat. It takes about thirty minutes to do so before everyone can put on their life jackets. At once when the life jackets are on, Mrs. Spencer and her Biology class sits down in their seats. They listen to Captain Smith's warning from the intercom of the boat and wait for the vessel to move from port. After ten minutes of waiting, the boat finally moves from the port and into free water. The Commonwealth Fleet is out in the Massachusetts Bay. Mrs. Spencer gets up and directs her students to do the same. Everybody stands up and stretches out their muscles as they do as. Mrs. Spencer talks to her students and then they start their task of identifying and examining various sea creatures.

At the railing of the boat's starboard, Cody and Bailey lean over to see various creatures. They take notes and have a ball identifying all of them. They are very engaged in the activity. Most of their classmates give minimal interest to the assignment while they remain very interested in all that they can see in the ocean. Cody and Bailey point out to each other at different intervals all the Zoo Plankton and kelp or seaweed. They also see a school of fish swim by. Cody and Bailey gaze at remarkable thing that is called sea life. They lean back from the railing and jot down their final notes for the assignment. They lean against a nearby wall.

"Isn't this great, Bailey?"

"It sure is, Cody. I just love the sea. It's so beautiful and calm. It's nothing like back home with the loci invasions, twisters, snow storms or droughts."

"I know. But The East Coast has its fair share of natural disasters like hurricanes, blizzards, floods and frozen rain."

"I think the East Coast is better off than the Mid-West though."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Bailey. I do admire you though. You came from the Mid-West and had survived many natural disasters."

"Thank you, Cody."

"Sure thing, Bailey."

Cody and Bailey smiled at each other. They knew that they shared some level ground when it came to natural disasters. If a disaster did strike, they would know how to pull through with it together. Even though neither knew it, both of them were thinking that they wouldn't mind being with each other when it came down to having a buddy for emergencies when something terrible would happen. They both thought that they would make a good team. Cody and Bailey blushed and turned away out of embarrassment at the same time. This meant that they didn't see what the other one was doing since they turned away so quickly. Their cheeks were burning red. Their hearts pounded so fast and hard that they could swear that they could jump right out of their chests. Both Cody and Bailey caught their breaths and turned back to each other.

"Umm…"

Just then, as sudden shake rocks the boat. Everybody is startled by the abrupt and unstable motion of the boat. Cody and Bailey lose their footing for the slightest time and stabilize their bodies by holding unto the railing. Captain Smith turns on the intercom and assures everyone that they just encountered some rough waves. He encourages everybody to calm down and carry on with their activities but no one is sure that it is safe to do so. Another collision of waves crashes against the Commonwealth Fleet to shake it once more. Captain Smith corrects himself and urges everyone to take shelter in the boat. Mrs. Spencer and the class go inside for shelter. Mrs. Spencer has the class sit down and does a head count. Everyone is accounted for. She checks the time and figures that it would a good time as any to let her students to have their bagged lunches. She lets the students know that they can eat and they get out their lunches. As the class eats, Cody and Bailey happen to be at a table near a porthole. They eat their lunches together in silence as they peer out of the port hole to monitor the current weather conditions. The weather seemed fair enough but with one violent push it could turn for the worst. The weather condition was bordering on violent but stayed fair and for the most part it was calm. Cody and Bailey finish their lunch in no time and just sit at the table. They were shaken on the inside but maintained a cool and collected exterior.

Wind blew from outside and found its way inside the boat. It brought an eerie chill to the atmosphere. The chill was deep and piercing like the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean. Those were parts of the ocean were mysterious and remained a mystery to people. The dark depths of the ocean was filled with fear and uncertainty and the gusts of wind in the boat had a similar gave off a similar vibe. Bailey shivered and Cody wanted to ease the chill that surrounded her body. Cody took the liberty of lending his blanket to her. He grabbed his messenger bag and unzipped the main compartment. He pulled out a blue fleece blanket and zipped his bag back up. He had put his backpack away and then looked at Bailey. He knew that she would get more use out of it since she was closer to the door. Cody extended his arm out to her with the blanket in his hand.

"Here, Bailey. Take this. It'll keep you warm."

Bailey looked at Cody and noticed the blanket. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, no, Cody. I couldn't possibly take your blanket. You were smart enough to come prepared."

"Yeah but it was a slim chance that we would have to deal with strong winds. Please, take it, Bailey. You'll need it more than I will."

"No, Cody. It's fine. I'll be fine."

"I don't think so. Take the blanket. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Please, just take it."

"Okay. If you insist."

"I insist."

"Okay…"

Bailey hesitantly takes the blanket from Cody's hand. He's glad that she takes the blanket and watches her unravels the blanket and wraps it around her body. Bailey gets comfortable in the warmth and softness of the fleece blanket. Bailey wants to repay Cody in some small way. She offers for him to come next to her so he can leach some heat from her. Cody accepts the offer and moves over to Bailey's side of the table and sits down on the bench that was partially attached to the wall. Cody positions himself so that he is shoulder-to-shoulder with Bailey. He doesn't wrap his arm around her because they are just friends and they still need to follow school rules of PDA. They can't show public displays of affect even if they were a couple. But they weren't so they had no reason to do it. However, to Cody's surprise, Bailey tilts her head and rests it against his shoulder. Cody can feel the soft brush of Bailey's hair on his cheek and part of his neck. Cody can feel his cheeks heat up again.

Just as Cody was about to drift into a restful position with Bailey beside him, he can feel the boat shake. His body was thrown forward and his stomach had hit the edge of the table. Bailey lifted her head up in alert. Cody wanted to know how badly the conditions were getting so he sprinted to see for himself. Bailey tries to reach out for him but he's too fast. He leans over the railing and peers over off to the starboard bow. He sees that the waves are getting vicious and that dark clouds swirling around in the sky. And Cody wasn't the only one who was curious about the current situation. Other students came out and watched as the clouds formed into bigger and darker clouds. Bailey ditched the blanket and joined Cody as quickly as she could. When she came out, clouds were getting bigger. After a while, raindrops began to fall from the sky and landed on the boat and its passengers.

Before anybody knew that it was best to go back inside, waves thrashed about. Mrs. Spencer tried to call her class back inside but the waves overpowered her voice. Water jumped up and splashed students. Cody and Bailey got a big heap of water splashed on them. They were soaking. The boat shook and Bailey fell backwards and went down on the ground. As water spewed in different directions, she held on to the railing for dear life. Mrs. Spencer tries to assist Bailey to get her up on her feet but she slips and loses her balance. Cody comes over to help Bailey up and succeeds. Bailey is able to take Cody's hand and stands up with his help. When they thought it was safe to simply stand for a short moment, it wasn't. A big wave comes over the boat and washes over the railing. It misses most of the students except for one individual.

Cody got caught in the wave and was about to get washed up in the surf. Bailey reaches for him but her efforts are in vein as the water pulls on his body and takes him away. There is a mess of water swirling in its self and Bailey can barely see anything since her vision is blocked by the murkiness of the salty liquid. She can't see him until it was too late. The water goes down and Cody is seen unconscious. His body drifts out into the ocean. Bailey felt paralyzed. She couldn't feel anything but the pounding feeling of her heart that seemed be stuck in her throat. Bailey took one stiff step forward and extended a shaky arm out. She slipped and lost her footing. He body would have slammed into the railing and possibly have been thrown over into the water if it weren't for Mrs. Spencer catching her in time. Bailey wanted to say something, anything at all. Her lungs were failing her as Mrs. Spencer held onto her. Bailey scrounged up all the strength that she had left in her lungs and screamed for dear life. She screamed loud and clear and it was just one name. She screamed with every inch of her body and tears flowed down her cheeks but she didn't notice the hot and salty wetness that emitted from her eyes. Clouds were in the sky and in Bailey's eyes. One name echoed in her mind as she screamed it out loud. It traveled far and wide across the bay.

"Cody…!"

To Be Continued…


	17. To Add Salt To A Wound

Cody's name was all that had echoed in Bailey's mind. It was endless and it was loud. Mrs. Spencer took great care of taking Bailey back inside the boat. The waves calmed down and she yelled to her students to come back inside. None of them rebelled. They all took heed of Mrs. Spencer's warning. Numerous students gathered into five groups of three and two groups of four. Mrs. Spencer settled Bailey down where she had previously sat with Cody. When Bailey was settled down and Mrs. Spencer was sure that she would be okay for the moment, she turned to the rest of her students to see how they were doing.

While she was all on her own, Bailey huddled in the corner of the bench and leaned against the wall as she bunched up the once discarded fleece blanket close to her body. The petrified farm girl stayed in her scrunched up position as long as her body could allow her until she would be forced to think of what could have come of Cody. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. She had a spacy stare on her face. A vague look suited her well at the moment. Bailey was absolutely shocked on what happened to Cody. He was more than a good friend to her, he was her best friend. She cared about him deeply and now he had been taken away from her by an unexpected clash of waves. The ocean just took Cody away. The unforgiving waters took Cody away from Bailey. She wasn't happy. She couldn't feel much emotion though. The only thing that kept bailey together was her muscles, nerves and bones. The support system of her body kept her up. Bailey didn't keep track of time but she knew that in the real world, time passed at a relatively fair pace. It wasn't until a shift in the boat's speed that Bailey woke up from her day-time terror. She snapped out of her reverie and her eyes fluttered for short moment or two. Bailey stretched out her limbs as her ears were her main tool to keeping her aware of the world around her. All she could hear was that Captain Smith was barking orders to his crewmen to retrieve a lost body of a high school student. Mrs. Spencer had been working hard to ensuring the health and safety of each of her students.

Bailey was now fully aware of her surroundings. She looked around her and realized that her classmates huddled together in corners. They wanted to stay safe. They didn't want to end up like Cody. Bailey blinked for a few seconds and pushed the blanket off her body. She got out her seat and went back out to the railing. She saw how the boat made waves by pushing through the currently calm water with increased speed. With her deep brown eyes, Bailey searched for Cody's unconscious body that could be floating in the water at any given time. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were still big and dark but they weren't swirling in a threatening way. The clouds did not let rain fall down. They simply covered the sky in a dark and cold blanket. A moderate wind blew around in the air to accompany the clouds but barely did anything else. Bailey searched and searched with her eyes. There was a considerable amount of determination in the brown orbs of beauty and sight. For how many hours it would take, Bailey was prepared to make the minimal time and beyond to ensure that she successfully found Cody. She didn't want his body to be lost at sea. For a person to go missing was much worse than death itself. In death, people who most likely know where the person who had passed on was. With a missing person, it would be unknown if that said missing person was either dead or alive. A very likely scenario is that, after a search for the missing has lost its case, a person is then proclaimed dead. Not knowing the cause or location of a loved one when they are separated from all of society is one of the worst feelings that could ever be felt.

Just as raindrops formed from the clouds in Bailey's eyes so did the teardrops in the sky. Raindrops formed in the dark clouds and were ready to fall. Five minutes of build-up summons the rain to fall and it did. It fell hard and fast. It pelted the boat. Bailey seemed to have been losing hope to ever find Cody the further the speed and intensity of the rain had progressed. She felt ill. She looked down at the water. An object floated in her sight of vision. She looked toward it and followed it all the way to what it was connected to. Bailey continued to steer her eyes in an upward motion until she saw something miraculous that was in front of her. What she saw wasn't a 'what' but a 'who'. Bailey spotted Cody's body and immediately notified Mrs. Spencer, who in turn had notified Captain Smith.

Captain Smith had the boat slow down and be anchored down. He sent two crewmen to go out and fetch the body by using a small row boat. The two crewmen followed their orders precisely and recovered Cody's body. They brought it back up on board. They gently laid Cody on a bench inside and took off his red jacket to let it dry off. Bailey was there when the crewmen had lain Cody's scratched up body on the bench that she had previously had been sitting at. Mrs. Spencer came over to check for a pulse and got a faint one. She was relieved that Cody was still alive but was still concerned for his well-being. Mrs. Spencer requested for Captain Smith's assistance and he came over as soon as possible. Captain Smith checked Cody's condition and proclaimed that he would be just fine once someone performed CPR on him. No one really knew how to perform CPR except for Captain Smith and so he opted to do it himself. He used CPR on Cody and was able to get him to cough up salt water. Mrs. Spencer thanked Captain Smith and he left with a polite smile. Mrs. Spencer appointed Bailey to look after Cody while she would fetch him some water.

Cody seemed to be well as much as he could for a person who floated around in the water for a significant amount of time but his body took some damage during his aimless journey. He was weak as his body was somewhat banged up but he luckily had no broken bones. Cody just suffered from minor cuts, bruises, scratches and a bad dose of salt water. Bailey looked over Cody like a watch dog. She never tore her gaze away from him. Not even when Mrs. Spencer shortly arrived back with a bottle of water for Cody to drink from and had supposedly relieved Bailey of her duty did Bailey falter from watching over Cody. Bailey looked over Cody's salt water encrusted cuts and knew that she had no time to waste to treat them. She grabbed Cody's messenger bag and rummaged through it until she found ointment. She took the squeeze tube, opened it and applied ointment around opening of the cuts that were on Cody's arms. After she applied ointment, Bailey cleaned off the remainder of any debris and then had put on bandages over the cuts. She then proceeded to clean and cover the scratches on his face and hands. Bailey watched over Cody with all her heart and soul.

When she knew Cody's cuts and scratches were taken care off and most of the sea water was coughed up, Bailey took the opportunity to aid Cody in drinking water. She would gently nudge him so he would be awake just long enough to take a few sips of fresh water from a bottle that Mrs. Spencer got for him. Bailey had Cody to drink at least half of the bottle before he could rest again. She gave him water in intervals knowing that Cody would slowly regain his strength back. She would let him sip and then take a breather or two and then sip again. By the time that Cody had drank half of the bottle of water; he was very tired and needed to rest. Bailey repositioned herself on the bench so that she would be sitting while she watched over him. She gently laid his head down on her lap as to provide support and threw his blanket over his body. Cody rested well and recovered at a steady pace because of Bailey. At one point, Mrs. Spencer checked on Cody and Bailey. She congratulated Bailey for her dedication of taking care of Cody and all Bailey could say in response that she was only doing what any decent human being would do for a dear friend. Mrs. Spencer smiled at Bailey and went to leave her to her business of taking care of Cody.

For most of the way back, Cody slept with his head placed on Bailey's lap. He was comfortable and warm and was well cared for. Twenty minutes of travelling was left when Cody woke up and stared into Bailey's eyes that had been staring at him the whole time. Cody gave Bailey a weak smile.

"Hey."

"Hi, Cody. How do you feel?"

"I feel good. May I please have some more water?"

"Sure."

Bailey reaches over to grab the water from the table. She uses her free hand to lift Cody's head and helps him drink some more water. He drinks what he needs and nods his head at Bailey. She takes it as a sign that he's done drinking. She puts his head down and twists the cap back on the bottle and puts the bottle back on the table. She turns her attention back to Cody.

"So how have you been?"

"Well, considering that I have a nice and warm lap as my pillow, I guess I could say that I'm fine."

Bailey lets out a light-hearted giggle.

"That's not what I mean, Cody."

"I know. Actually, I feel much better and it's all thanks to you."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Sure you do, Bailey! You're a great caregiver. You should be a doctor. I know you have dreamed to be a Pediatrician. You really have the makings of a great doctor."

Bailey blushes hard. "Thanks, Cody."

"No. Thank you for taking such great care of me."

"Oh, it's no problem…"

"Well, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome, Cody. And you'll be a great doctor too."

"Thanks, Bails."

Bailey seems a bit startled by the name.

"Bails?"

"Yeah. It's a nickname. I hope you're okay with it."

Bailey smiles at Cody. "Of course I'm okay with it."

"Good because from now on I will refer to you as either Bailey or Bails. For the most part, I'll call you by your first name. I'd thought I'd let you know."

"Well, thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome."

Cody smiled at Bailey. It was a charming smile and it made Bailey's heart drop from her throat to the bottom of her stomach. She didn't know what to do with herself. She liked the nickname but something stirred in her soul. It swirled and turned. The wooden spoon of life stirred the soup of her bemused soul in a vat that was continuously warmed by love. The flames went aglow from underneath the vat and burned. It burned so much that Bailey just had to save her soul from the hot soup. She stared into Cody's enchanting eyes. They were blue with a touch of green. It was like looking into a soft green meadow with a river wrapping around it. Bailey knew at that moment what exactly she was feeling. She didn't just love Cody; she was in love with him. She knew it and she couldn't deny it. Her body trembled and her sense heightened. Bailey felt nervous with Cody piercing through her soul. Bailey readjusted herself in her seat. Cody stopped looking at Bailey and turned his head on its side and closed his eyes. Bailey watched Cody for a short while and then turned her attention to her classmates. They appeared to have calmed down. After re-evaluating her surroundings, Bailey became aware of her own body. She needed to relieve herself of her duty from looking after for a short time. She needed to use the restroom and get some water as well. Bailey carefully lifted the blanket from Cody's body and folded it up. She then maneuvered herself around so she could get up and also not disturb Cody at the same. She successfully got up and tucked the blanket under Cody's head. Once she was satisfied with leaving Cody to himself, she left to use the bathroom and get a bottle of water.

Not long after Bailey was gone, she came back. Upon her arrival, Bailey peered over the table to see how Cody was doing. Her eyes did not spot him lying down on the bench. She began to panic. She turned her body around and found him…stretching and had his jacket back on. He was up and about stretching his limbs. Bailey crept forward.

"Cody?"

Cody did one last arm stretch and looked over at Bailey with a faint smile.

"Hello, Bailey. I see you got up."

"Cody, I…"

"I know. It's okay. I understand. Besides, I needed to get up and release tension from my muscles."

"Uh huh."

Cody walks over to Bailey.

"Why don't we get our things are be ready to leave the boat when we have to?"

"Uh huh."

"Did I scare you?"

"A little bit, I didn't know where you could have gone."

"I'm sorry, Bailey."

"Oh, It's okay, Cody. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Bailey smiled at Cody. She happened to drive her vision down and noticed that Cody didn't have his bracelet on. She looked up at him.

"Cody, where's your bracelet?"

"Oh! I left it back at home. I was afraid that it would get washed up or get wet while we were on the boat so I left it behind. I tucked it away somewhere safe so that Zack wouldn't be able to ruin it."

"Oh, what a relief. I'm actually glad that you left it behind for today."

"Yeah. That way, I'll be able to cherish it even longer. I'll wear it tomorrow and beyond."

"That means a lot to me, Cody. I'm so glad that you like it."

"I love it."

Bailey smiles and Cody does the same. He brings a gentle hand on her back and ushers back to their table. They gather their belongings and settle into their seats. For the last ten minutes of the ride back to the harbor, Cody and Bailey wait around just like their classmates have done. When the Commonwealth Fleet docked, Captain Smith made sure his passengers were fine and had a good time on the boat despite the fact that they encountered a small fight with the waves. Mrs. Spencer assured that Captain Smith was at no fault and she was glad that he and his crew did to bring back Cody. Captain Smith was grateful and bowed politely to Mrs. Spencer. The two adults shared polite words and then bid farewell to each other. Afterwards, Mrs. Spencer had her class line up and did a head count before she allowed the class to leave the boat.

When the class was lined up at the parking lot, they waited for the new school bus to come and pick them up. As they waited, students began to chatter about the waves crashing down on the boat. They talked so much that a burred sound emitted from the group of students. It was white noise. Cody and Bailey stood off from a distance. Mrs. Spencer looked over all of her students but she took good note of Cody and Bailey's interaction with each other. They didn't seem to do much but she knew that they were very close friends. She suspected that they would eventually become a couple. She actually expected them to become a couple when the moment was right.

Twenty minutes passed since the new school bus was supposed to come and it wasn't there yet. Mrs. Spencer thought that something was wrong. She pulled out her cell phone and called the school for assistance. The Main Office couldn't do much to help her and the receptionist referred Mrs. Spencer to ask help from the School District. She called the School District and they told her that they would get a bus to pick them up. Mrs. Spencer thanked them and asked how long it would take for the bus to arrive. The School District informed her that it take ten minutes for the bus to get to them. Mrs. Spencer thanked them again and hung up the phone. She placed her cell phone back in her bag and turned to her students to inform them of the delay and that they would be expecting another bus in ten minutes. When the newly ordered bus arrived, Mrs. Spencer had the class file in the bus and made sure everyone had a seat. She took roll call and talked with the bus driver. Once everything was taken of, the bus driver started the engine and drove off back to Cheever's High School.

Upon the arrival of the school bus at Cheever's High, it was ten minutes past five. Mrs. Spencer allowed her students to get off the bus and then got off herself. She thanked the bus driver and then she drove off. Mrs. Spencer gathered her students in a huddled group and told them what their assignment would be based off what they learned from the field trip. She wanted a report on the different species and life forms that they saw earlier that day. She noted that the report had to be at least five paragraphs long but students could make it longer if they wished as long as it was coherent to the assignment from identifying and examining the sea creatures. She wanted twelve point font on the report as well. Half of the class moaned. Mrs. Spencer reminded the class that they still were to give in a report. She expected them at the beginning of class on Monday. More students groaned. Mrs. Spencer gave her students a stern talk and then said that they were done and that everybody could go home.

Students pulled out their cell phones and called anybody that they trusted to give them a ride back to their homes. The recipients of the calls were responsible adults of all sorts. There were moms and dads. There were older cousins and grandparents that were called. Some of them were also neighbors and family friends. Others were older brothers or sisters. There could have been the occasional call of an aunt or uncle. However, there was a difference between who was contacted and who could come over to the school. Some students had to make more than one call while others just had to make one call. The majority of responsible adults were of family members. Cody called his mom to pick him up and asked Bailey if she had a ride home. She bashfully shook her head 'no'. Cody asked her if she would like ride with him and his mom on their way back to the Tipton. Bailey tried to politely decline but Cody didn't have any of it from her. She was only acting that way because she thought that she would feel awkward getting a ride home with Cody and his mom. Cody asked his mom if it was okay that they brought Bailey back to her home with them and she was fine with it. Carey told Cody that she would be at the school in five minutes. Cody thanked his mom and hung up on her.

While Cody and Bailey waited, it began to sprinkle. Small raindrops made their way down to the ground and on people's bodies. Mrs. Spencer waited with her students to make sure that they had rides back to their homes. She saw that as the student population of her class withered away, Cody and Bailey were left behind. They were waiting for Carey. Mrs. Spencer looked over them until Carey drove up and brought them in the car. Mrs. Spencer waved at Cody and Bailey and they happened to noticed. They waved back as Carey drove off.

As Carey was driving in the general direction of the Tipton, she took the time to make small talk with her son and his best friend. She asked where Bailey was from and she got an answer. Carey asked Cody about the field trip and he gave her a vague answer. Carey wanted to get to more out of Cody and Bailey and so she thought of something that they might catch their interest.

"Hey, guys? Isn't Homecoming in two weeks from now?"

Cody shrugs his shoulder. "Yes."

"So, don't you kids have a school dance at the end of the week?"

Bailey didn't answer because she wasn't sure. Cody was very sure of himself though.

"Yes. There is going to be a school dance. We're going to have Spirit Week and then have a dance and football game at the end of the week."

"So, do you think you guys will go to either one of them?"

"I wouldn't go to the football game."

Cody gruffly stated as he crossed his arms.

"What about the dance?"

Bailey thought about the dance. She could possibly go with Cody to the dance. She hoped that it would bring her and him closer together.

"I might go to the dance, Mrs. Martin. Cody, are you going to the dance?"

Cody lost his turgid mood and perked up in his seat next to his mom. Cody thought of the chance that he and Bailey could have a nice time together.

"I'm going to the dance."

"Okay. I guess I'm going too."

Carey smiled. She got the two teens to talk more than a few words. The short conversation certainly lifted their spirits just enough.

"Well, I'm sure the dance will be fun for you guys."

"I hope so, mom. You never know what's going to happen."

"Just you wait, Cody. You and Bailey will have a great time at the dance. Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

Cody slumped into the passenger's front seat. Bailey leaned into the cushion of her seat in the back and looked out the window that was closest to her. The rest of the drive was silent with the exception of when Carey asked Bailey how to get to her house. When Carey dropped Bailey off, Bailey thanked Carey for the ride and said goodbye to Cody. Bailey walked back to her home. Carey waited for a while to make sure Bailey got inside her home all right before she drove off. When Bailey got inside her home safe and sound, Carey drove off back to the Tipton and brought her and Cody in one piece.

To Be Continued…


	18. Under The Radar

What followed a trying Friday was a restful Saturday. Cody slept well and long. Despite Cody having trouble falling asleep, sleeping eight and a half hours, and going to bed at least an hour after Zack, Cody woke up before his twin brother. Cody woke up around nine thirty. He got out of bed and made it. He looked over at his brother's bed and saw that Zack was still asleep. Cody shook his head in disapproval and went ahead to get ready for the day. He picked out an outfit and headed for the bathroom. Cody took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He left the bathroom with his pajamas and placed them on his bed before he headed over to the kitchenette to fix himself a bowl of cereal. Everything seemed just fine and dandy as Cody enjoyed a quiet and simple Saturday morning. Cody was fine eating his cereal until a pang of sharp pain jolted through his right elbow. The hand that was holding the spoon twitched a bit. Cody groaned ever so slightly. He took a moment to let the pain pass. He realized that it was left over pain from the previous day. He would have to eventually deal with the aftermath of his thrashing from the waves of the bay. The pain passed for the meantime and Cody was able to finish his breakfast with minimal irritation.

When he was gone eating, Cody brought the bowl and spoon over to the sink and proceeded to wash the silverware and then had put them away. Cody stretched out his legs since he still could feel pain in them. They were a little numb and Cody wanted to take care of his legs. After his legs were stretched out, Cody swung his arms around to release tension and undo knots that formed in his shoulders and biceps or what he would call if he had any muscle mass building up in the areas. After a few simple stretch exercises, Cody walked back to his and Zack's bedroom and grabbed a book to read. He brought the book with him to the table. He sat down and opened the book. He began reading the first chapter.

Zack woke up and got some breakfast when Cody was on the fifth chapter. It was close to ten in the morning when Zack joined Cody at the table so he could eat. As Zack took in spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth, he looked over at his studious brother. He noticed that Cody was reading some sort of book.

"Cody, what are you reading?"

"I'm reading a book."

"What kind of book?"

"It's a novel."

"What kind of novel?"

"You mean what genre is it?"

"I don't know. What does that mean?"

"Genre refers to a certain kind of category. Examples would include Westerns, romance, Sci-fi, fantasy and adventure."

"What category is the novel under?"

"It's a mix of history, mystery and suspense."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a detective named Steven Jacobson who has to solve a murder case. With each clue that he receives the more the murder case becomes a mystery. The story is set the Victorian Era."

"When was the Victorian Era?"

"Zack, if you had paid attention at all to history class in middle school you would know this."

"Well, I didn't pay attention. I'm not superman."

Cody rolls his eyes incredulously at Zack.

"The Victorian Era occurred from when Queen Victoria of England reigned power until her term as Queen was over."

"What?"

"The Victorian Era ran from the years of 1837 to 1901."

"What?"

"The Victorian Era ran as long as Queen Victoria was in power from the day she became Queen June 20, 1837 to her death on January 22, 1901."

"Huh?"

"Zack! The Victorian Era is one of the most important and influential periods of modern history! During the Victorian Era there was the period of the Gold Rush in America in parts of Canada. Prominent States of America for the Gold Rush was California, Colorado and Alaska. A territory from Canada that stood out during that same time was the Yukon Territory. It was close to the border of Alaska. One thing that came from the Victorian Era was the Steampunk genre in books. It became such an important part in life during the Victorian Era that it actually became a movement and a fashion statement. It was like a revolution."

"What about the Gold Rush?"

"Never mind that, Zack. Do you know about Sherlock Holmes? Greatest detective ever from England in the thought up world of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?"

Zack had a blank stare on his face. "Nope!"

Cody rolled his eyes again.

"Oh forget about it…"

Cody goes back to reading his book.

"Are you reading Sherlock Holmes?"

"No, Zack. Not today anyway."

"What are you reading? What is it called?"

"It's called None-of-your-business!"

"Oh, come on, Cody…"

"No."

"Cody."

"No."

"Fine. Be that way."

Zack continued to eat his breakfast. When he was done, he brought over the bowl and spoon and had put them in the sink. He went back to the bedroom and got changed. When he came back out, he flopped right on the couch and turned on the TV. Zack did some channel surfing until he found something that he liked. He turned up the volume just loud enough that Cody couldn't tune anything out anymore in order to read his book. Cody finished a chapter and bookmarked the beginning of the following chapter. He brought his book back to the bedroom. When he had put back his book on his side of the bedroom, he felt a vibration in his right pocket. Cody pulled out his cell phone and saw that he was getting a call. He answered his phone and found out that Bailey was calling him. He greeted her and asked what she wanted. Bailey initially told Cody that she wanted to make sure that he was okay. After the initial check-up, Cody and Bailey talked for the sake a recreational conversation. In the meantime, Zack was watching TV but he caught onto the conversation from within the bedroom. He lowered the volume just enough for him to eavesdrop on the conversation. He got up and crept up to lean against the slightly jarred open door. He was careful not be discovered by his brother. Zack tried to hear what Bailey also said but he just settled for Cody's responses.

"Bailey, I'm fine."

Cody paused for a moment to listen to Bailey.

"Yes. I'm sure. How are you?"

Cody was silent.

"I see. Uh huh. Okay. So do you want to hang out later today?"

Cody paced around as he listened to Bailey talk over the phone.

"Oh, I see. No. It's Okay. I'll see you at school."

Cody heard a hint of regret in Bailey's voice.

"No. It's fine. I understand. But you're still coming to the dance, aren't you?"

Cody had a small smile on his face. "That's great! Okay. I'll see you later, Bailey. Bye."

Cody hung up the phone. He then had put his cell phone back in his pocket. On the other side of the door, Zack scrambled back to his spot and turned the volume back up so he could keep up appearances. Cody opened the door and came out of the bedroom. He walked around the couch as he criticized Zack for having the volume on the TV on so high. Zack lowered the volume to an acceptable level as Cody sat down next to him. Zack pretended that he didn't know what Cody did in the bedroom. He'd put on his best naïve look as he turned to his younger twin brother.

"So, Cody, what took you so long to put a book back where you got it?"

"Oh, you know, I wanted to make sure that I didn't bend any of the corners when I had put it back."

"And?"

"And I got a call from Bailey."

"I didn't know that you had her digits."

"We exchanged phone numbers just after seeing each other for a few meetings over the summer. After we had each other's phone numbers, our friendship kind of grew from there."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"It's really none of your business."

"Why not?"

"Fine! We talked about hanging out."

"Oh."

Zack turned his attention back to the TV. Inside his mind, he was thinking to himself that he would give one more try to get Bailey to fall for him. Part of it was that he was a player and he had to get the hottest girls to fall for him. The other part, ironically, was that he was jealous of Cody. He was baffled by the fact that Cody had maintained a close friendship with Bailey. If she wasn't interested in Zack then it was her loss and he would just target Maya next. The hamster on the exercise wheel ran fast and hard to make the wheel spin like crazy as Zack thought of one last and final plot to get Bailey. He remembered that he had spy gear in his and Cody's room. If he could keep Cody and Bailey apart just long enough to be alone with Bailey, he could work his charm on her. Zack excused himself from the couch and went in the bedroom. He rummaged through his pile of junk and clothes until he found a small, hand-held recorder. He slipped the recorder in his pocket and returned to the couch. He plopped down on his butt and turned to Cody again.

Cody was watching the program on the TV. It was a cartoon. It was one of the few things that he and Zack both could agree to watch. Actually, it was the only thing that they could watch together. Cody had his arms crossed against his chest. He had a stern look on his face. Zack studied Cody's features on his face and focused his body language. Zack subtlety slipped the recorder out of his pocket and laid it on the couch and close to his leg so it would be hidden by his shorts. He kept his index finger over the record button ready to turn it on. He thumbed the volume knob up to level four. That would provide sufficient volume to hear clearly what was recorded. Zack poked at Cody's side until he turned his head to give him attention.

"What, Zack?"

"I was just wondering about something."

"Like what?"

"Well, it's been just over a month since you and Barbara broke up, right?"

"That's correct."

"Well, how do you feel about Barbara?"

Cody was taken aback. He was a little shocked that Zack showed any interest in his life but he accepted the question. Cody carefully thought of how he thought of Barbara. Zack waited for Cody's response. Just before Cody could vocalize his response, Zack pressed the record button.

"I think that I don't like her. I didn't like her at all. I thought I did but it was a big mistake. I shouldn't have let her into my heart when she came into my life. She just conspired against me."

"So, that's what you really think of her?"

"Yes. That's how I really feel about Barbara."

Zack took a moment to stop recording and then fiddled with the recorder before he turned it back on.

"How do you feel about Bailey?"

"I like her a lot. I think I love her. I want to be with her. I hope she's like me the same way but I'm afraid that she won't to be with me the way that I want to be with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I kind of have a crush on her."

"How would compare Barbara to Bailey?"

"Bailey is better than Barbara. Bailey is a better person than Barbara."

Zack turns off the recorder and puts it back in his pocket. He is satisfied with the data that he got from Cody. He would have to play around with the recordings to make it sound like Cody was still in love with Barbara and that he didn't like Bailey. Zack knew that it was a little risky and it might be tricky to manipulate the recordings but he could see no other way to be alone with Bailey. Zack usually didn't try three times to get a girl but he found it fun with mess with one of Cody's friends. He could make a few exceptions and Bailey was one of them. The other exception was Maddie. Zack realized that other than changing the recordings around, he would need to have solid set-up. He quickly conjured up a plan. He would mess with the recordings and create a string of lies between Cody, Bailey and Barbara. He'll tell each one of them something different and he won't let Bob know because he's afraid that Bob might get in the way of his plans. Zack remembered about Homecoming Dance and he decided to wait until then to take action. It would give him time to perfect his plan. Once Zack made a new plan to have his own fun, he plastered on a fake, relaxed smile.

"Cool."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just make sure that you were still you're same self."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to make sure that my little bro was still the same old dork."

"Zack…"

"I mean, come on! You have a crush on Bailey? That's funny!"

"It's not funny! She's a great person and I'm glad to have her in my life. She's an awesome friend and I want to give her what she deserves."

"You keep thinking that, Cody."

"Do you think I'm delusional?"

"I think you're over your head. She's out of your league."

"No. I don't think so."

"You can think that but she will only want to be friends with you, bro."

"Zack, why do you have to put me down like this?"

"I'm just looking after you, Cody. You need to face the facts, dude. You could try but you're not going to succeed."

Sarcasm dripped from Cody's spiteful tongue. "Thanks, Zack."

"Sure thing, Cody."

Zack turned back to the TV. He stared at the screen. He watched the cartoon that played before his eyes. All the while, Cody fidgeted in his seat until he couldn't take it anymore and so he got up and walked around. Cody then went in the bedroom. He laid down on his bed and thought of his friendship with Bailey. He didn't know what he was going to do. Cody was a little afraid that what Zack said about Bailey was out of his league. Maybe Zack was right and maybe Cody shouldn't give up. He had some hope left in him and so he thought of various ways that he could get closer to Bailey. For the past hours and even days Cody thought of ideas to win Bailey over. He would do whatever it took to win Bailey's heart regardless of what Zack says to him.

To Be Continued…


	19. A Shadow Of A Plot

Ever since the incident of waves crashing on the Commonwealth Fleet had gone by, Cody and Bailey were more cautious than before. They remained being close friends but they took precaution when meeting at the library. The seaworthy fiasco from the Biology field trip brought Cody and Bailey closer together but they were still very afraid of admitting their feelings to each other. They didn't want to risk destroying such a wonderful friendship. They played out various scenarios individually and none of them ended well. The scenarios weren't nightmares but they weren't master pieces either. During the next two weeks of school, Cody and Bailey each thought of ways to tell the other how they felt. For Cody, he was going to dress nicely, bring a short stemmed red rose and romance Bailey with excellent and graceful dance moves. In secret, he would go to Arwin's office and practice dancing. On one special occasion he sought tutoring for simple ballroom dance steps from his mom. Cody knew it was risky to ask for her help but she knew ballroom dancing like the back of her hand and he was desperate to impress Bailey. He wanted to show her that there was more to him than the sensitive, nerdy Martin twin. And as for Bailey, during the two weeks that came, she was preparing her dress for the dance. She didn't have enough money to buy a well-designed dress at some compartment store and she had fairly good sewing skills. She just had to make sure that the colors were not too dull but not too bright. She wanted to have something that said: 'I'm from the country but I live in the city now". Bailey wanted a good balance of humble and attractive. If she could get Cody's attention from wearing the dress then it might give her a sign that he likes her more than a friend. If he did act in certain way then Bailey would have the courage to take Cody aside and tell him how she felt. She just hoped that she wouldn't ruin anything between them.

Homecoming week came by mid-October. Students and teachers were happy for its arrival. The week would give Cheever's High School a chance to show school spirit. It usually was a fun way to kick off the school year with fun activities and showing off school colors. The whole week was filled all sorts of activities or themes to follow. On Monday, it was crazy hair day. Students and teachers could wear outrageous wigs, dye their hair or string beads and put in feathers in their hair. Some participants even became creative with ways of using hair gel and mousse. It was absolutely crazy on Monday with dyed hair and beards, fohawks, mohawks, multicolored wigs and rainbow afros. Tuesday was no different. Nor was Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Tuesday was dress like twins day. This involved students to have matching outfits no matter how they dressed. Some kids dressed as Oompa Loompas or, Thing One and Thing Two or some students just picked a teacher and dressed like them so they would that particular teacher's mini-me or full sized duplicate. Most students coordinated and dressed like twin with matching outfits except for Cody and Zack. They didn't feel like wearing matching outfits. It would be impossible since they wanted to remain as individuals and they were complete opposites. Wednesday was dress like a tourist day. It was Hawaii shirts, visors, Bermuda shorts, mix match socks and sandals galore. Thursday was beach day where everyone wore what they would wear at the beach with the exception that they had to appropriately cover their tops and bottoms to still follow the school's dress code. Most students were able to find clever ways to stay covered but still be able to show off their beach wear. Some outgoing students wore towels as capes and the daring types ran through the halls with just their swim suits on. The majority of the daring students were boys in their speedos and jammers. A few of them had swim trunks on though. One oddball male student who was a Senior dressed like a big baby. He did it just aggravate the teachers and shock his peers. He also did it as a dare from his friends. They wanted to see how much he could make people laugh. On Friday, students would wear spirit gear. They could wear the school colors in any way that would be visible or create shirts that showed school spirit in some creative way. When Friday did come and students were dressed from head to toe in school spirit wear, the time came during fourth period that the Principal announced the details for when the football game and school dance would start. At the beginning of the week, students were informed and encouraged to get their tickets then so they wouldn't have to worry about getting tickets at-the-door for either the football game or the school dance.

After school was dismissed, students scattered to different corners of the surrounding area of Cheever's High to go to their homes and get ready for the upcoming night's festivities. They got pumped up for the football game and for the school dance. Half of the students would attend the football game and the other half of the student population would go to the dance. Some students who planned on going to the football game and then the dance had got two tickets. They had the appropriate attire for each individual event: semi-formal for the dance and casual and spirited for the game. However, for both events, a small handful of teachers and faculty members were chosen to monitor the activity of the students to make sure that they followed school rules and if they had to, they would regulate certain students' actions if they weren't behaving correctly or safely. The game would start at seven and the dance started at seven thirty.

Back in suite 2330 at the Tipton Hotel, Cody was in his and Zack's bedroom laying out his outfit for the dance. It around six o'clock when he was getting ready for the Homecoming dance. He checked over his outfit and then nodded in approval of the clothes that he had selected. Cody brought the clothes with him to the bathroom and took a five minute shower. When he got out of the shower, Cody rinsed his face, brushed his teeth, combed his wet hair and then began to change into his clothes. Once he was dressed and was clean, Cody used his towel to dry his wet hair and combed it again. When Cody's hair was dry, clean and well combed, Cody picked up his previous clothes and placed the used towel on the towel rack before he left the bathroom. By the time, he returned to the bedroom, it was six thirty. Cody inspected himself and thought he didn't look too shabby for a nerd. He had on black pants and black shoes to match. He fashioned a decent black leather belt and on a white short sleeved button up shirt and was topped off with a black polyester and spandex long sleeved warm up jacket. The jacket was zipped up three fourths of the way up to Cody's neck so that just a tad of his white shirt could be seen and that Cody could comfortably breathe since the collar tended to hug the neck when completely zipped up.

Cody checked himself one last time and then turned his head and saw Zack from across the room. Zack was wearing brown pants with black shoes. He also wore a blue short sleeved button up shirt with a black windbreaker jacket. His jacket wasn't zipped up at all. It just lamely hung from Zack's sides. His hair was in a decent state but could have used a few comb strokes through it. Cody checked to see if Zack needed any other improvements before he would open his mouth to give his big brother some dressing pointers. Cody saw no other flaws in his brother's appearance and so he walked over and told Zack that he may want to brush his hand over his bangs to straighten them out. Zack brushed his hand over and straightened out his slightly skewed bangs. Cody flicked some dirt off of Zack's right shoulder and then looked straight into his eyes.

"Zack, you got to pay attention to your outfit. Don't you want to come to a dance looking decent at least?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, next time take better care of when you get ready for a school dance."

"Fine. When can we go?"

"As soon as we check to make sure that we have our tickets and student IDs. Do you have yours?"

"Yep. They're in my pocket."

"Okay. Good. I have my ticket and ID too. I also have my cell phone if we need a ride back home from mom."

"Okay….Now can we go?"

"Yeah. Just hold on one sec."

"Ugh…fine."

Cody leaves the bedroom and goes to the refrigerator and takes out the red rose that he was planning to give Bailey. He makes sure that it still has enough water in the plastic wrap to keep it fresh. He tucks nicely under his left arm for safety and calls Zack out to let him that they can leave. Before they leave, they say goodbye to their mom. Afterwards, the two Martins brothers head off to their school to go to the school dance. When they arrive to the school's gym, they show their tickets and student IDs and get neon colored wrist band to permit them to come back inside if they need to use the bathroom or get some fresh air. Once Zack and Cody have been permitted to enter the gym, Zack immediately goes off in some odd direction and leaves Cody behind at the entrance. Cody walks off to the right and stays close to the wall. He observes his surroundings and tries to search for Bailey. He looks at his watch and sees that it is thirty minutes until the dance officially starts. He looks around and spots Bob and Barbara together in a corner across the way.

Bob seems to have just gotten him and Barbara some punch to drink. Cody can see that Barbara takes a cup of punch from one of Bob's hands and smiles at him. Cody evaluates the smile and thinks that Barbara is tired. He looks over the couple's wardrobe. Bob has on brown dress shoes, brown slacks, a brown blazer and a white long sleeved button up shirt. Cody can tell the difference from a long sleeve to a short sleeve because of how the sew lines appear near the neck and shoulders. The shirt appears higher if it short sleeved and lower when long sleeved. Barbara has on a classic, knee length red dress with thin straps on her shoulders. She has two and a half inch, thick heels to match her dress. Cody doesn't seem too interested in watching his former best friend and ex-girlfriend to cavort with each other. Cody turns his head in another direction and sees Maya by herself. She is wearing an Athena-like purple dress with two inch heels to go with the dress. Cody feels bad that Maya is by herself. She is, after all, his and Bailey's friend. He was about to go over to Maya to keep her company but before her he could take one step forward, Cody felt a gentle tap of a finger on his back. Cody turns around with caution and faces the person who tapped him on the back. Before his very eyes is Bailey. He was stunned. He was glad that she had come to the dance. To Cody, Bailey looked beautiful. She had on an empire waist dress that stopped just below her knees. The dress was yellow with a strip of white at the bottom of the skirt portion and a white ribbon wrapped around her empire waist that accentuated her breasts well. The dress had one inch wide straps that lain nicely on Bailey's shoulders. A small, pink fabric carnation settled right in the middle of the left strap. Bailey also had on white flats and yellow sun earrings that clung to her earlobes. Her hair was in a low ponytail that was held up by a white hair tie. Bailey bashfully smiled at Cody.

"Hi, Cody."

Cody blinked a few times and then cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi, Bailey. I'm glad that you came to the dance."

"Well, we kind of agreed to come to the dance."

"Yeah. You're right. So…you have a nice dress on."

"Why, thank you Cody. I made it myself."

"Wow! You made that yourself? You must be very talented."

Bailey blushes. "Thank you."

Bailey collects herself and looks at Cody's outfit.

"You look nice too, Cody."

"Uh, thanks."

Cody coughs into his right hand and remembers the red rose. He looks into Bailey's eyes.

"Um, Bailey?"

"Yes?"

"I got you something for tonight. It's not much but I hope you're okay with it."

"I'm sure I'll be more than okay with it."

"Well, it's just that we've been good friends for about three and a half months and I think what we have is really special. I'd thought that I'd give you something special."

"What is it, Cody?"

Cody brings the red rose from underneath his left arm. He removes the plastic wrap. Cody holds it in his right hand and brings it forward to Bailey. He presents her the rose. She seems to be awe-struck.

"Cody? What is this?"

"Please, take the rose."

"Okay…."

Bailey plucks the rose from Cody's nervous hand. She holds it softly against her chest. She keeps her eyes on Cody and waits for what he has to say next.

"Bailey, there's a very good reason why I gave you a red rose. I know that it would have been more appropriate to have given you a yellow rose to signify our friendship and then later give you a red rose but I was afraid that if I waited too long then I would have lost my chance to let you know how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I- I, uh, I like you more than a friend should like another friend."

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"I think I know what you're trying to say."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You know that I'm trying to say that I love you?"

"Yes, I do. Cody, I know this because I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"So does this mean that-?"

"I love you, Cody."

Cody smiles to Bailey.

"I love you too, Bailey."

Cody takes a moment to pause. He momentarily looks at the floor and then looks back at Bailey.

"Does this mean that-?"

"Yes, Cody."

"Well, there's at least ten minutes until the dance. Would you like me to get some punch for us?"

Bailey giggles happily at Cody's usage of the word 'us'. He had every right to use the word in a possessive way. They had a mutual understanding and knew that they would eventually vocalize that they were a couple, but Bailey didn't want to make their relationship public knowledge until they were together for at least two weeks for the sake of not jinxing the new union of two best friends becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

"No thank you, Cody. Maybe later."

"Okay. Maybe we could go talk to Maya. I just saw her being by herself. I was about to go over to her when you tapped me on the shoulder."

"I think we could talk with Maya."

Cody offers his arm to Bailey and she gladly wraps a hand around his elbow while her other hand handles the red rose. They walk over to Maya and drop the romantic act for a while. They're shy about their new relationship and don't want to raise suspicion among their friends. They greet Maya one at a time. She greets them back individually. The three of them have light conversation until the DJ announces that the dance has officially started. The first song is a head bopper. Students get into the groove and begin to dance like crazy. Maya, Cody and Bailey join together for group dancing.

Meanwhile, Zack has been creeping around the gym. He has his recorder out in his right hand. He stays close to the walls as he moves around. He tiptoes on the floor. Zack was very careful not be noticed by anyone. He especially didn't want to be noticed by Cody, Bailey or Barbara. As everyone else was busy, Zack snuck away to the exit of the gym. When Zack left the gym, a new song came on. It was slow one. Maya, Bailey and Cody broke off as a group. Maya excused herself to get some punch. Cody and Bailey stared at their feet. Bailey looked at Cody.

"Maybe we should find a table so that I can put the rose down."

"That would be a good idea."

Cody and Bailey walk about the edges of the gym until they find a table that they like. Bailey puts down her red rose on the table. Cody feels a little warm so he takes off his jacket and drapes it over a fold up chair. Cody and Bailey share a nervous glance. They can hear the song as it echoes through the gym. It echoes their ears. Cody and Bailey want to dance to the slow song but it doesn't seem like they have enough courage. It's a very romantic song. It calls for them, it beckons to them. Cody coughs in his left hand and then clears his throat. He knows the song well and wants to dance with Bailey. It's the best song that will be good sung for him and Bailey to dance to as a new couple. Cody extends his right hand to Bailey. He is hopeful that she will accept his offer.

"Um, Bailey, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Bailey takes Cody's hand and they go out in the center of the make-shift dance floor. Cody and Bailey assume a typical ballroom dance position. They face each other. Cody has one hand on the small of Bailey's back and the other one holds one her hands. Bailey puts her left hand right at the connection point of Cody's bicep and shoulder. When Cody collects enough bravery, he begins to lead him and Bailey in a Waltz. They take it slow because Bailey forgets how to follow for the Waltz. Cody takes the time to remind her and then continues to dance. The longer they dance, the better they get. Soon enough, Cody and Bailey become fluid dancers. They are having fun as they ought to a practically float just as real dancers of the Waltz should move. They should be fluid and graceful and delicate and they are so. Cody and Bailey are one together. They go together like how light and swift dance steps go with soft, calming music. They were two complimentary performing art forms. They were alike at the surface but remained different at the core. Cody and Bailey were music and dance.

When the song ends, a new one replaces it. A song being followed by a new song ends up being the cycle of the night. Cody and Bailey dance to three songs together and two more with Maya before they take a break. While a rap sang blasts through the speakers and bounces off the walls, Cody and Bailey leave the dance floor and return to their table to rest. Cody takes out a chair that is next to his and lets Bailey sit down. She thanks him and then he scoots her chair in. He pulls out his chair and sits down in it. He scoots back into the table and tilts his head toward Bailey.

"So, are you having fun?"

"Yes. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. Do you feel parched?"

"Yes."

"Would you like for me to get us some punch?"

"That would be great."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Thanks."

Cody gets up from his chair to retrieve two cups of punch. As Bailey waits for Cody's return, various things happen. The first thing is that Bailey picks up the red rose and twirls the stem in her fingers just for a short while before she takes in the scent of the flower to savor the feeling of romance and love. Bailey smiles to herself thinking of what the future could hold for her and Cody. As Bailey enjoys the scent of a rose, Barbara and Bob are talking in a corner. They seem to be having a disagreement. Barbara's glasses gleam in the yellow light of the gymnasium. They break apart for a time longer than needed. During that time, Barbara caught a glance of Bailey sitting at a table from her peripheral vision. She scoffs and doesn't bother to talk to Bailey. She has a rocky relationship with Bob and wishes that she had Cody again. The last thing that occurs at the same moment as Barbara contemplating her failed relationship with Cody, Zack came back. He found particular locations to lure in each targeted individual. Zack's plan was coming into motion. Just as Zack re-entered the gym, Cody came back to the table and gave Bailey a cup of punch before he sat down to join her. When she had received her cup of the refreshing, fruity beverage, Bailey thanked Cody. He welcomed her just as he sat himself down. They took a sip of the delectable red colored drink at the same time. Bailey placed the red rose down and swirled the reddish liquid around in her small paper cup. Cody had put down his cup. Bailey took an extra short sip of her punch and then placed the cup on the table. The two cups were just four inches apart when they were placed. Bailey licked her lips to wipe off some red liquid from above her upper lip. Cody noticed this and subconsciously copied her action. The music brought the crowd of students in a head bopping mode. Everyone bopped their heads to some extent except for a bitter patron and a conniving individual. Cody looked over at Bailey. She could feel his eyes on her so he returned the favor with the added bonus of a beautiful smile.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Did you enjoy us dancing the Waltz?"

"I did. You didn't step on my feet. If a boy from my hometown were to dance the Waltz then they would always have two left feet."

"Really? I mean, I wasn't very good at dancing but I'd thought that I would practice before tonight had come."

"You practiced dancing for tonight? Why?"

"It may sound stupid but I wanted to impress you. You already know how I felt when I gave you the red rose. I just wasn't sure what you would think."

"You didn't have to worry, Cody."

Bailey gives Cody a tender kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and sees the flustered expression etched on Cody's face. Her smile widens. Cody feels embarrassed. He looks down at the white table cloth.

"Um…"

Another slow song starts up again. Bailey's ears perk up. She likes the opening tune.

"Cody, could we dance to this song?"

"Uh, sure."

Cody gets up and so does Bailey. They scoot in their chairs and go on the dance floor together. They get into an assumed ready position and just sway back and forth. Their bodies move in motion with their souls as they move to and fro. The soft rock song moves them. The song is Lights by Journey, a progressive rock band that was mostly loved in America. There were times when they were hated but the band went on. The song Lights was a good tune to wind back and sway to. It had a nice, smooth feel to it. During the song, Bailey rested her head on Cody's shoulder. This caused her body to lean in closer to Cody's body. Cody felt a tad bit nervous as he could feel Bailey's body press against his own. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. Cody laid a careful hand on Bailey's curvaceous back and kept his other hand in Bailey's held-up hand. She had one hand gracefully yet firmly placed on his shoulder. Bailey felt very comfortable in Cody's arms as they swayed together on the dance floor. When the song ended, Bailey pulled back from Cody at a pace that was slower than a folded piece of paper. She looked straight into his eyes ash pulled back just enough to have their faces five inches apart. Bailey felt a connection as she searched through Cody's soul from the gateway that was his eyes. She searched and searched until she found an answer that would be satisfactory for her. Cody looked through Bailey's eyes and found an unspoken connection between the two of them. There came the moment when Cody and Bailey leaned in toward the other at the same time. They were syncretized in wanting to make a full emotional connection. It was as if their souls had crossed paths in a deep, unknown location in the universe. It wasn't a physical location, but one that could be accessed in spirit.

Cody and Bailey lean in and their eager and patient lips meet. The lip contact felt right, it felt natural. It was a correct action. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist in a protective manner. Bailey comfortably slipped her arms under Cody's arms and wrapped them around his waist. The kiss itself was cautious but full of love. It did not last long since it was the first for Cody and Bailey. Three seconds passed before Cody and Bailey broke away from their kiss. They dropped their hands from one another's waists and gazed into each other's eyes for a second or so. Then they broke their trance. Cody gestured to Bailey that they should return to their table by softly pressing her back to usher her to the table. Bailey had no qualms with Cody guiding her back to their table by gently pressing his left hand on her back. She liked the feeling of his hand being place in the middle of her spine. Tingling sensation shot up her spinal column and dropped back down in one or two rounds of nerves going up and down. Cody pulled Bailey's chair out for her and she thanked him as she had previously had done. Cody thanked her just he did the time before and then sat down. After their return to their table, ten minute passed and had politely excused herself to use the restroom. Cody acknowledged her statement and promised her that he would be where she last left him. Bailey told Cody that she would be back as soon as possible and then left.

The moment that Bailey left the gym was the moment, Zack would be able to put his plan in action. He bopped his head to the catchy tune that he listened to as he thought of how his plan would play out for the remainder of the night. He chose carefully on who he would speak to first. He considered different factors before he would strike. He sipped some of his punch as he conspired in his head. Plotting schemes was the only thing that Zack excelled at that was the closest to even being considered academic. He went through different orders and scenarios with his three targets. He thought of the orders where Cody went first, orders where Bailey went first or orders where Barbara went first. Zack decided that he should definitely aim for one of the girls first. Zack looked around and saw that Bailey wasn't around at the moment. He studied Cody's body language. He didn't seem happy with Bailey not being around. Zack had no choice to go after Barbara first and then he would get Cody and then Bailey last. Zack could see all of it unravel now. He would convince Barbara that Cody was miserable without her then move to Cody and tell him that Barbara was sorry and top it with a nice cherry called Bailey. She was still considered new around so he would take advantage of her position. Zack would have to time it right so he could catch Bailey before she returned to the gym. Zack had everything set in his mind. All he had to do was put it to the test. Zack watched Barbara's actions as he sipped the last of his fruit punch before he would go and talk to her….about 'casual' affairs. He just wanted to have a friendly conversation with her, nothing more and nothing less, just small talk.

To Be Continued…


	20. Hearts Of Stone And Glass

The moment Zack was done drinking his punch was the moment that his plan went into action. Zack threw away his cup in a nearby trash can approached Barbara from behind. He was careful not to startle her as she was drinking punch and brooding over Bob. Zack slapped on a fake smile and tapped Barbara on the shoulder. She turned to him with confusion laced in her brown eyes. Some of it bounced off her glasses. Barbara slumped her shoulders and gazed at Zack. She was bewildered to see him at all.

"Why, hello, Zack. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Barbara. I couldn't help but see that you're on your own. What happened with you and Bob?"

"Oh. That. Bob and I had a disagreement. He can be so frustrating sometimes."

"Is Bob more or less frustrating than Cody when you were with him?"

"I hate to say it but I find Bob just a tad bit more frustrating than Cody. I miss Cody. He was so much easier to deal with."

"So you miss being with brother?"

"I guess so."

"Do you really miss him?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, Barbara. You may be in luck."

Zack points Cody over at a table by himself to Barbara.

"You see Barbara, Cody's all by his lonesome at that table. He's sad because he misses you."

"He does?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"He told me himself. He told me that he wished that he didn't break up with you. He's sorry for letting you go."

"Really? He said that?"

"Yep."

"Maybe I should go over and talk with him."

"No. Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"He'll feel awkward if you just popped over there. He might not know what to say."

"You do have a point. Cody's always been the shy type."

"There you go, Barbara. As a favor for you and Cody, I'll go over to him and talk to him about you."

"That would be great. Thanks, Zack."

"Oh, you're welcome, Barbara. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Great."

Zack leaves Barbara to herself. He walks across the gym where Cody is. As he walks over, he takes out his recorder from an inside pocket of his jacket. He gets a hold of it and slips it underneath his sleeve so that it concealed from Cody and Bailey when he talks to them individually. He has it out as he walks because will want to have it ready when he'll use the recordings on Bailey. Once Zack approaches the table that Cody is at, he sits himself down.

"Hey, Cody!"

Cody lamely turns to Zack.

"Oh, hey, Zack."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Zack, I miss her."

"Who do you miss?"

"Bailey!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, she'll be right back. She just went to use the restroom."

"You know she's not coming back."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like you."

"That's a lie."

"How can you prove it? For all we knew, she could just be pretending. She might hang-out with you because she feels sorry for you."

"Zack, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do. Remember what happened with Irma? She just used you."

"Zack, that was a while ago. Besides, it's totally irrelevant to how I feel about Bailey."

"Fine, Cody. Believe what you want to but she doesn't like you. She just feels sorry for you."

"Zack, go away."

"Okay. But don't tell me that I didn't warn ya, little bro."

Zack gets up from his seat and leaves Cody with a grin on his face. Zack takes advantage of his new information of Bailey's whereabouts and leaves the gym in anticipation to find Bailey and act like he bumped into her. He just needs to set Bailey aside and use the recordings to fool her that Cody isn't interested in her. Before Zack goes off to find Bailey, he returns to. He meets up with her and tells her that Cody wants to talk with her. Barbara thanks Zack and goes over to the table where Cody is sitting by himself. As Barbara walks over to Cody, Zack leaves the gym and walks a few steps in the hallway until he spots Bailey coming in his direction. He waves at her. She barely notices him waving at her back she reciprocates with a wave of her own. Bailey and Zack walk toward each other and then stop two feet away. Bailey tilts her head to a slight degree on her left.

"What are you doing out here, Zack?"

"I was just coming here to get some fresh air and to come and tell you something"

"What's that?"

"Well, you see, Bailey, Cody doesn't like you."

"What do you mean? We were having so much fun together on the dance floor."

"Yeah. Cody only does that to be polite."

"What are you talking about, Zack? Cody and I are very close."

"I don't know, Bailey. By the looks of what's going on in the gym, it seems to me that Barbara going to get back together with Cody."

"But I thought Barbara was with Bob."

"Well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about our little gang. I don't how things were when you went to school back on the farm but here in the city things are handled differently."

"Zack, you're crazy. Cody wouldn't lie to me. He doesn't like Barbara. Why would he want to back together with her?"

"Well, Bailey, Cody's a nervous guy and he can't make up his mind on who he wants to with."

"No, you're wrong, Zack. Cody would let me know what's on his mind. He doesn't lie to me."

"Hey. There's a first time for everything."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay then. I guess I have no other choice but prove it to you."

Zack leads Bailey to the closed gym doors and plays the recorder where he has manipulated the recordings. He plays the recording behind his back.

The manipulated recording:

"I don't like her. I didn't like her at all. I love Barbara."

Bailey didn't know what she was hearing. She couldn't believe her eras. What she believed she heard through the closed doors of the gym what was Cody's voice. She couldn't think clearly. She didn't want to believe what Cody had said but she had to consider that he was only being polite. Bailey shook her head in disbelief. She opened a door and stepped inside the gym. At first sight, she saw Cody and Barbara talking at what used to be her and Cody's table. Tears brimmed in Bailey's eyes. She had faced the facts that Cody really didn't like her. But what baffled her was why he would give her a rose and treat her like she was the only girl in the world. She didn't understand anything anymore. Bailey couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her heels as fast as she could and left. She didn't know where she would go but she just wanted to get away from Cody. Zack tried to stop Bailey so he could complete his plan but she just walked right pass him. She didn't give him a second glance as she briskly walked out of the school and out of Cody's life.

Cody and Barbara were talking about how they felt. They went through the details of what the other knew. They debated and debated. Barbara was so insistent that she knew that Cody still wanted her but he kept telling her that he didn't want her. They eventually asked each other who they got the information from and they both said Zack. Once they realized their common source, both of them felt like fools and they were enraged. Barbara didn't bother to talk to Cody and went off to find Bob and to patch things up with him. As for Cody, he happened to turn his head at the very moment Bailey had tears in her eyes and turned on her heels to quickly leave. He connected the dots and fear collapsed on his body. He headed toward the exit and went after Bailey. Zack saw Cody walk by and tripped him. Cody whipped his head toward Zack and glared at him. Zack tried to play innocent but Cody saw right through his lie. Cody grabbed fistfuls of Zack's jacket and then pushed his brother against a wall.

"Zack, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I was just having a little fun that's all."

"You know you're going to live alone and be miserable if you don't grow-up and mature!"

"Whatever, dude."

"Don't call me that! Where did Bailey go?"

"Why do you care?"

"Unlike you, I care about her! Where did she go?"

"Outside of the school. I don't know where though. Why do you care so much?"

"I'm in love with her!"

"What?"

Cody didn't answer Zack. He dropped Zack on the floor. When Zack fell on his butt, the recorder bounced out of his hand. Cody saw the recorder. He suspected that Zack used it to create chaos. He figured out quickly that Zack used it for his own selfish reasons. Cody picked it up in rage and rushed out of the school building. When he was outside of the school, he looked around for Bailey. He looked to the left and then to the right and then to the left again. He couldn't spot her. Cody paced around nervously, thinking of places that Bailey would go. He considered three places in which she would go for condolence or comfort: her home, the library and the harbor. Cody recalled that Bailey once told him that she loved being at the harbor. She loved the smell of ocean breeze and the sound of waves rolling in the shoreline. It soothed her and she loved looking out into the ocean. The harbor was Cody's best bet so he ran in the direction of the harbor. He ran as fast as he could. He wanted to make sure that he reached Bailey in time and explain to her what was going on. Cody ran with all his might and strength. He wouldn't and couldn't give up and slow down. He had to find Bailey as soon as possible.

When he arrived at the harbor, Cody allowed himself to take it easy by walking. He caught his breathe as he glanced around the docks. He saw a group of fishermen at a make-shift table that was made out of a barrel and a sturdy board. The four fishermen sat around the made up table with scruffy beards and beanies on their heads. They appeared to be playing a card game as there were cards in their hands. Cody didn't know a lot of card games but he could only guess that the seaworthy men were playing Hearts since each man held thirteen cards in their hand and that they had started the pile with the two of clubs. The men also had four pilsner glasses of beer and a growler that was situated under the table in one of the corners. Cody didn't know where he should go to find Bailey so he approached the four seamen that had three lanterns to be used at their light source. Cody was careful when he approached the group of salt water washed men.

"Excuse me."

One of the fishermen turned his head toward Cody. He appeared to be the youngest of the group but also seemed very knowledgeable as well. He eyed Cody up and down as a way to give the scrawny boy a quick inspection. He nodded his head in approval and squinted his eyes at the high school aged boy.

"What do you want, boy?"

"Sir, I was just wondering if any of you fellows saw a girl past by here."

"What kind of girl?"

"She's my around my age and a little taller than me."

"What was she been wearing?"

"She was wearing a yellow and white dress with a pink carnation on the left strap."

"Ey. We saw her. Poor thing looked like she could produce a new sea with the amount of tears that she had let out."

"She's the girl I'm looking for. Do you know where she went? I need to talk with her and make sure that she's okay."

The seaman pointed his head to the right. "She went that way, boy."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Ey. Now go after her, lad."

"Yes, Sir."

Cody leaves the four fishermen alone to play their card game and dashes off. Cody runs down the harbor until he spots a lone figure sitting at the edge of a boardwalk. Cody believes that it is Bailey looking out at the ocean. He goes down the boardwalk slowly. The closer her gets to her, the better he can see that it is her. He stops two feet away from her. There is a dimly lit light that shines over a part of the boardwalk. Cody's shadow casts over Bailey's body. She notices the sudden darkness and turns her head part way. She wipes a tear away. She isn't happy at all to see Cody.

"What do you want?"

"May I sit down?"

"No."

Cody sighs out of stress and frustration. He sits down anyway. He has situated himself on her left side. Bailey scoots away from him without falling off the boardwalk. Cody places his hands flat on the thin planks and leans back. He gazes at the stars that are placed perfectly in the night sky. They shine bright in the deep, dark void that is the Earth's blanket. It covers the atmosphere and engulfs it. Cody looks back at Bailey and knows that it will be daunting task to get Bailey to talk with him but he knew that it would be worth it. He didn't want to lose her. Cody glanced down at the recorder in his right hand and considered the possibility as an aid to get him to be on speaking terms with Bailey. He pressed a button and a recording played. It was the same words that caused Bailey to run in the first place. Bailey snapped her head around to face Cody.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. But the recorder certainly said something."

"What?"

Cody lifted the recorder up for Bailey to see. It was illuminated in the yellow florescent light. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?"

"It's a recorder."

"Why would you have a recorder?"

"I took it away from Zack."

"Why?"

"I'll answer your question later…..Bailey, why did you run away?"

"It's because I felt betrayed. You were with Barbara and Zack said that you just pretended to like me."

"Zack said that because for whatever odd and twisted reason, he wanted to split us up."

"Why would he do something like that? Why should I believe you?"

"I know that things must be confusing for you, Bailey, but you got to believe me what I say."

"Go on."

"We were friends for about three and a half months. We've spent many a day spending time with each other and…I thought we had finally met in the middle to realize our true feelings for each other. I thought we had agreed that we loved each other."

Bailey turned her head back to the ocean. "I thought so, too."

"So, what happened, Bailey? Are we going to split up as quickly as we came together as a couple? If so, then we had a very live romance. I'll be sad to see us go so soon."

"Cody….I'm just confused right now. Please, stop talking."

"Okay. But just listen to something first."

Bailey didn't say anything. She brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs. She listened to the ocean and watched as the waves rhythmically crashed down on the sand. Cody fidgeted with the recorder and then played it. Bailey listened carefully to the recordings. They didn't sound right to her. They didn't sound right not in the way of the quality but in sequence. Bailey listened on as the recordings played like a continuous flow of botched language. She was figuring something out in her head when all of a sudden she heard different recordings. They sounded natural and right. They didn't sound like it was botched. It didn't sound fake or unnatural. It was genuine and almost….real. It sounded right to her well-tuned ears. Cody turned off the recording and Bailey turned her head toward Cody.

"Cody."

Cody gave his attention to Bailey.

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"Why were you talking to Barbara?"

"She came over to talk to me. She was under the impression that I still had feelings for her."

"But?"

"I didn't have feelings for her. We talked about what we knew. She claimed that she wanted me back because I supposedly wanted her back and that she and Bob got into a fight. We kept on talking until we found some sense in our brains and bothered to ask the other why we thought what we thought. Barbara told me that Zack told her that I still liked her. I told her what I knew and we came to a conclusion that Zack tried to set us up. For whatever reason he wanted to keep you away from me, I have no idea. All I know that once Barbara confronted me, I knew something was up. Barbara was told by Zack about how I felt. He told me that Barbara wanted me back and he was trying to convince me to not worry about what you thought. He told me that you never really like me and that you only hung out with me because you just felt sorry for me."

"But what's Zack told me about you. He told me in a different way but essentially he wanted me to not be near you."

Cody had let Bailey's words sink in. He thought of why Zack targeted him, Bailey and Barbara. He traced back to the beginning of the school year and recalled Zack's actions. Cody leaned back as he was in deep thought. There was deadly pause that came between Cody and Bailey.

"I think I know what Zack was trying to do."

Bailey wanted to say something but opted not to. Instead, she waited for Cody to continue.

"He wanted to spend time with you. He wanted to use his charm on you and go out on a few dates and then ditch you."

"Uh, hmm…."

"Bailey."

Cody turned to Bailey. She faced him but had a very unsure expression on her face.

"It might feel weird to know about this now knowing that you had fallen victim to one of Zack's schemes, but the truth is that Zack is a no good trouble maker who's also a player. He has no respect for relationships. You got to believe me because I've live with him my whole life. Bailey, I'm sorry that I forgot to mention about Zack's personality. He can be jerk sometimes and he is immature."

Bailey was absolutely silent. She blinked a few times as she yielded her eyes to the sea. She had let everything sink in and then she had put everything together. Things began to fit together like pieces to a puzzle. After her resolution, Bailey hung her head in embarrassment.

"Cody, I'm so, so sorry. I really am."

"For what?"

"For falling for your brother's scheme."

"He's not my brother, he's just my twin. And it's not your fault. You didn't know all about Zack and his tendencies to mess up other people's lives. You didn't know so you weren't prepared. Besides, by the way things went; I don't think his plan went exactly as he had planned."

Bailey lifted her head up and made eye contact with Cody.

"What do you mean, Cody?"

"Did you run to him for comfort?"

"No…I actually walked past him."

"That's one thing that didn't go as planned. He was hoping to sweep you off your feet with his 'sensitivity'."

"What's the other thing?"  
"Despite us hitting a very early roadblock, Zack's plan didn't work because I got you to talk to me. We're talking, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I guess so. But I still really terrible and really stupid for running away and not wanting to believe anything you said.

"It's not your fault, Bailey. You didn't know that this would happen I didn't know that this would happen either. Sadly, Zack is very good at tricking people no matter how smart they are."

Bailey looked beyond pitiful. She had tears flowing down her cheeks by the dozens, her hair was a mess and her nose was red and a little runny. She wiped away a few tears before she spoke to Cody.

"All I have to say it that Zack's a slime bag."

"Yes, he is."

Cody and Bailey shared a laugh. They lightened up knowing that they agreed that Zack was a slime bag. Bailey attempts to make things better by first taking action. She scoots back over to where Cody is. Cody has the tiniest of grins on his face and scoots closer to Bailey. He digs in one of his pockets from his jacket and takes out a travel pack of tissues. Bailey notices the tissues.

"How come you have tissues?"

"I always have them in one of my pocket in case I ever need to use them for something."

As Cody spoke, he leaned in close to Bailey's face and wiped her nose with one and wiped away her tears with another on. He crumples the tissues in unified wad and sets them aside on one of the planks. Bailey realized that Cody had his jacket on.

"I thought you took off your jacket."

"I did. But apparently I had subconsciously grabbed it when I was in a rush to go after you. I probably had put it on before I left the gym and that I just didn't notice that I did that."

"Hm."

Bailey sniffs just a tad bit. Cody leans in and tucks three stray tendrils of hair behind Bailey's right ear. He drops his hand to a plank once he's done tucking strands of hair away. Bailey fashions a sad smile as she tucks a few more strands of hair behind her left ear. Cody watches Bailey fix herself. When she's done, she looks up at him. He appears to have a smile on his gracious face.

"What? Is there something with me?"

"No. You're just fine."

"Huh! No matter how I look, I won't feel any better. I still feel like a complete imbecile falling for Zack's plot."

"Bailey, don't beat yourself up for something that is now in the past."

"I don't deserve you, Cody."

"Of course you deserve being with me just as I deserve having you in my life."

"Cody, you don't have to try to be nice with me. I know that I screwed up."

"Even so, you can accept the fact that you made a mistake and that you're sorry. That's a good quality to have and I like that about you, Bailey."

"Cody, please, be honest. What do you really think of me?"

"Well, I hope I can still call you my girlfriend."

"Of course you can. But I doubt you would want me as your girlfriend now."

"I wouldn't say that. I fought for you and I intend to keep you around, Bailey. I would really like for my girlfriend to forgive herself.

"Cody, please, let me know how you feel."

"I love you, Bailey. That's the simple truth. Now you got to forgive yourself"

"I don't know. It might be hard to do. Will you forgive me?"

"If I had to then I already did. But there's nothing to forgive. All I want you to do is to forgive yourself."

"Okay."

Bailey takes a moment or two before she comes to terms with herself that she'd rather move on and be with Cody than wallow in self-pity and self-hate. She smiles at Cody.

"Cody, I think I can move on now."

"That's great, Bailey."

"I love you, Cody."

"I'm glad to hear that. It seems we're on the same page again."

Bailey smiles even wider and leans against Cody's body. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and brings her even more closer to him than she was before. There is a serene silence that comes to Cody and Bailey. The two teens gaze out to dark void and the calm ocean. They capture the stars with their eyes and spot a waning moon in the far right side of the sky. Cody, in a night time daze, drops his hand from Bailey's shoulder. She feels the absence of Cody's hand on her shoulder. She is on alert. She can't feel his warmth. She swiftly turns her head in Cody's direction. She gazes into his eyes. Bailey sees that Cody has a slight spacey look on his face.

"Cody? What's wrong?"

Cody leans back with a smile on his face. He continues to look at the stars and moon.

"You know, Bailey, it's amazing how simple things can be the most intriguing things to us. But sometimes even simple things turn out to be very complicated."

"Cody?"

He turns his head to Bailey.

"Bailey, I know that we have patched thing up but only temporarily. I want us to patch things up permanently."

"What do you mean, Cody?"

"I think that is one last thing to be said so I know things are better between us."

"What's that?"

"I usually would let you go first but this is one rare occasion where I know that I can't waste time and that I have to take action."

"Cody, what are you trying to-Hmm…."

Cody went in for the kill and captured Bailey's lips with his own. His action was precise and was fueled with passion. He leaned in Bailey close enough to press her body backwards by two or three inches. Bailey's eyes were wide. Her body was twisted. Half of her body was pointing towards Cody while the other half was pointed to the ocean. She moved her right leg up and bent her knee at twenty degrees. Cody's hand eagerly found their way to Bailey's waist. Bailey was positively stunned. Her right hand was frozen in mid-air. Her fingers were curled halfway to her palm and her thumb was erect. Bailey blinked in puzzlement as she didn't know what to do. Cody played with her heartstrings. He deepened the kiss and Bailey's heart pounded in her chest cavity. She could feel her heart throbbing. She looked straight at Cody's relaxed face and closed eyes. She found the strength to move. Her right hand unfroze and began to move. It moved from rough and rigid like a robot's hand to fluid and active like a human's. Bailey wouldn't allow any of her limbs to be stiff like the tin man's from The Wizard Of Oz. She wanted her hand to move and so it did. Her hand found its way to a welcoming new home. The fingers ventured through new territory that was soft, golden hair and smooth skin. Bailey closed her eyes with subtle enthusiasm and the rest of her body moved with her. Cody adjusted his position as Bailey moved to make herself more comfortable. Bailey tilted her legs to the left side and scooted into Cody's body. Her left hand latched onto Cody's shoulder. Cody tightened his grip on Bailey's waist but made sure not to hurt her. Bailey leaned into the kiss some more. Cody and Bailey felt like new people. The kiss they shred certainly would be longer than their first one that they shared earlier in the evening. They felt a little more experienced and confident. As they kissed, the waves rolled into the shoreline. They moved with the rhythmic push and pull from the earth's tectonic plates. The water moved to and fro between its source and the sandy shore. It moved with Cody and Bailey as their bodies moved in a fluid motion while they were in a deep connection between two souls. The two of them kept kissing to the sound of rolling waves.

It wasn't until two minutes passed did they break away from the kiss. They looked at each other and felt nervous but happy. They shared a weak smile and a nervous laugh. Cody and Bailey then shared a crimson red coloring on their cheeks. Cody looked at Bailey's body and could see goose forming on her bare arms. His stare lingered just so as he admired her well-crafted dress. The colors went well together and it complimented her figure and personality. Cody looked back up at Bailey's face.

"You look a bit cold. Would you like to use my jacket?"

Bailey snapped out of her daze and looked at Cody.

"Oh, no. Cody I couldn't accept your offer."

"Why not? You're cold. What's wrong with me lending you my jacket?"

"Well, um. It's just that-"

"Bailey, it's not going to imposition for me. I know that one of us will be cold. I'd rather be cold than let you suffer. Besides, I have sleeves. I'll be okay."

"But Cody…"

"Bailey, it's not like we're friends anymore. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"

Bailey nods her head in agreement.

"So, as your boyfriend I have the right to put my jacket on your shoulders. Isn't that my job as your boyfriend?"

Bailey smiles. "That's your job as a _good_ boyfriend."

"I see. I guess I want to be a good boyfriend. And when we have been together much longer then I'll strive to be a great boyfriend."

"I'll do the same as your girlfriend."

"So, may I lend you my jacket?"

"Yes, please."

Cody widely smiles. He leans away from Bailey so he had enough to take off his jacket. He slips his jacket off and nicely drapes it over Bailey's shoulders. He then takes a look at Bailey with his jacket on her. She looked nice in it. She looked like she was his and she was.

"You know, the good thing about black is that it's neutral color so it goes with everything."

Bailey glances at the jacket and then returns her attention back to Cody.

"Yeah but it wouldn't matter to me if was or it wasn't black. It's yours and that's all that matters."

Cody grins to Bailey and leans in to kiss her on her nose.

"What was that for?"

"Your cute nose looked like it was a little cold too."

Bailey smiled and laughed. She closed her eyes to half lid and playfully hit Cody in the shoulder.

"You're such a silly goose."

"But I'm your silly goose."

Bailey's voice dropped to a lower volume. It went from playful to sincere. "Yes, you are."

Bailey trapped Cody with her stare. Their eyes met and Cody was stuck. She leaned in and kissed his cheeks. Cody placed his right hand behind his neck and rubbed it. He coughed and then dropped his hand.

"So, do you want to leave the harbor?"

"Sure."

Cody gulped. He collected the discarded tissues and put them in his pocket and then stood up. He reached down and helped Bailey up. As soon as Bailey was on her feet, she laced her fingers with Cody's. He looked over at her to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. She gave him a confirming nod to the head. With confidence that they were holding hands, Cody tightened his grip on Bailey's hand. She leaned against his shoulder and they walked away from the pier. Their worries washed away just as the waves would crash down on the beach and wash away tired footprints that were embedded in the fine sand. It washed away the history of the late day's activities just as Cody and Bailey walked away from their troubles and walked forward to a new life.

To Be Continued…


	21. Latent Heat

As Cody and Bailey headed back to the school, they talked about the past events that had occurred earlier in the evening. They knew better after dealing with a mess of misunderstandings and being stuck in a web of lies. At first they couldn't decide where they would head to but Cody made the decision to head back to the school. Bailey reminded Cody that Zack was still back there. Cody acknowledged the fact that his twin was still at the school but he made two good points on why they should have returned to the school. Cody's first reason to return to the school was that when they would be picked up or receive rides back home that it would easier to be located by being at the school. Cody's second reason for returning was that even though he didn't consider Zack as his brother that he still was twins with him and that he didn't want to deprive his mom of her two sons. Cody explained to Bailey that he was responsible that he had to bring Zack back to the Tipton if he had to. Bailey understood Cody's reasoning and didn't challenge him. She saw no reason to argue with him since he made good points. If she did find a way to argue with him, she wouldn't have done it for the fact that they both had rough nights and that she'd rather stay with Cody than to engage in a petty argument. Luckily for Bailey, she wouldn't have to worry about debating with Cody about his reasons to return to the school. She'd much rather the school because it was big, warm and familiar place. She considered the school as a safe zone as well.

Upon their entrance to Cheever's High School, Cody and Bailey walked through the hallways. Their footsteps echoed through the halls. Bailey took her head off of Cody's shoulder and just stayed close by his side while continuing to hold his hand. As they walked, Cody had remembered to check his watch. It was nine thirty. The time indicated that he and Bailey had an hour left if they wanted to enjoy the rest of their evening at the dance if they chose to do so. On their way back to the gym, a thought occurred to Bailey. She turned to Cody.

"Cody?"

"Yes, Bailey?"

"What happened to the recorder?"

"I left it behind. I should have picked it up but I guess I forgot about it. I was distracted with something more important."

"What would that be?"

"I was just wanted to make sure that I didn't lose you. I wasn't going to give you up so easily."

"Oh."

"Should we go back to get the recorder?"

"No. That's okay. I think someone would have picked it up."

"Well, I guess so as long as it didn't fall into the ocean."

"That would be bad if it."

"Actually, if I think about it more, I would say that I would have either left it behind or thrown it away because I don't want to keep something that almost tore us apart. I don't want a physical reminder to taunt me."

"I suppose that makes sense….What should we do about Zack?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to confront him?"

"No. I don't think that I'll have a clear mind if I attempt to confront him now. Maybe it would be best to wait a while before I decide to confront him."

"So, you're not going to talk with him tonight?"

"That's right. I want to cool off before I do anything with him."

"Are you going to just ignore him?"

"I wish but I can't. I'll only talk with him when it's necessary to do so. We do share a mom and we need to communicate for when she'll pick us up."

"Do you know what you'll want to say to Zack when you do talk to him?"

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that I intend to let him know how angry I am with him. I never thought that he would stoop down so low. Sometimes, I don't know what goes on in his brain. It's so frustrating to be around him sometimes."

"Well, maybe tonight don't worry what he does. There still is enough time to enjoy the rest of the dance."

"I guess we can try. I just hope that we don't have to worry about running into anymore problems."

"I hope so too."

All of the sound drop from Cody and Bailey's voices. It is followed by a silence. It's a comfortable and welcoming. It was calming and soothing. Cody and Bailey accepted it with open arms as they finished their journey back to the grave of their former selves that lacked confidence in their love. They came back to the scene of the crime that Zack committed but did not get away with. They approached the gym and opened the doors. They entered and blended in with the crowd of their peers.

During the time that Cody had rushed out of Cheever's High to go after Bailey to talk with her, Zack was thinking to himself. He was confused when Cody told him that he loved Bailey. Zack didn't have an inkling of how serious Cody was about bailey until Cody told him so. He didn't know until Cody slapped him the face with the truth of his feelings for Bailey and the reality that he left the school without a second glance back at him. Zack didn't know what he would do. He leaned back on the wall and slid down to the ground and sat. His mind was boggling. He didn't know what to think or what he should do. Just as he thought to himself for ten minutes, Bob had come out and retrieved him. Bob dragged Zack back in the gym. He got Zack to get back in the mood and do some dancing while the night was still young. Bob didn't know what had transpired but he had gotten back with Barbara and she told him to get Zack. Bob looked for Zack until he found him outside the gym. Afterwards, Bob had Zack join the living again and got him to dance. Things were just fine when Zack forgot about his troubles. But when Zack saw Cody and Bailey come through the gym doors, he was reminded of his confusion and pain. Things turned 180 on him when he saw them. They had been gone for about an hour. He wanted to go over to them and say something but he thought that it was best to leave them alone for the time being. However, Zack did notice something strange about Cody and Bailey when they had arrived. He was sure that they saw him and that they pretended not to notice him but that didn't bother him. He expected them to ignore him. What the thing that seemed so strange to Zack was that Cody and Bailey appeared to have been holding hands together. They appeared to be a….couple. Zack didn't get it. What was he really messing with? Did he just mess with a harmless crush and a friendship or did he really mess with a serious and newly formed relationship? How long had Cody and Bailey been waiting to come together and be an item? Zack had no idea. The idea baffled him. Zack thought to himself for a short while. He thought deeply and carefully. He weighed his options and came to a conclusion to not bother Cody and Bailey at any cause. He decided upon himself to give them space and to give himself time to think and air to breath. He would distance himself for his and Cody and Bailey's sake. He did it for all of their mental health. Zack also gave them space because he wanted to spear his life. He didn't want to end up in a nasty confrontation with Cody or Bailey.

Back with Cody and Bailey, they had returned to their table just where they had left it. To them, it was apparent that no one was very interested in taking their abandoned table. Cody and Bailey then realized that they hadn't totally abandoned the table because they had left the red rode behind. They concluded that none of their peers didn't take their table because had the lone rose on it. The red rose showed that people had occupied the table. They had marked their territory with a flower that represented love and romance. It was personal and it was in possession of two souls intertwining with each other. Cody and Bailey sat down at their table. Bailey had taken off Cody's jacket and gave it back to Cody. They talked for a while before they went back on the dance floor. For the rest of the night, they danced and were in each other's polite company. Cody was a gentleman and Bailey was a lady. They had fun. They danced close and shared soft, short kisses. They shared smiles and had punch and rested at their table together. Cody entangled his fingers in Bailey's silky flowing hair and ran the digits through the strands of hair. He played with her hair and kissed her cheeks. She giggled and flashed brilliant smiles at him. She giggled and smiled to show Cody that what he did pleased her and gave her much delight. He savored her happiness and harvested it as his own. They reaped benefits from each other's happiness. It was a partnership and they shared what they could as a new couple. They were still cautious and careful but they still found a way to relax. They could do so because they were in each other's presence. Cody and Bailey didn't have to worry about Zack. They wouldn't have to worry about his antics. They also didn't have to worry about being haunted by Barbara's shadow. Cody and Bailey simply enjoyed the little time left that they had at the dance.

When the time came for the dance to end, it came at ten thirty. Father Time struck on half past ten in the evening. The DJ Had packed up and left and faculty members were ushering students out of the gym and out of the school and out into the cold darkness. Students left in packs. Some got out of the gym in threes and twos. Others left the gym by fives and fours and two groups of six. The moment they were outside of the school, students wasted no time to call for rides back home. They called for parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, brother, sisters and many other legal guardians. Students waited and waited and went home. Cody waited for Zack to drag his sorry butt out of the school. Bailey waited with him as she held his hand. As they waited for the night terror named Zack, they found time to talk. Bailey started the conversation.

"Cody?"

"Yes, Bailey?"

Bailey had her rose with her and twirled it around in her free hand nervously.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?"

"Of course I did. What about you?"

"I had fun tonight."

"Hey, Bailey?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if we could go on a date tomorrow. If it's not too late that is."

"I don't mind. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could start off simple by playing some mini-golf."

"I thought it was costmary to go to the movies for the first date?"

"Well, it's a little different for us. Why? Do you want to go see a movie?"

"No. Mini-golf is fine."

"Okay then. Would you like to follow up mini-golf with a dinner or do you just want me to take you back home?"

"Dinner would be nice."

"Great. What time should I pick you up tomorrow night?"

"We can meet at six thirty."

"Okay."

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"I, uh…"

"Hold on, Bailey."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a doofus. I forgot to lend you my jacket."

"Oh, no. That's okay Cody. I'll be fine. You already lent me your jacket before."

"Yeah, I know. But why stop after one time? Why not keep doing it?"

"No. It's okay, Cody."

"Are you sure, Bailey? You look cold."

"I'm fine. Really I am. I can lean against you."

"Well, could I at least wrap my arms around you to keep you warm?"

"Um, sure."

Cody lets go of Bailey's hand. He steps behind her and wraps his arms around her body. He rests his chin on her shoulder as he keeps her safe and warm. Bailey shifts her back so that it is against Cody's front side. They rock back and forth from side to side. They move from right to left and back. As they move, their bodies warm up. They share body heat as they wait in the cold. Cody is hit with a sudden thought. He is afraid of asking her but he asks her anyway.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"I know this must sound stupid since I asked you the same thing two weeks ago but do you have a ride home?"

"It's not a stupid question, Cody."

"Well, do you have a ride home?"

"No. I called my mom but she told me that she had to take care of my dad. He got injured and my mom had to take him to closest General Hospital. They won't be able to pick me up tonight."

"Would it be okay if you came with me and Zack with our mom?"

"I guess so. But I don't want to be any disposition."

"Don't worry, Bailey. I'll just let my mom know. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Okay."

Cody removes his right arm from Bailey's body and pulls out his cell phone. He calls his mom and lets her know that they will have Bailey with them. Carey is fine with the arrangement and tells Cody that she'll be over in five minutes since she already was on her way as she happened to be at a red light when she talked with him on the phone. Cody hangs up on his mom and puts his cell phone away. He resumes keeping his arms around Bailey's body and rocks side to side with her. When they see Zack coming from afar, they break apart. Bailey feels warm enough and Cody doesn't want to risk Zack making fun of the two of them being together. He didn't want to deal with Zack more than he had to. Bailey is warm from not just Cody keeping his arms around but also because her blood boiled at the sight of Zack. She was mad at him. Her anger was stronger than a twister. Bailey was mad but she didn't want to complicate things so she stayed quiet for Cody's sake. Zack walked in the shadow of death as he approached Cody and Bailey. He acted as casual as he could.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Zack, Bailey will be joining us in the car. Her parents are busy right now and she needs a ride back home. Mom has agreed to let her ride with us. Be on your best behavior."

When Cody spoke it was like poison dripped from his tongue. His message to Zack was precise yet threatening. Zack felt that he was considered to be inauspicious in Cody's view. Zack gulped and played with the cuffs that were at the end of his sleeves of his jacket.

"Okay."

"By the way, mom will be here in a few minutes so be ready."

"Okay."

There was a deadly silence between the three teenagers. Zack kept his distance from Cody and Bailey. They stared at him for a while and then turned away from him so that they would be facing the curb. They wanted to be ready to get into the car when Carey would arrive. Zack watched Cody and Bailey's actions. He could tell that they were mad at him but he didn't how mad they were at him. He didn't the degree of anger that they harbored for him. Zack couldn't tell how angry they were. All he needed to know was that they harvested a new crop of animosity for him. He didn't know what it would turn out to be but he just needed to know that they didn't want to associate with him. Zack prepared himself for awkward moments and copious amounts of apathy aimed toward him. He shrugged his shoulders at once when Carey arrived to give them a ride home. The moment Carey parked the car and unlocked the passenger doors, Cody and Bailey slid right into the back seats. Zack shuffled his feet to the front with his mom. Carey made sure that the three teens had their seat belts on before she drove off. Carey remembered where Bailey lived so she didn't have to ask Bailey for navigation tips. When the car arrived at Bailey's home, Bailey got out of the car and Cody followed her up to the front door. Cody and Bailey said goodnight and shared a hug, Cody then walked away from Bailey but waited for her to get inside her home. She knocked on the door and Grammy Pickett opened it. Bailey went inside and Grammy Pickett closed the door after Bailey. Cody was satisfied that Bailey was safe and went back in the car. Carey waited until Cody had put his seatbelt back on and then started the engine again. Carey drove the rest of the way to the Tipton. There nothing much to say between Cody and Zack so Carey had to deal with a thick silence that was produced by the unknown tension between the two twin brothers. It certainly was a quiet and tense ride back home.

To Be Continued…


	22. Consideration Of A Second Chance

**Thank you to those readers who have provided me constructive criticism. I took your words to heart and tried to make appropriate improvements to my story with this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter happens to not be up to par but I will try harder in the following chapter. –PSF**

Four weeks passed since the Homecoming Dance. The weather had gotten noticeably colder but there was no snow just yet. Since that time of the dance, Cody and Bailey had gone on their first official date the following night and it went well. Cody and Bailey had fun at playing mini-golf and had a relaxing and casual dinner afterwards that consisted of lemonade and corndogs. They had soft-serve ice cream on cones to end the night and since then things have been pleasant for the two of them. Cody and Bailey thrived as a couple but Zack suffered the aftermath of their frustration. He dealt with the shockwaves of his terrible mistake. For the first week following the dance, Zack gave Cody and Bailey space. The second week afterwards was when he made an attempt to make it up to them. For the next three weeks, they did not speak to him very much. If they communicated with him at all, it was Cody who spoke for the both of them. Bailey spoke to Zack once before but it wasn't friendly but it wasn't threatening either. It was civil yet firm and that is all Zack could ask for. On the occasion that he and Cody did speak was when Cody would leave vague hints for Zack to follow if he even wanted to begin to receive forgiveness from him and Bailey.

At the end of the fourth week, students were relaxed since it was the end of the school day. The sound of lockers of being opened and closed could be heard through lengths of the school building. The sound ricocheted off the walls and echoed down the halls. However, the volumes had been cut in half with the combination of footsteps and chatter that filled the remainder of the air from with inside the school. Everyone went through their typical routines on Friday afternoon after the academic day was over. The longer time passed by, the more students would leave to go home.

By three thirty, a small handful of twenty students lingered around the halls. They were busy getting their belongings from their lockers and then would go home. They only lingered because they got stuck in foot traffic and couldn't reach their lockers until much later. Cody had arrived at his locker later than usual because he was talking to his band teacher for a while. When he got to his locker, he was greeted by Bailey giving him a sweet 'hello' kiss.

"Hi, Cody."

"Hi, Bailey."

"How was your talk with Mr. Timmons?"

"It was fine He just wanted to ask me for my opinion of what new exercises we could do for band class. Where did you have to go after class?"

"I had to give Maya my notes for our ceramics class since she got sick two days ago. She missed quite a few new vocabulary words for a new method that we had been taught on how to make pottery."

"Okay then. So, how has your job been going?"

"It's been going just fine. I have a fair pay and it'll give me some experience as an employee."

"Have you had any issues while at work? Has anyone been harassing you?"

"No. There was one time that I was afraid that a man would assault me but nothing happened. I'm lucky that I haven't encountered any problems or run into any danger."

"Okay. That's good. But you ever need help, contact me. I want to be able to protect you, Bailey."

"I know, Cody."

"I don't anybody to hurt my little hay Bail."

Bailey smiled. She thought that Cody's pet name was cute and clever. It used her name and was incorporated with the term of hay bales from the farm.

"I like that pet name."

"Really? I would lean more toward Bails because it's shorter and easier to remember than hay Bail."

"Well, I like both of them."

"I'm glad that you feel that way."

As Cody reaches to hug Bailey, Zack happens to walk around the corner. He sees Cody and bailey share a tender but short hug. He thinks of how close they are together and how far away he was from them. Zack knew that he made a huge mistake nut he was determined to get them to talk with him without having a feeling to give him the cold shoulder or bite his head off when they speak. Zack took a breath as Cody and Bailey parted from their loving embrace. He shook out some nerves and walked toward them. He got close enough to them before he would let his presence be known to the currently happy couple. Zack got their attention and they were no longer a happy couple. They were disturbed.

"Hi, guys! Are you two ready to head home?"

Cody crossed his arms against his chest and Bailey had a flat line for a mouth. Cody cocked an eyebrow at Zack.

"What do you mean if we're ready?"

"Well, you know, it's like three thirty five now. Don't you guys want to do your study session as soon as possible?"

"Zack, it's Friday. We're not in rush to leave so soon. We'll leave when Bailey has to return home and go to work."

"Bailey has a job?"

"Yeah. How could you not know that?"

"Well, you guys have shut me out from your lives."

"Zack, you could have known this piece of information before Bailey and I became a couple. All you had to do was ask her about her personal life."

"But that's not how I get to know new people…"

"No, Zack. What you meant to say is that that's not how you would meet new, pretty girls."

"So? I'm like you, Cody. I don't want to bother knowing everything about a girl that I just met."

"You wouldn't care to get to know Bailey or Maya as people."

"Yeah but that doesn't matter now. You have Bailey and I don't know where Maya is."

"Maya was sick."

Zack turned to Bailey. "Really?"

"Yes. You would have known that if you bothered to notice that she was gone during lunch time for the past two days."

Cody glared at Zack.

"You know, Zack, maybe you should be more observant of other people's actions before you do anything yourself. If you haven't noticed already, this is the world and it doesn't revolve you. It orbits around the sun in our home galaxy called the Milky Way."

"I didn't know our galaxy was a chocolate bar."

"Zack, that's not what I meant…Oh, never mind. You're not paying attention."

"What?"

"Goodbye, Zack."

"No, wait, Cody! I can prove to you that I can be more observant."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then. You're going to prove it to us how sorry you really are for setting us up for making us feel and act like fools. You do know what 'fool' means, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"Read a dictionary and be more thoughtful of others."

"What about walking back home to the Tipton?"

"You know how to get there. Bailey and I are going to leave soon. You can leave whenever you want as long as it's before dark. Mom still wants the two of us back home before it gets too late."

"Um, okay."

Cody turns to Bailey. "Come on, Bailey. Let's go."

Cody takes Bailey's hand and gently leads her out of the school through one of the two exit doors. Zack blankly stares at them and watches as they leave him behind. His head turns as they walk away. He stands by himself for five minutes and then realizes that he needs to leave. He dashes out of the doors and is able to be two and a half feet behind Cody and Bailey. They seemed to have not notice him so they had been walking at a luxurious pace. Zack follows them without a sound. He didn't speak a peep and observed them. They appear to be in deep conversation and that they're relaxed. Cody tightens his grip on Bailey's hand and Zack can see that they are very close and maybe even a little close for people who hadn't known each other for a whole year. Zack has been with Cody their whole life and they weren't very close even as brothers. Zack was stunned. He didn't want to admit it but he forced himself to realize that Bailey was closer to his own brother than he was. Zack didn't feel good. He felt his heart drop in his stomach. He hadn't realized up until that point in his life how much he pushed Cody away and how much he'd put him down. Zack looked up at Cody and Bailey. He focused on Bailey as she laughed at something Cody said. She said something and made him smile. Zack didn't know it but he had a certain kind of fire in his eyes. The fire wasn't red. It was green. Was it possible that Zack was jealous? Could he be jealous of Bailey? Zack could feel heat rise in his cheeks but only for a moment. When he got sidetracked by noticing a penny on the ground, he forgot about his anger and picked up the small, copper coin. He smiled to himself and then had put it in his pocket. He continued to walk on and observed Cody and Bailey.

As Cody and Bailey have arrived at the front door of Bailey's home, Zack has taken a break from watching their movements. Cody and Bailey are at the door step. They share a number of quiet words as they feel that everything they speak of during the moment is hush-hush. The two of them then turn their heads to the left of their bodies. They sensed Zack's presence and so they turned to see what he was doing. What they could decipher, Zack appeared to be vacantly at the sky. Cody shakes his head as Bailey turns back to face him.

"Do you suppose Zack will improve?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll be lucky and he won't bother us anymore."

"Cody, I know that we should be mad at him but he's still your brother. I know that it'll be hard to forgive him but think about it this way: in the long run life will be more worth living for if you were okay with your brother, Zack. I think that it would be easier on you if you gave him a chance to prove how sorry he is for what he did."

Cody weighs the pros and cons of Bailey's argument. She did have a point but he really didn't want to give Zack a break for all that he done to him in the past. Cody thought of the possibility of giving Zack a chance and was hesitant. Since Cody was taking too long for Bailey's liking, she leaned in close to him and gave him a special look. Her eyes begged him to think it over quicker. She tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Cody, please, consider giving him a chance. If he fails to prove himself then you don't have to forgive if you don't want to. Just try. Please, Cody. Do it for me. I want to see you to be happy in every aspect of your life and that includes getting along with your brother."

Cody had let out an exasperated sigh. Bailey got him with her good logic and good usage of the 'do it for me' trick. Cody couldn't believe he fell for Bailey's trick but he was going to do it anyway but only for her. He couldn't argue with her and he was glad that she was only doing what she was because she cared about him and how he lived his life. She wanted to make sure that he was in good mental health along with being in good physical condition. Bailey made sure that Cody would lead a well-balanced and happy life. Cody leans in and gets on his tip toes and kisses Bailey on the forehead. He would wait for the day where he didn't have to reach up to kiss her on her temple. He would wait for the day when she would have to lean up to reach him and Bailey thought the same thing. Cody came back down on his feet after the kiss and stared in Bailey's eyes with sincerity and determination.

"I'll try to give Zack and chance. Maybe I'll think of something on our way back to the Tipton and then talk to him later tonight."

There was a small smile on Bailey's face. "I'm glad that you'll try to get along with Zack, Cody."

"Okay, Bailey. I have to go now. See you later, sweetie."

"See you later, Cody."

Cody kisses Bailey on the cheek, waves goodbye to her and then turns around. He walks up toward Zack and turns to face the sidewalk that will lead them back to the Tipton. Cody clears his throat loudly to get Zack's attention and then gives him a swift head motion toward the sidewalk to indicate that they will continue their walk back home. Zack smiles to himself and follows Cody behind all the way back to the Tipton Hotel up in their family suite on the twenty third floor.

To Be Continued…


	23. Hot Water Cools Off

**I apologize for the late update. Life had been hectic these past few days. I recently have been distracted with good things and bad things. I also was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted but now I I'm better now and found motivation to continue the story. And even though, I just got back into the game, I won't be able to update for another few more days because I'll be gone from the tenth to the twelfth. **

Saturday morning came and left. As soon as the sun rose up the sky was how fast the day passed by. Zack and Cody barely spoke to each other. They usually did not exchange many words on Saturdays but it was different this time around. The difference from this Saturday to other Saturdays was that there was an unspoken feud between the two brothers. Everything that Zack was awkward. How he walked, how he ate and how he sat down was all very awkward and cumbersome. He felt uneasy whenever Cody glanced over at him. The atmosphere between Zack and Cody was uncomfortable. It was like when people wait in line to go on a roller coaster and it's a humid and overcast day and their sweaty palms come into contact with cool painted over metal railing in the queue. The tension was dense with unsettling emotions swirling around in the uneven air.

Cody did all he could to avoid close contact with Zack. He didn't want to face Zack and he didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. However, Cody constantly reminded himself of Bailey's concerned words and tried to make them stick in his mind. He tried to talk with Zack for Bailey's sake but he found it hard to even look at his twin. Cody didn't want to associate himself with Zack but he knew that if he did confront him then he would makes easier for their family. Cody was reading his book in the bedroom on his bed. He knew that Zack was in the other room and he wanted his space. Cody wanted to stay away from Zack without having to leave the suite. Cody read two or three chapters of his book before his eyes grew tired and that he could no longer take the silence. He was tired of waiting and wanted to confront Zack as soon as possible. He wanted to get over with it like ripping off a bandage from a healed wound. Cody doubted that his wound would heal so quickly but he hoped that the healing process could speed up if he talked with Zack. Cody had put his book down on his bed nicely and sighed out from frustration and stress. He took in a deep breath and then opened up the door. He walked through to the other room and found Zack on the couch watching TV. Cody took a moment to himself. He knew that Zack and he were complete opposites from what they chose to watch on TV to their personalities and what they did after school. Cody didn't know how he was related to Zack but he was. It still baffled him how opposite they were not just as twins but as siblings. Cody watched TV programs like the Smithsonian, Discovery, Natural Geographic and Sci-Fi channels. Zack watched all of the ESPN channels, Comedy Central, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Cody read novels and history books while Zack read Tabloids and Baseball cards. Cody shook his head. He rounded to the couch and sat down. Zack could feel Cody's presence and so he cautiously turned his head to his brother. At this point, Zack had lowered the volume of the TV so he could talk with Cody if there was any hope of talking with him.

"What's up, Cody?"

"Zack, we need to talk. Now."

Zack gulped a big lump in his throat and turned off the TV.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you and your perspective of things."

"Um, okay."

"Zack, did you think it was funny that you almost tore Bailey and me apart? Why did you want to be alone with Bailey? Why did you go to so much trouble as to keep her away from me? What was your motive?"

"I don't think it was funny that I almost ruined your chance being with Bailey. Well, I mean, I thought that it was funny that you had a crush on her but I didn't know how serious you two really were. If I had known that you were serious about being Bailey then I would have backed off and focused and getting some other girl….like Maya! I didn't know that Bailey actually like you back."

"Well, now it's obvious to you now."

"Yes, it is. It still baffles me that she chose you to be her boyfriend but as long as you tow are together then I'm not going to try to bother you guys. I'm going to interfere with your relationship."

"How can I know that I can have your word?"

"Cody, I know it's hard for you to believe me but at this point I just want my brother back. I want you and me to be brothers again, Cody. If it means letting you have a relationship with Bailey then I won't try to split the two of you up. I'll do anything to have you trust me again."

"I'll decide to trust you if you give me the whole truth."

"What do you want from me?"

"You haven't answered all of my questions. You only answered one."

"What were the other ones?"

"The other three all have to do with the same thing."

"So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Why were you trying to get Bailey away from me?"

"I wanted alone time with her."

"Why?"

"It's because I liked her."

"Why?"

"Because she's hot and like most hot girls that I come in contact with him, I want to get them to get a crack at the Zack."

"So, it was your ego that made you cause so much trouble?"

"Um, I guess."

"Zack, do you care at all as to get to know Bailey?"

"Um…"

"Did it ever occur to you that she didn't seem to care to start a new relationship so soon after breaking up with her boyfriend Moose before she left her hometown Kettlecorn, Kansas?"

"No….But if I knew she had baggage then I wouldn't have bothered with her. I could have left you being the sap that would fall for her and try to woo her but fail."

"But I didn't fail."

"I know…."

"Other than that, Zack, why did you pursue Bailey so much? It's not your thing to try more than once."

"Well, I felt that there was something different about Bailey. I can exceptions like how I make an exception for Maddie. And well, I also wanted to spite you."

"What? Why?"

"Oddly enough, I was kind of jealous that Bailey was spending so much time with you. I didn't get why she spent time with you when she could have spent time with a guy like me."

"You were jealous of me? Why? Because I was hanging out with Bailey?"

"Well, duh. If you didn't notice, I was jealous of you and Barbara was jealous of Bailey. I thought that if my plan to get Bailey by myself then it would turn out just fine. You wouldn't have to deal with Barbara being jealous and I would get Bailey. But then again my plan had changed when I found out that Bob had a crush on Barbara. After recalculated my plan, it would turn out that you would have the short end of the stick with no chick. Obviously, my first two plans failed. And so did my third plan at the dance because Bailey wasn't taking all of the bait and you caught me red-handed."

"Of course, I did. But Zack, wasn't there a reason that your plans failed?"

"Because Bailey wasn't paying attention to me."

"Why do you suppose she was doing that? Do you think that it's possible that your plans failed solely because she just wasn't interested in you in the first place?"

"That's ridiculous. Why would Bailey-? Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"She was into you, Cody!"

"Well, I suppose that makes sense that she was ignoring your advances."

"So, despite my efforts, I failed because this whole time, Bailey liked you. Wow…That's quite a revelation. It's…mind blowing!"

"It kind of is. That's interesting and kind of a relief. I'm kind of glad that Bailey ignored you. She did it because she didn't see you more than a friend. You were just a friend and will always be a friend, I mean, if she forgives you. This actually has been good news knowing now that she really did like me long before I knew that she liked me back."

"So, are we okay?"

"No. I do applaud you for coming clean but I'm still mad at you. But now I'll be mad at Bob."

"Bob, didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't going to try to steal Barbara away from you. He was going to wait for when you and Barbara would break up."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I planned on framing Bailey for being 'a little close' to you and have Barbara break up with you. Bob was only look-out."

"What? You're the reason that Barbara broke up with me? You're the reason why Bailey tripped?"

"Well, yeah. I pushed her because I knew that I would help her. You're such a sucker for doing nice things for people."

"I can't believe this, Zack! How could you have done that?!"

"Look, Cody. You and Barbara were bound to break up anyway. I mean, Barbara's crazy when she doesn't get her way and you were drooling over Bailey."

"I was not drooling over her."

"You weren't drooling physically but figuratively speaking you were."

"I was not", Cody paused long enough to blush "I was fawning over her."

"Whatever, dude. You had it bad for Bailey and your feelings for her would eventually catch up with you and you would have found a way to break up with Barbara and have the chance to be with Bailey. All I did was speed up the process."

"For your own selfish reasons" Cody bitterly added.

"Uh….Yeah….I can argue you with that. I was selfish and stupid. But I'm really sorry, Cody."

"Well, I'd hope you have a heart to be sorry for that or else I wouldn't know what to think of you."

"Please, Cody, believe me. I'm really, really, really sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Well, at least you're talking to me. This is good. You know, us talking and letting everything out. I think we're making some progress."

"And we'll keep making progress as long as you don't screw around."

"I got it."

"Anyway, Zack, I'll think about forgiving you. Right now, I think I'm going to go visit Bailey at her work."

"Could I come with you?"

"No."

"But why? I could try to ask Bailey for her forgiveness as well."

"I'd really rather that you didn't come with me today."

"But why not?"

"For the moment, Zack, I'd rather that I talk to her alone…"

"Oh."

"See you later, Zack. I'll be gone for a while. If mom comes in and wonders where I am then just tell her that I went down to the café across the street from the library."

"Okay."

Cody gets up from the couch and goes inside his and Zack's bedroom. He puts on red jacket and grabs his cell phone from his bed. He puts his phone in his front, right pocket and then leaves the bedroom. When Cody has come back out of the room, he can hear the TV is back on. It's hard for him to ignore it since it's on a high volume. Cody walks across the suite and leaves through the door.

To Be Continued…


	24. Shower Of Emotions

Sometime after the beginning of his walk, Cody thought of Zack and his apology. He thought of Zack's flaws and his redeeming qualities. Zack had very few redeeming qualities but they were big enough to counteract his flaws. Cody knew that Zack would have a long road ahead of him to maturity. Cody did put into consideration that Zack did take one small step forward on the road to growing up. Little by little, Zack will mature. It will be a slow and sure process. Cody thinks about how Zack is sorry and begins to slowly forgive him. As the intelligent Martin twin starts to forgive his brother, rain drops down from the sky. Cody feels raindrops on the tip of his dirty blonde hair. He looks up at the sky and can clearly see that it won't be a few sprinkles but a heavy rain. Cody brings his head back down and zips up his red jacket. He pulls his hood over his head and quickens his pace to the café. The faster Cody walked, the harder the rain dropped on the ground.

Cody walked on the sidewalk as the rain pounded on the cement. He walked with great caution as he did not want to slip and fall. When he arrived at the café, he entered quickly and dried his feet on the mat. He shook off some raindrops from his jacket and took off his hood. He brushed his hair away from his eyes. He could see Bailey placing down plates at a booth were a family of four sat. There were the parents, a daughter and a son. Bailey apparently was smiling at the kids as she gave them their food. Cody waited at the entrance as he had read the sign that stated: Please Wait To Be Seated. He waited until a girl around his age with red hair and green eyes called him up and brought him to a table. Cody tried to decline her offer for a table and just tell her that he wanted to talk with Bailey but he didn't get a chance. The young waitress brought him to a table in a corner and told him that someone else would wait on him. She gave him a menu and then left. Cody had put up his menu on the table and unfolded it like a newspaper. He skimmed through the items as he wanted to look over his menu every once and a while. He tried to spot Bailey but he didn't seem to see her at all. Cody waited for about five minutes and then decided that he wouldn't have any luck talking with Bailey while she working. He folded his menu back up and placed it down on his table. He crossed the establishment and was nearing the exit when Bailey came out from behind the counter and spotted Cody.

"Cody?"

Cody kept moving toward the exit.

Bailey began walking toward Cody. "Cody!"

It was apparent to Bailey that Cody had not heard her. He left the café without looking back. She was about to follow him out but she heard her red-headed co-worker telling her that a table needed a refill on coffee. Bailey turned back on her heels and got the coffee. She came over to the table and gave everyone refills accordingly. When she was done, she slipped outside of the café and went in the rain. She turned on her right and there in front of her was Cody. He was leaning against the wall of the establishment. Bailey took one cautious step after another.

"Cody?"

Cody lifted his somber head up and turned it to see Bailey. He was in surprise. "Bailey?"

"Hi, Cody. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing out in the cold. Shouldn't you be inside working?"

"I saw you leave. I was wondering what you were doing."

"I can tell you later. Please, Bailey go back inside. I don't want you to lose your job because of this. I also don't want you to ketch a cold. Please, go back inside. You don't have a jacket on."

"I'll go back inside when I'm good and ready. First, I want to know what you're doing here. Why did you come here and then decide to leave before I could talk with you?"

"I'd thought that it would be better to wait for you when you're done for the day."

"Why? Did you think something was important and then decided that it wasn't anymore?"

"Sort of. But that's not the point. We can talk later just finish off your shift. I'll be here waiting you."

"In the rain? I don't think so. Why can't you come back inside and have something to drink. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Are you sure, Bailey? I'll be glad to wait out here for you."

"Cody, just as you don't want me to ketch a cold, I don't you to ketch a cold either. Please come in with me."

"Okay."

Cody walks up to Bailey and places a gentle hand on her back. She leads them inside. Cody walks back to his table and Bailey makes up for lost time by serving other people. Cody takes off his soaked jacket and begins to really read the menu. As he looks for something he might want to drink, he watches Bailey work. He doesn't need a job during the school year but he feels bad and a bit awkward that Bailey has a job. If he got a job then he feel more like Bailey's equal but then they wouldn't have as much time together. Cody was in a bit of a quandary but there wasn't much that he could do about it. He would figure something out to earn extra cash to use to get Bailey a genuine gift from a shop other than a music box but also still have enough time to spend with her. Cody wanted to be prepared to Bailey something a little special when the moment came that they were together for six months and then maybe even a whole year! Cody shook his head and just looked around the menu until he found something that sounded good to him. For Cody, he either wanted a cup of Green tea or a small bowl of chicken noodle soup but he couldn't decide which one sounded more appealing on a rainy Saturday night. He didn't want to spoil his appetite for dinner but he also didn't feel like having tea as much as he wanted to soup. Cody thought it over and decided on the tea. He had put down the menu the moment he felt the shadow of a certain person standing over him. She smelled of vanilla and had a focused stare on him. Cody turns his head up carefully and is face to face with his girlfriend. Bailey has her notepad ready.

"So, Cody, are you going to have something?"

"Yes. May I have you with a side order of honey?"

Bailey rolls her eyes in an amused matter and then hits Cody in the shoulder with a mixture of scornfulness and playfulness.

"Cody, be serious! What do you really want?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Bailey. I'd like to have Green tea, please."

"Sure thing, Cody. Would you like some sugar with that?"

"No thank you unless you'd like some too, sweetie."

Bailey rolls her eyes again and has the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Cody, that was really corny of you."

"I don't care. I made you smile. That's all that matters to me."

Bailey's smile grew a little bigger. "I'll get your Green tea ready."

Bailey pats Cody on the shoulder as she turns around to leave. He smiles at her as she walks away to get him his tea. As Cody waits for Bailey's return, he sees in his peripheral vision the red-headed girl who got him a table earlier before. She waves and smiles at him and then walks to a booth to take the people's order. Cody found it a little weird that one of Bailey's co-workers smiled and waved at him but then he considered the fact maybe she was just trying to be friendly since it's her job to be welcoming and warm. Cody shrugged off the feeling and waited at his table. Bailey came back with his tea in no time. She walked up to him and had set down a saucer with a white tea cup with already prepared Green tea in the cup. Bailey moves her arm away but Cody grabs onto it. She looks at Cody with wonder.

"Bailey, how much longer will you be until your shift is over?"

"Why?"

"I have something to discuss with you later."

"I'll be done in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. And thank you for the tea. I'll wait for you."

Cody lets go of Bailey's arm. His hand falls limply to the table's surface. Bailey noticed how Cody's hand fell. It seemed to her that something was bothering him. She wanted to say something but she knew that she couldn't because she was at work.

"I'll see you later, Cody."

Cody gives Bailey a firm head nod. She gives him a smile and then returns to work. She continues to walk back and forth between booths, tables and the behind the counter. As she does so, she glances over at Cody at his table in the corner. Every time she looks over at him, he appears to have a focused look on his face and his gray and black striped polo shirt just hangs from his torso. He taps his left index finger on the table top. He may appear to waiting for his tea to cool off to everyone else but to Bailey he's waiting to tell her something important. It pains her to see a small hint of agony and anticipation glistening in his eyes. She wonders what is going through his mind and why it troubles him so. She tries not to focus too much on Cody as she has to do her job as an attentive waitress but she still is concerned for Cody. At once when Bailey only five minutes left in her shift, she looks over in Cody's direction and can see that he finally was sipping his tea. She almost felt relieved at the simple sight of her boyfriend drinking some tea. Bailey carried on with her work until her manager told her that she could stop. When Bailey took off her waist apron and hung it up for the night, she walked straight over to Cody's table and joined him. He was taking another sip of his tea when she sat down across from him. He finished his sip and looked at Bailey.

"Do you want something to drink? I'll add it to my bill."

"No. That's okay, Cody."

"Bailey, please, it's only fair. You've been working and all I've been doing is drinking tea that you brought over to me. Let me get you something. Besides, the café won't close for another hour or so and you're done with your shift. Why not have something to drink while we talk?"

"Okay. But are you sure you want to pay for me?"

"Bailey, I feel bad that I don't work like you do. If I had a job then we would be equals but we wouldn't have as much time with each other as we have now."

"I don't mind, Cody. If this is how it will be then I'm okay with it."

"Okay. Then, at least let me pay for you drink."

"Okay."

By luck, the red-headed girl sees Cody and Bailey sitting together at the table in the corner. She approaches their table and asks if she could get them anything extra. Cody asks Bailey what she wants and she asks nicely for a hot chocolate. Cody tells the red-headed girl to add Bailey's drink to his bill. The girl takes note of it and then asks Cody and Bailey if they were a couple. Both of them confirm the girl's suspicion at the same time. The girl then nods approvingly and then leaves to get Bailey her hot chocolate. Cody turns back to Bailey at the table.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Audrey Richardson. She just recently started working here. She and I are kind of associates."

"She seems friendly."

"She is."

"I can see."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just that while you were still on your shift that she waved and smiled at me. I just passed it off as a friendly gesture but I had an inkling that she might have liked me. I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy. I was never very good at reading signs that girls gave off."

"I don't know about that, Cody. You certainly knew how to act around me."

"Well, I mean, you were an exception. I felt comfortable around you."

"And you didn't feel comfortable around Barbara when you got together with her?"

"Well, sort of. She wasn't unapproachable but she certainly didn't give off a very cuddly vibe. I don't know how to describe it. All I know is that you keep asking me these kind of questions then I'm going to end up tongue tied and I won't be able to tell you what I wanted to tell you in the first place."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't interrogate you anymore. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Cody paused. He felt a big lump form in his throat. He had the words but they got stuck on the tip of his tongue. He tries to open his mouth but it stays tight. Bailey waits for him to say something. Just as Cody is about to tell Bailey something, Audrey comes back with Bailey's hot chocolate.

"Here you go, Bailey."

"Thank you, Audrey."

Audrey pulls back her arm and looks over at Cody for a moment. She turns back to Bailey and gestures to Cody.

"What's wrong with your boy? Does the cat got his tongue?"

"I guess so. But I think he was going to say something."

"Oh, sorry! I'll be on my way."

"No worries."

Audrey leaves and continues to tend to other customers. Bailey turns back to Cody. He seems to be nervous.

"Cody, are you okay?"

Cody responds with a high-pitched voice. "Yes."

"Cody, is there something bothering you?"

Cody regains his composure and clears his throat. His voice returns back to normal.

"Whoo! I don't know what came over me, Bailey. One moment, I'm waiting to tell you something important and the next moment I get my tongue stuck in my mouth and I feel very nervous. I don't know what was up with that."

"Maybe you were feeling very tense before you could tell me what you wanted to say."

"I guess you're right."

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Zack."

Bailey takes a sip of her hot chocolate. As she drinks the hot, chocolate flavored beverage, Bailey lets Cody's seep in. Her brain goes into a certain mode as she prepares to be a certain way when talking about Zack with Cody. She puts her cup down on its saucer. She licks her lips and then stares into Cody's eyes.

"So, what happened between you and him?"

"We talked. I confronted him and he came clean with me. He told me everything that he has done up to this point and had asked for forgiveness. I told him that I would think about it."

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, well, the thing is, he liked you and he wanted to put the moves on you since you were what he considered to be 'new meet'. He never vocalized this term but I know from past experience that's how he views new girls who are very, very pretty and you were one of his targets."

"And?"

"Well, apparently, he had planned certain things to happen so he could get alone time with you."

"Such as?"

"Do you remember when Barbara and I broke up because Barbara saw you and me on the floor in the cafeteria because I caught you before you fell down and got hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was staged. Zack made you fall and had predicted that I would come in to help you. He had Bob be the look-out and get Barbara to see us in an embarrassing position so that you would be framed and be the cause of me and Barbara breaking up. Zack probably predicted that you feel terrible and he would sweep in and console you. Bob would get Barbara and I would have nobody."

Bailey's blood boiled. Her face turned red and she was about to shout but Cody had cut her off with his own words.

"Luckily his plan didn't work. You weren't interested him and so he had to try again which was the result of what happened at the dance. I asked him why he tried so hard and he explained that you were different and he made an exception for you. He told me that he would have never have caused any trouble for either one of us if he knew how serious we really were about being together. I knew before the dance that I liked you and just thought that I had a petty crush on you and that I was delusional of ever getting a chance to be with you."

"Well, he was wrong."

"I know. But he had more faith in me then maybe he would have taken me seriously and not interfere. He also said that he would not bother to pursue you if he knew beforehand that you just got out of a previous relationship. He explained to me that he doesn't want to deal with girls that have baggage."

"Why that lazy son of a gun!"

"What can I say? Zack's a lazy guy and I'm his twin so I know how he is."

"Cody, why are you stuck with a brother like Zack?"

"It's something that I must overcome as an individual. I learn to deal with Zack. I've learned to live with him."

"You must be really patient with him and you must be very forgiving."

"Thanks, Bailey. But it's not always easy being patient with Zack and to forgive him for the things that he has done to me."

"I could imagine."

"But he's family and I have to put up with him for our parents' sake. Well, actually, it's more for our mom's sake since she has raised us. Our father visits Zack and I when he can."

"I know."

"Despite all that Zack has done, I'm wondering if I should forgive him. You told me that I should try to patch things up with him. What do you think I should do, Bailey? Do you have an opinion?"

"I can't say, Cody. I know that it would be best to forgive Zack for the sake of keeping things balanced in your family but it's hard for me to want you to forgive him after what you told me. Cody, the only thing that I can say to you is that you have to think back at all Zack has done to you and think ahead if it will be worth it if you do choose to forgive him now."

"Maybe when I've cooled off a little bit longer then I'll be able to go up to him and say that I forgive him. I know he does stupid stuff but I also know that he would never want to purposely hurt me so bad that it would cause a rip between the two of us as brothers. He values me as a brother but he has trouble valuing me as an individual."

"Cody, it's you r decision."

"I know. It's so hard."

"I know it is, Cody. You just have to find strength to forgive Zack."

"Will you forgive him?"

"Only if you do. Cody, I can't forgive Zack unless you can. If you're affected then I'm affected."

"Okay, Bailey. I get what you're saying."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to spend time with you and maul over the notion of forgiving Zack in my mind. I'd thought that while I think things over, we could stay here and chat, drinking out drinks. It's nice and warm in here and it's cold and wet out there. Let's stay until we're done with our drinks and when I pay for the bill."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Good because I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon."

Bailey giggles a bit and smiles. She is flustered and looks down at the table and then lifts her cup of hot chocolate to her lips. Her giggling settles down as she takes a few more sips of her hot chocolate. Cody takes a few sip of his Green tea. The two of them talk about small things and then their conversation progresses to bigger and more important things. They share small smiles and fun tales of their childhoods. Near the end of their conversation, Cody had paid for the bill and Bailey takes a few last sips of her hot chocolate. She puts the cup down and can feel the light brown liquid above her upper lip. She gets most of it but misses a small spot. Cody leans in over the table.

"Let me help you get that."

Bailey tries to decline Cody's offer but she stops in mid-sentence from a shocking but pleasing sensation she feels from Cody. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He backs away and licks the light brown liquid off his upper lip that had transfer from Bailey's skin to his own skin. He smiles with victory as he licks away the sweet liquid.

"There. It's all gone."

"Did you want an excuse to kiss me or to have some of my hot chocolate?"

"It was a little bit of both but I mainly wanted an excuse to kiss you."

Bailey couldn't help but blush a deep pink. Cody gives her a tender smile and looks out one of the windows. He turns his head to Bailey.

"Well, it's getting dark. I should probably walk you back home. Bailey, did you bring a jacket with you?"

"No. I didn't have time today. I was in a hurry to work."

"Well, no matter. You can borrow my jacket. The rain is still going pretty strong."

"Cody, I can't let you do that."

"Alright, then. We'll share my jacket. You and I can walk under it like an umbrella. But I hope you're okay with walking really close to me."

"I won't mind."

"Okay."

Cody gets up from his chair, grabs his red jacket and then pushes in his chair. Bailey begins to get up from her chair but Cody helps her the rest of the way. She pushes in her chair and then grabs Cody's arm. They walk toward the exit. Bailey waves back to Audrey to say goodbye and she waves back. Cody opens up his jacket and brings it over him and Bailey as they walk out of the café. Cody wraps his left arm around Bailey's waist and brings her as close as possible to him so that he can maximize the chance for them to stay dry under his jacket. When they get back to Bailey's home, Cody brings Bailey up to the front door so that she's under the hangover. He puts on his jacket as he and Bailey exchange words of goodbye and then he kisses Bailey afterwards. Bailey goes inside her home and Cody waves to her before he puts on his hood and walks in the rain. He walks a lonely and mundane trek back to the family suite where he'll return to his brother and mother. Cody would much rather not be in the same room with Zack but he didn't want to worry his mom and being in the suite was better than being in the rain.

As Cody walked back to the Tipton Hotel, Bailey was on her way to her room. She thought about Cody and what he had gone through as being Zack's twin brother. Bailey really did hope that things got better between Cody and Zack. Her heart ached for Cody. He was stuck in a maze and needed guidance to find a way out. He was stuck between doing what he felt right and what he knew was good for the family. Bailey walked to her room and buried herself in her bed as she thought of Cody. She loved him and wanted him to be happy but he was having trouble accepting his brother's apology. Bailey just hoped that there was a silver lining for Cody as there usually is in a dark cloud. At that moment, all Bailey wanted for Cody was for him to see his own rainbow after a storm. The brunette haired girl stayed hidden under her covers until her mom called for her for dinner.

To Be Continued…


	25. Turning Of A New Leaf

Sometime after Cody's arrival back to suite 2330, he had been greeted by his mom and took off his wet jacket. He dried off his hair and wrapped a blanket around his body. He laid down on his bed as Carey made dinner for the three of them. Zack was still watching TV when Cody dragged his soaked body into the bedroom. After a while, Zack turned off the TV and thought quietly to himself. When his thoughts had been properly gathered together, Zack stood up from the couch and went to the bedroom. He wanted Cody to answer some his own questions. He thought that it was only fair. Cody got to ask Zack questions and now he would ask Cody some questions. Zack pushed open the door to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Zack stepped up to Cody's bed and poked his brother in the back. Cody moaned and Zack continued to poke him until he rolled around on his bed. Cody pushed the blanket off his body and sat up. He didn't seem very amused by Zack poking at him. Zack sat down next to Cody as soon as he knew that he had got Cody's attention.

"What do you want, Zack?"

"I have a few questions for you, Cody?"

"Like what?"

"Why do you spend more time with Bailey than with me? Why did you pay so much attention with her when she was new to town?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you have a better relationship with Bailey than with me? We're brothers!"

"We were brothers, Zack. Don't push your luck for forgiveness. We're just twins."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Cody! Why did you do those things?"

"First of all, Zack, I spent a lot of time with Bailey when she was new because I thought it would be nice to show her around and be her friend. I was only trying to be nice."

"Yeah, fine. But after Bailey got used to the city, why did you spend more time with her than me?"

"Zack, Bailey was a new person in my life. She was and still is a breath of fresh air for me. She made me feel better about myself. And unlike you, she doesn't put me down. She encouraged me to the best version of myself."

"So what? We're blood related."

"Just because we're blood related doesn't mean that you have the right to tease and torture me constantly. I wouldn't mind as much if you teased me once and a while because that sort of behavior is kind of normal for siblings but you went too far. You got to know your boundaries and when to stop pushing my buttons when I tell you to stop."

"But I don't get why you spent so much time with Bailey! You barely found time for Barbara when you two were still together."

"Bailey generally is a better person than you and Barbara. She certainly doesn't put me down or physically hurt me."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I'd rather spend as much time with Bailey then to spend any time with you."

"But why?"

"Zack, I'll just be straightforward with you: you're immature, annoying and just plain rude."

"Is that what you really think about me?"

"That's how I have always thought of you but up until this point I used to see past you bad qualities and looked for your good qualities. After your stunt at the school, I'm going to try to look for any redeeming qualities. You'll have to prove yourself that you deserve forgiveness. Zack, what I would suggest you should do is to grow up or at least learn to be more respectful of other people. You can't just show respect to a certain crowd of people, you have to expend to all sorts of people. If you learn to be more respectful and mature then you will be a better person, Zack. Other people will even have more respect for you if take them and yourself seriously. Think about it."

"Okay, fine. But before all of this happened when Bailey was still new, did you even care at all to hang out with me?"

"I thought about it but I knew that we had different schedules. It was enough for me that we ate together; we go to school together and share a room together."

"Do you really like Bailey better than me?"

"Why do you keep asking about Bailey and me?"

"I'm kind of jealous on how much attention she gets from you….."

"Oh my gosh, Zack! You and your pretty jealousy! First, you were jealous of me because I got to hang out with Bailey. Now you're jealous of Bailey because she gets to be with me more often. What's wrong with you? Are you afraid of something?"

"I was afraid that Bailey was going to steal you away from me. I was afraid that the new girl in town would steal my brother away from me."

"Zack, if you had any sense in your head then you would have known that we have a special bond as siblings. It's true that I share a special bond with Bailey but there are different kinds of special bonds between family, friends, and romantic partners. No bond can be replaced by a different bond. However, a certain bond can be broken and then other bonds will simply take up space of that broken bond to fill the gap in the heart."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do."

"But you still know that I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I do. But I won't forgive you just yet. Instead of saying that you're sorry, why don't you show me that you're sorry? If you put some effort into it, showing your sorry shouldn't be too hard. All you have to do is stop being so lazy and do something nice."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to rest a little bit more before mom calls us over for dinner."

"But what I am supposed to do until then?"

"Do what you usually do: watch TV."

"Oh. Right…."

Cody flops back down on his back and curls up in his blanket. Zack gets of Cody's bed as Cody moves around in a sleeping position. Zack leaves the bedroom just as Cody gets comfortable and rests his body again before dinner. As Zack walks back to the couch, he thinks of ways to be nice and mature. He is stumped and gives up. He plops back on the couch and turns the TV back on.

It isn't until thirty minutes later that Carey calls for Zack and Cody to come over for dinner. Cody clear4ly heard Carey and so he gets up and stretches his limbs. Zack still is watching TV by the time Cody comes out of the bedroom and heads over to the table. Carey sees that Cody is sitting down at the table but notices that Zack hasn't moved. He has zoned out look on his face and walks over to him to snatch the remote out of his hand and turn off the TV. When the TV screen goes blank, Zack snaps out his zombie-like zone and moans at his mom. Carey rolls her eyes and instructs Zack to come over to the table for dinner. He groans as her and gets up to shuffle over for dinner. Carey drops the remote on the couch and follows behind Zack. Finally, at Carey's delight, all three of them are at the table and they join in to eat dinner as a family. For most of the course of the meal, Zack and Cody didn't communicate much to each other unless they need to ask the other to pass food. Carey can tell that they are going through a rough patch as brothers but she doesn't want to open up old wounds. Instead, Carey asks Zack about sports and then she asked Cody about him and Bailey. Dinner went along relatively uneventful. Despite dinner being so quiet and boring, Carey considered it successful because Zack and Cody did not exchange snide comments and rude remarks toward the other. All they did was eat quietly and asked for the other to pass back food that they wanted.

After the last meal of the day, Carey brought over the dishes and washed them. Then she dried them and had put them away. Carey finished clearing the table and surveyed the atmosphere of the suite that she and her two twin sons lived in. Zack was on the couch watching and Cody obviously was in the bedroom. Carey could feel the dismal aura wrapping itself around the suite. She knew that she had to do something about the problem. Carey first walked in the bedroom in hopes that she can get something out of Cody first. He usually was more open about sharing his feelings than Zack did. In addition to Cody's openness, Carey noted that he was also was honest. Zack, on the other hand, would sometimes convolute the truth. Carey knew that she would have a better time getting to the surface of a problem if she went to talk with Cody before she went to Zack. Carey entered the bedroom and rubbed the spot in between Cody's shoulder blades until he willingly turned his body around and sat up. The blanket fell off of him like it was nothing. He repositioned his legs so that they would be hanging from the side of his bed. He looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Hi, mom. What can I do for you?"

"May I sit down, Cody?"

Cody scoots to the side so that he leaves plenty of room for his mom to sit down. Carey smiled as she took the action as an invitation to sit down. She was glad that Cody was well behaved and wished Zack tried to behave a little more like Cody but she knew that she couldn't force Zack to act a certain way, she just had to accept him for who he was. Carey sits down next to Cody and is face-to-face with him.

"So, what do you want to talk about, mom?"

"I was wondering if we talk more about you and Bailey. I know I asked you before but you only seem to give me the bare minimum information about her. Why are you holding back?"

"It's just that we're still a relatively new couple and I don't want to jinx anything. I really do like Bailey and I'm hoping that we'll have a lasting relationship but we won't know that unless we take things slow."

"Well, you two certainly make a nice couple. I know that you guys are still young but I think that you two could go a long way and I mean a very long way."

"Thanks, mom. I think so, too. But I don't want to get my hopes up too high. I still have to be realistic about certain things."

"That's very important to keep in mind. Are you serious about being with Bailey?"

"I would say that I'm definitely happier with Bailey than I ever was with Barbara."

"So, you're serious about Bailey?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

"How serious, Cody. Are you so serious about being with Bailey that you would be willing to shut out your brother for whatever stupid thing that he did?"

"What did Zack say?"

"He said nothing. Cody, I know that there's something wrong between you and your brother."

"He's not my brother. He's just my twin."

"Cody, Zack's still your brother whether you like it or not. Now, I know that you two have had your differences and you two have had quite a few fights but I want this feud to end. Cody, will you help me take the first step?"

"What do you want to know, mom?"

"I want to know what Zack did that was so horrible that you don't want to talk with him."

"He lied to me, Bailey and Barbara at the Homecoming dance so that Bailey and I wouldn't be friends anymore and that Barbara would want to hook up with me again."

"What do you mean?"

Cody takes in a big breath and then tells Carey all the details that had led up the point when they were at the dance. Carey listened carefully to every detail that Cody gave her and knew that the issue between her two sons was serious. And despite how dire the situation was, Carey knew that Zack and Cody could mend the bond between them as brothers and then things would go back to normal. After Cody had exhausted every possible detail of the situation, Carey simply placed a caring hand on one of shoulders and reassured him that he and Zack find their own solution to patch things up between the two of them. Cody asked Carey how they would do that and she replied that both of them are good problem solvers when it came to something important for both of them. Cody told Carey that he would think about it and then Carey got up from the bed. She kissed Cody on the forehead and then left the bedroom. Carey then strolled over to the couch and casually sat down next to Zack. He felt her presence and so he turned toward her.

"What's up, mom?"

"Zack, I just talked with Cody and he told me everything that caused this problem between you and him."

"I told him that I was sorry."

"That's what Cody said."

"But Cody told me that I had to show him how sorry I was."

"Cody also told me that already."

"Mom, if you know everything about it then why are you here?"

"I want to help you two mend your bond. You two are brothers and you should act like ones."

"Well, I don't know that's going to work. I don't know how to show Cody….and Bailey how sorry I am."

"Did Cody suggest anything that you could do?"

"He said that I should grow up. He said that I need to be mature and respectful. He said that I should nice to him and other people."

"Well, your brother is right, Zack."

"Mom, you're not helping."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to be like that. I just want you to help me how to be nicer."

"Like what?"

"What would I do to be nice?"

"Well, that's easy, Zack. To be nice to people means doing simple and small favors for them. Being nice means not expecting anything in return for your kindness.

"What are some things that I could do?"

"You could open a door for someone or pick up a pencil or pen that rolled off someone's desk and giving it back to them. You could maybe even lend someone a pen or pencil if you have an extra one and then need something to write with. You could even give someone a piece of paper for them to write on."

"Really? That stuff doesn't sound so hard to do."

"That's because it's not hard at all, Zack. The problem with you is that you don't want to do much other than play sports and video games and watch TV. If you really want to prove yourself to Cody, do nice things for him and other people. Start out slow. Do small favors and then work your way up to other nice things to do."

"Okay. Thanks, mom for the pointers."

"You're welcome, Zack. If you put in some effort then you'll be able to show Cody that you do care. All it takes is time and practice."

"Like basketball?"

"Well, sort of like basketball but you need a lot of patience and have good timing when you do something nice because your good deed might be misinterpreted as something bad if you do it at the wrong time and place."

"Okay. I got it, mom. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Zack. Remember take things slow. Cody will eventually forgive you."

"What about Bailey?"

"If Cody forgives you then she will too."

"How does that work?"

"They're a couple. When one thing happens to one of them, the other one is affected too."

"Huh?"

"It's like when you and Cody would want a midnight snack even when you two were in different places at the same time."

'Um, I sort of get it."

"Zack, just think of it this way: Cody and Bailey have a certain bond. If one of them feels or thinks a certain way then the other one will feel or think the same way."

"So, are they like twins?"

"Well, yes and no. It depends on what personalities they have. Since Cody and Bailey have similar personalities then they will act like twins. They probably share the same values and views about the world around them. For Cody and Bailey, they feel and think the same way about certain things so it appears to others that they are one person with two separate bodies."

"Um…."

"Zack, please, just accept the fact that Cody and Bailey have a close bond. However Cody may feel about you now is how Bailey feels about you too."

"So, that means that both of them are really, really mad at me?"

"Yes."

"And that when Cody forgives me, Bailey will too?"

"Yes."

"Um, okay. I still don't get it."

"You don't have to get it, Zack. You just have to accept that is how Cody and Bailey will act."

"But mom…"

"No buts, Mister. You may as well go in your room and get ready for bed. It's getting late. You should be going to sleep soon."

"But mom…"

"No excuses, Zachary Martin. Get in your room and go to bed."

"Uh…fine."

Zack gets up from the couch and goes inside his and Cody's bedroom. He gets his pajamas and changes in the bathroom. He returns to the bedroom and slips under the covers of his bed. Cody had already changed into his pajamas when Zack got back. Both Zack and Cody were in their beds when Carey came into their room to say goodnight and turn out the lights. Zack and Cody said goodnight to Carey. She said goodnight to them and then turned off the switch and left the bedroom. The room was pitch black and not a sound was made. Even though there was pure darkness surrounding the room, there was a sliver of light for the two Martin brothers in the few days in the coming week.

To Be Continued…


	26. A Deep Cut Has Healed

It was a Wednesday. Since Sunday morning, Zack tried to be nice. He went through a process of trial and error. He deeply wanted to mend the bond that he had broken with Cody. As the days traveled through time, the weather got colder. Zack was depressed. He felt like giving up but he didn't allow himself to do so. He knew that all the effort was worth being on good terms with Cody again. Cody was a good brother to Zack for so many years and all Zack did was put him down. Zack regretted his attitude toward Cody for as long as he could remember. He wanted to make it up to Cody and he would. Zack was determined and he kept trying. At first, being nice wasn't Zack's forte. He had trouble opening a door for Cody or waiting for him when he was getting something at the last minute. Zack tried to offer Cody any school supplies but felt like a complete fool when he opened his mouth. Zack had forgotten that Cody always had school supplies. Cody was always prepared and organized. Zack didn't know what to do. After two days of failing to be nice, Zack asked his mom for extra advice. On Tuesday, Zack was getting the hang of being nice and mature. He only started with his own peers but he felt more confident about his ability to be nice.

By the time Wednesday had come around, Zack was ready to make a comeback. He tried to help Cody get his books from his locker but that didn't work. Cody felt that Zack was crowding him and could handle himself. Zack tried to wish Cody a good time in his first period with Bailey but he didn't know what they had in the morning. Zack forgot to wish his brother well since he was distracted at watching Cody and Bailey sharing a good morning kiss. When Zack saw them kiss, he felt nauseous. He couldn't stand them being so lovey dovey with each other but he had to bite his tongue as to not ruin his chance to receive forgiveness from them. At lunch time, Zack offered to bust Cody and Bailey's trays for them. They stared at him like he was a weirdo. They were hesitant but they accepted his offer. Everyone else was dumbfounded of Zack's actions. Max, Tapeworm and Maya had their eyebrows raised high. Cody and Bailey both stared at Zack with bewilderment. Barbara and Bob would not be able to join the group in their dumbfounded stated because things were still unsettling between them and Cody and Bailey. Zack ignored the awkward stares and went ahead and busted Cody and Bailey's trays for them. When he had returned the table, Zack sat down with Tapeworm and Max since there still was some time left over for lunch time. He tried to pass off the awkward situation by talking to Max but he didn't get a chance to do so. Cody caught his attention with a sharp and accusing question. He had asked Zack why he did what he did. Zack simply answered Cody that he just wanted to do something nice for him and Bailey.

The moment Zack gave Cody his answer, there was dead silence. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. Students got up and busted their trays and threw away trash and recycled recyclables. That was the group's cue to get a move on and go to their next classes. They all went in different directions as usual. Despite the fact that enough time had pushed by for things to settle down, the awkward tension between Zack, Cody and Bailey had not dropped very much. Cody and Bailey thought that Zack was acting suspicious. They hadn't been expecting him to get their trays for them. That action just seemed a bit extreme for a newly found inspiration for being nice, especially for Zack. It seemed all too sudden for Zack to act so nice toward them. Cody and Bailey found Zack's new behavior unsettling and they were unsure of his intentions. By the end of the day, Cody and Bailey were at Bailey's locker talking about Zack. They weren't at Cody's locker because they had a strong instinct that Zack would be at his locker and they wanted privacy. Cody leaned against a locker as Bailey closed her locker. At the sound of her locker closing, Bailey turned to Cody.

"Cody, what do you think Zack wants from us?"

"I don't know, Bailey. He might be trying to turn over a new leaf."

"You really think so?"

"I think so."

"Well, if that is true then he's coming off a little too strong."

"I agree. When it comes to doing things, Zack seems to go to extremes whatever he does."

"If that's how he rolls then he needs to find some level ground."

"That will be hard for him to do. But we don't know what he really intends to happen."

Bailey pauses to think to herself. As she does so, she's bites part of her lower lip. She is deeply thinking of the consequences if she and Cody did believe that Zack was truly turning over a new leaf. She knew that it was risky. Cody could tell that Bailey was deeply focused and he was afraid that she would fall into a deep daze if he didn't get her attention as quickly as possible. He stepped half a step forward and leaned his forehead on Bailey's. The brown eyed beauty felt the warm sensation of her boyfriend's forehead on her own. She snapped out of her deep thought and looked into his tender eyes. They stared at each other for two short minutes before Bailey broke the silence.

"Do you think that we should go to your locker and talk with Zack?"

"Yes. I think if we get it done now, the better things will be."

"Let's go then."

Bailey takes Cody's hand and lets him lead the way to his and Zack's lockers. When they got to the lockers, they found Zack leaning against his locker. Bailey released Cody's hand as she knew that he still needed to get some things from his locker. Cody didn't say anything to Zack and opened his locker very slow like. As Cody pulled out some materials from his locker, Zack looked at him and then leaned over to spot Bailey. Zack seized the moment to talk with both of Cody and Bailey. He nonchalantly leaned back on his locker and turned his head to Cody.

"Hey, Cody."

Cody's body jolted. He closed his locker and turned to Zack. As a precaution, Bailey walked up to Cody's side and had her eyes on Zack. Cody sucked in air through his nose and blew out air through his mouth.

"Yes, Zack?"

"Why are you and Bailey so on edge when I'm around you two?"

"Well Zack, to be honest, we find your sudden change in behavior to be odd. What are your intentions?"

"I just want to be nice. I thought it would be good to start anew. Is that a crime?"

"No. But why did you turn a new leaf with such an extreme act of kindness. Shouldn't you have started off small and slow?"

"I tried that but you and Bailey never noticed what I was doing. I did what I did to get your attention. What more do you want for me?"

Bailey stepped up to Zack.

"We're sorry, Zack. We didn't know what to think. I mean, you were acting a little weird. We felt unsure what you had in mind."

"Well, the only thing I want to do is be nice to you guys and even other people."

Cody closed his eyes halfway to Zack and evaluated his facial features. He was checking to see if Zack was telling the truth or not. Cody took a chance and trusted what Zack said. He opened his eyes up again.

"Fine, Zack. But you still have to practice to being a better person. You got to find middle ground. Try to not go to extremes when doing something new."

"I'll try, Cody. Did I set you and Bailey off with my random act of kindness today at lunch?"

Bailey and Cody didn't hesitate to give Zack an answer. "Yes!"

"Oh. I'm sorry that I startled you guys. No wonder why you two seem on your tiptoes around me."

"At least you know how we feel."

"So, is there any chance for me to make it up to you for today?"

Bailey looked at Cody and he looked at her. Then both of them looked at Zack. Cody crossed his arms against his chest. Bailey stepped close to Cody as he prepared himself to speak up.

"Maybe."

"So, I do have a chance?"

"You might have one."

"Ah, that's great."

"But remember, Zack, your still on our list. You're hanging on by a thread."

"Sure. I know, Cody. I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. You know, Zack, if you're up to it you could walk with us."

"What's the catch?"

"Don't do or say something stupid. If you want to talk then go for simple things like the weather or how today at school was."

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"And don't mock Bailey and me when we lean against each other."

"Uh….sure. I'll do my best."

"Okay. Are you ready to leave, Zack?"

"Just a minute. I have to use the bathroom."

"We'll be waiting for you, Zack."

Zack nods to Cody and Bailey and then leaves them to use a bathroom. As Cody and Bailey wait for Zack's return, they lean against lockers. Bailey turns to Cody.

"I think Zack is serious about receiving forgiveness from us."

"I don't know. Even when he has good intentions to patch things up, he somehow slips up and makes things worst. We still need to stay on our toes."

"I know that, Cody. I just think that we can relax a little bit. Let's not stress too much about this."

"You're right, Bailey. But sometimes it's just so hard."

"I know, Cody. But we have to try."

"Yeah…"

Then there was silence. Everything was quiet and actually a bit peaceful. Bailey laced her fingers with Cody's and kissed him on the cheek. She did it just to do something and pass time. Cody breathed in and out to calm himself down and then tightened his grip on Bailey's hand. At the time that Zack returned from using the nearest bathroom, it was three thirty. Cody, Bailey and Zack left the school and walked back to their homes. As they did so, Zack started up a conversation of small talk with Cody and Bailey. They reciprocated well enough. Near the end of their walk, Zack suggested that they could hang out sometime around the weekend. He offered to hang out any day from Friday to Sunday. Bailey whispered something to Cody and he nodded to her. Cody turned to Zack and politely declined his offer and suggested that maybe they would hang out later. Zack understood how Cody and Bailey felt and didn't further press them. Everything went as usual: Cody and Bailey said goodbye with a kiss and then Cody and Zack returned to the Tipton. A significant amount of hours passed back at the Martin family's suite and Zack had a question just gnawing at his brain. It bothered him to no end.

Just as Zack and Cody were ready to go to bed, Zack looked over at Cody. Zack saw that Cody was pulling over his sheets on his bed. Cody was pounding the center of his pillow to make a nice dent for his head to fall into. As Cody was busy punching his pillow, Zack sat on his bed. Cody stopped punching his pillow and got up on his bed. He pulled his sheets over his legs. Cody noticed that Zack was staring at him.

"What Zack?"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Am I getting close to getting you to forgive me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious and I just want to make sure that I'm on the right path."

"You're getting there. But stop asking me."

"Thanks, Cody. That's all I needed to know. Good night, Cody."

"Yeah. Good night, Zack."

Zack shuffled his body in his bed and fell asleep. Cody placed the rest of his covers over his body and turned out the lights. It was a restful night for both Zack and Cody. The next day was better than the previous one. Cody and Bailey paid more attention to Zack and he was able to show them that he was serious about changing for the better. They carefully observed him and evaluated his progress.

For the next two days, Cody and Bailey considered all outcomes and by Friday they forgave Zack. They vocalized their forgiveness straight to his face. Zack was overjoyed to learn the good news. He thanked him and hugged them individually. Life was better again between the three teens. Wednesday was the breakthrough for all of them and Friday was the day that the pain officially ended. It was lucky for Zack that he had been forgiven before Thanksgiving Break came. He was very relieved. He knew what he would say that he was thankful for when he and Cody would have Thanksgiving dinner with their mom. Zack had the right to call Cody his brother again and he was glad for that. He improved as a person and was proud of himself. The only thing that he had to wait for was Thanksgiving Day. Only then would Zack totally relax and live life without feeling like walking on broken glass. He wanted to walk on sunshine and he made sure that he did.

To Be Continued…


	27. Thanksgiving Day

The day of being thankful had come. It was Thanksgiving. As usual, it was held the fourth Thursday of November for America. It was the time of the month to celebrate for Americans for them to show their thanks for people and things in their lives. But even though there was a strong tradition for Americans to hold the holiday on the fourth Thursday, it wasn't the same for other countries that did celebrate it as well. There was the consideration that other countries held it earlier such as Canada and Liberia. The best thing about the holiday was that it was national and cultural. It also was the only holiday that was wholesome family time. There was no candy and no overpowering decorations. It was simple and pleasant. The main focus on Thanksgiving was family and the food. The whole day revolved around the preparation of one big and wonderful feast that would be savored by very thankful people for what they have in their lives no matter how big or small they may be. That was the true beauty of the holiday.

Everyone across the United States of America was celebrating Thanksgiving. It happened in the East and West Coasts, in the Mid-West, the Southern States, the Rocky Mountain Region and everywhere else in between. It even reached to the two States off the mainland in Alaska and Hawaii. Two particular Thanksgiving dinners were pinpointed. Both of them were in Boston, Massachusetts. One family was having their dinner in their family's hotel suite on the 23rd floor while another family had their dinner at their house that was a few blocks away from a library. The family that stayed in suite 2330 at the Tipton Hotel had to endear a history lesson from the youngest member of the family. He went on about how grateful they should be and reminded his twin brother and his mother of the Pilgrims, the Native Americans and Plymouth Rock. He talked about the Pilgrims'' journey to America which they had called the New World and how they came from England. While the boy took pleasure on acting as a History Buff, his significant other handled her own set of family encounters. The teenaged girl was at her home and watched her family still struggle to accept the lifestyle of the city folk that they currently lived with.

For Bailey, she was fine with city life. She kind of liked getting used to being able to sleep in for an extra hour and wake up at six instead of five. It was refreshing for her to experience something different and new. She especially loved that she found a boy with similar personality traits as her. She like him so much that she ended up loving him and became his girlfriend. Bailey was so glad to have Cody in her life and she was grateful for that. She surely was grateful to have her family and her good education but she was also grateful to have Cody around. As she walked into the kitchen to help her mom to prepare food for Thanksgiving dinner, Bailey pondered on what Cody could have been doing at that very moment. She was quite curious what he was doing back at the Tipton Hotel. She secretly hoped that he was thinking of her as well. If she was honest with herself, she missed him and she hoped that he missed her. Bailey felt that Cody made an impact on her life but it was positive and she wondering if she also made a positive impact on Cody's life. As Bailey thought about Cody, she had failed to pay attention to her mom as she had not hear her say that she would be gone to get a few things from the grocery store. Bailey lost her train of thought as soon as she felt the sharp poke of one of her younger sisters. Bailey looked over to her sister. It was her sister, Anna. She was ten years old and wore glasses.

"Oh, hi, Anna."

"Why were you zoning out? Did you hear what mama said to you?"

"What? What did she say?"

"She said that she would be gone at the store to get corn, potatoes and a turkey. Were you thinking about your boyfriend…..?"

"Pft! No…..!"

"You were, weren't you?"

"No…."

"It's okay to embarrassed, Bailey, but don't lie to me."

"Fine. I was thinking of Cody. Are you happy now, Anna?"

"Yes. Anyway, what's he like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Does he treat you right?"

"Of course he does."

"Is he anything like Moose?"

"No. He's nothing like Moose. I really like Cody unlike Moose."

"So, your boyfriend is nice?"

"Oh, yes. He's very nice."

"That's nice. Why were you thinking of him?"

"Why? Is it a law that I can't think about my boyfriend?"

"No but why?"

"I just feel like it, okay?"

"That's not good enough answer for me."

"What do you for me to say?"

"I want you to give me a little more detailed answer."

Bailey groaned. She didn't want to talk about why she loved Cody out loud to anybody in her family even if she was talking with Anna. It's not that she would like to talk about Cody to her family but she wasn't the kind of person to blurt new developments in her life. She'd prefer that they asked her what was going on. She was glad that Anna asked her about Cody but for some odd reason she felt embarrassed but she didn't know why. Bailey took in a deep breath.

"You want a better answer?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I was thinking about Cody because I was wondering what he might be doing at this very moment with his family."

"So you were curious what your boyfriend was doing now?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. But when mama gets back home, don't zone out and think about your boyfriend."

"I know. I will, Anna."

"Alright. I'm glad that I could bring you back to reality, Bailey."

"Yes, thank you. You're such a good little sister, Anna."

"Thanks. And you're not half-bad as a bug sister, Bailey."

"Alright. Well, get a move on, Anna. I'm going to be busy cutting onions."

"Sure thing."

Anna walked out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom that she shared with Grammy Pickett. Bailey rolled her eyes and went on chopping onions on the cutting board. While Bailey's eyes got teary by chopping onions, Cody was in the kitchenette of his family's suite peeling a clove of garlic. He was helping his mom make mashed potatoes with some garlic to add some flavor to the side dish. He had hit the clove of garlic with the flat side of a cook knife to make it easier for him to peel off the skin. Once Cody peeled the skin off, he began to mince the garlic. He used a smooth rocking motion with the knife to mince and he had made sure that his fingers from his left hand had been placed on top of the blade to put enough pressure while it rocked. As he minced the garlic, Cody couldn't help but think about Bailey. He wondered what she was doing at the same moment that he was mincing a clove of garlic. He would have to mince at least one more clove to add enough flavor to the mashed potatoes. Cody could afford to think about Bailey as he was alone at the moment. Zack and his mom were at the store getting various food items and some things to drink since they had happened to be low on food and drink that very day. Carey needed Zack to bring back food. She needed an extra pair of hands. She would have picked Cody because he picked better food but she rather that she left him behind to start prep work back at the suite since her was good at cooking. As a consolation prize, Carey picked Zack to help her. Plus, she needed to get Zack to do something useful and productive.

While Zack and Carey were going grocery shopping, Cody was holding up the fort in the kitchenette. He finished mincing two cloves of garlic while he thought of Bailey. He started out by imagining what she could be doing. He imagined her baking brownies with her mom. They would be having fun and Bailey would be smiling. Cody then trailed off to just focusing on Bailey's features. He started with her smile and hair and went on to her lips and eyes and nose to her slim figure. He was in a daze as he thought of her. Cody had put the minced garlic in a small ceramic bowl and placed Saran wrap over it to help keep it fresh while it was to be placed in the refrigerator to stay cool before Cody would be ready to use it for later. Cody stopped his flow of thoughts about Bailey for a moment and focused on his next task of preparation. He was to make preparations for making the stuffing. He had very little work with since the family was low on food. Cody took out a box of Stovetop stuffing mix and turned it over to read the recipe. By the time Cody was done reading the recipe, Carey and Zack came back victorious. They brought back plenty of food for Thanksgiving and days to come afterwards. They walked over to where Cody was and had set the bags of food on the counter. Carey began to take out food while Zack plopped his body down on the couch. His reasoning was that he was tired and wasn't used to doing so much work before running up and down the store helping his mom get certain items. Cody shook his head at his last brother but didn't bother to nag him to continue helping. Cody decided that it was pointless to communicate with Zack at that moment so he waited for later to nag Zack to help with cooking or setting up the table. Cody knew that he made sure that Zack helped with something else other than getting food from a store.

There was a time when Cody got tired of moving about in the kitchenette helping his mom cook Thanksgiving dinner but he didn't give up because he knew that it was worth it. As Carey stuffed the turkey, Cody was making the mashed potatoes. He cooked, peeled, cut and mashed the potatoes. In one big mixing bowl, Cody added in butter, cream and the garlic to the potatoes. He mixed and mixed until his wrist and arm got tired. The potatoes still needed to be mixed and mashed some more but his arm was sore. Cody turned over to Zack and hollered at him.

"Zack, could you please come over here? I need you to finish mixing the mashed potatoes."

"Why?"

"It's because you need to help and my arm is sore from mixing."

"Fine. I'm coming over."

"Thanks, Zack."

Zack got off his butt and walked over to where Cody was. He was careful to not bump into Cody or their mom. Cody moved out of the way and Zack mixed the rest of the mashed potatoes. He mixed them for quite a while. Cody came over and tasted them and said that they were good. He relieved of Zack's mixing duty and told him that he could laze around back on the couch once he had set the table. Zack agreed to Cody's offer and had set the table in a considerably nice and slow manner before he returned to the couch. Cody thanked Zack and returned to work. As Carey had put the turkey in the oven, Cody began to make the stuffing. He followed the directions in making the stuffing from the box.

Meanwhile, back at the Pickett house, Eunice had come back with groceries. She went in the kitchen and found Bailey getting out some bread. She got Bailey to work right away as soon as she pulled out the corn, potatoes and turkey. Bailey cleaned out the ears of corn and cooked and peeled the potatoes. Eunice was busy making two kinds of homemade stuffing. The first one would be a traditional stuffing while the second one was cranberry and meat stuffing. Eunice called for Anna to help. She got her to help Bailey the mashed potatoes. When Eunice was done making the first stuffing, she started on stuffing the turkey, Afterwards, she had set it in the refrigerator to keep it fresh before she would have to cook it. Bailey and Anna were done making the mashing potatoes and were directed by their mom to make pumpkin pie as she made the second stuffing. Everything was set in motion in the Pickett kitchen. Eunice asked Anna to leave the kitchen so she could help Grammy Pickett set the table. Anna agreed with the arrangement and left the battlefield of cooking. Anna found that she got a break because she considered setting the table to be a much easier job than making dinner, especially Thanksgiving dinner. It was so belaboring that it should be an Olympic event but it wasn't. It was just cooking and that is how it would be.

Everything was going accordingly for cooking dinner for both the Martin and Pickett families. The cooking was going well and the desserts were on their way of being ready. The tables were set and the holiday spirit kicked in. Homes stayed warm and the air smelled of pumpkin pie and warm cinnamon buns. There would be the occasional smell of chocolate brownies that were soft and warm and of split pea soup. The intoxicating smell of delicious food had spread across the whole city. The city was also filled with loads of canned food ready to be shipped off to food banks so that they could be given to people in need. Food bank trunks were driving through the streets of Boston rushing to various food banks. The volunteers at the food banks worked hard and fast to give all the food out to those who can't afford to go to a grocery store at the moment but still want to provide for their families. Bags and bags of canned food were given out to the people. The good spirit of giving was just radiating through the air. Thanksgiving Day was a day to give thanks and that what many people did do, they gave thanks. The only problem was that they had to wait and work on the dinner and say what they were thankful for before they could cherish the feast that would have prepared for them and their loved ones. In the early evening, everyone had to wait for the right moment for dinner was ready. The waiting was the hardest part of all.

To Be Continued…


	28. When A Good Pumpkin Goes Bad

When the time came for Thanksgiving dinner to begin, it began with deep stirrings. They were very deep stirrings. They were so stirred up that they may as well be split pea soup because no one could be able to see any problems. It was well hidden by a thick cover. Not many people had anything to hide but one individual had put up a good front, a strong guise. The individual wore it like a mask. He didn't want to say anything because he thought it could let his troubles pass him by but things got too intense for him. He kept his cool, he stayed calm. He didn't want to ruin his family's Thanksgiving in their new home. He felt like a stranger in a strange land. He felt that he didn't belong and neither did his family but he didn't want his fourth youngest daughter to know how he felt. She had the right to at least finish the first half of the school year peacefully before he would make his move and tell his family to get up and leave and return to where they had come from. Kettlecorn was there home not Boston. As his family had set down the delicious food by the time he came home from work, Clyde Pickett thought of how he would handle the situation. He just couldn't get used to the city life and he missed his farm something terribly awful. Clyde placed his work bag down at his chair and watched his daughters and wife put down the food on the table for them to enjoy after they have said their thanks. It was going to be simple: he would go along with the family's rituals for Thanksgiving dinner and then come out with truth a month later. He could that long. Unfortunately, deep inside there was something greatly bothering Clyde and it was waiting for the right moment to strike and make him blow-up.

Meanwhile at suite 2330 at the Tipton Hotel, the Martin family collected around the table. They saw before them probably the best Thanksgiving dinner that they have seen since they have lived at the Tipton. It may have been the best Thanksgiving dinner in many places but it was their personal best and that was enough for them. Cody sat at one end and Zack sat at the other. Their mom, Carey sat in between them. There was one vacant spot at their table. It could have been filled by Zack and Cody's dad but he was on travelling with his band mates across the country. Over a significant amount of time, Zack and Cody got used to not seeing their family at Thanksgiving. They were lucky to see him twice a year: once in the summer time and at Christmas time. That is all they could expect of him as of the moment. If it concerned them, anybody could fill the vacant spot and they wouldn't mind. Carey wouldn't have minded either because it was better to have a full table than one less person to not be there. It was all about having good company. The Martin family would have welcomed various candidates to fill the fourth spot. It could have been anyone that they knew from the hotel. It could have been Mr. Moseby, Esteban, London, Arwin or Maddie. All of them were welcome to their table but all of them had somebody or something to occupy their time on Thanksgiving Day.

Carey looked back and forth between her two sons. Zack and Cody seemed to be at ease as they waited for the mother to begin the tradition of saying thanks. She took a moment to collect her thoughts. She wanted to carefully pick out certain words to correctly convey her thankfulness of what she had in her life. Once she thought of what she wanted to say, Carey cleared her throat and looked at her sons.

"Zack, Cody, I would like to start saying thanks. I'm thankful for having you two as my sons. You two just keeping growing up and making me proud in whatever you guys choose to do. I'm also thankful for Mr. Moseby for keeping me employed and letting our family stay no matter how much you guys create chaos. He may be the most flexible man but he is very forgiving man."

Cody looked at Carey." That was very touching, mom."

Zack leans in too. "Yeah, it sire was, mom."

Carey lets a small smile curl from the corners of her mouth. "Thanks, guys."

Cody leans back in his chair. "I guess I'll go next."

Carey and Zack pay attention to Cody and wait for him to open his mouth.

"I'm thankful to have a wonderful mom and a brother to constantly challenge me and make me change as a person. I'm grateful that we have food and a place to call home. I'm also glad to have a good education."

"Are you done, Cody?"

"Yes, Zack. It's your turn now."

"Okay then. I'm thankful for you, Cody, for forgiving me. I'm glad that we patched things up as brothers. I'm also thankful for this delicious food in front of us and to have an awesome mom."

Carey was touched by Zack and Cody's words. She looked at both of them.

"Well, with giving thanks, are you guys ready to enjoy dinner?"

Both of them eagerly nod their heads. Carey stands up from her chair and takes a carving knife in one hand and a serving fork in the other hand.

"So, what do you guys want from the turkey?"

Zack and Cody both shout out what parts of the turkey they want. They seem very excited to have their share of the turkey. Carey smiles at their enthusiasm and begins to cut the turkey. She starts out giving all three of them two pieces each. Afterwards, Carey sits down and then the family begins to take and pass around various food items. They passed around mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, canned cranberries, olive stuffed bread, and string beans. All while they passed food, the turkey stayed in the center of the table.

Back at the Pickett residence, the Pickett family sat down around the table. Eunice cued everyone to hold hands and said that they would begin with Grammy Pickett and go counterclockwise until they got to Clyde. After they were done giving thanks then they commence to have Thanksgiving dinner. Grammy Pickett belabored her thanks to the family but everyone was grateful for her words and waited for her to be done with her thanks. Eunice was next and her speech of being thankful was half as long as Grammy Pickett's. Nonetheless everyone waited for her to be done. Next was Jennifer, who was the youngest. She gave her thanks and had passed the torch over to her older sister, Cara. She gave a similar speech of giving thanks. It was sincere yet concise. Then there was Bailey. She had so many things to be thankful for but she knew that she could only summarize her thanks. She picked her top ten things to be thankful for and had put them in two concise and coherent sentences to express her gratitude of what she had in her life and who was in her life. Next was Anna and she was thankful for her family. Last but not least was Clyde, the man of the family.

When it was time for Clyde to say what he was thankful for, his mind was blank. He certainly was thankful for his family, to have food on the table and roof over his head but he couldn't find himself to say any of those things. He wasn't in the mood to give thanks. All he could do was look at the dinner that his wife and his daughter, Bailey had prepared so carefully. They worked hard at preparing the food and just thought of how they had to buy turkey, potatoes and corn at a damn grocery store when they could have simply grew all of their food back on the farm. They could grow corn and potatoes. Heck! They could even grow wheat to let them then make it into bread! They could have gone out and get a turkey and slaughter it with the family axe. Clyde couldn't look past the stereotype and see the good qualities of city people. He found them to be lazy since they didn't do physical labor. What he didn't realize that they worked hard in a different way. They did mental labor. It did not seem like much at first glance but it still had its merits just like physical labor on the farm. No job was easy but Clyde didn't see it that way. He barely trusted Bailey's city friends. In his mind, Clyde kept ragging on about city folk and their unusual way of life. He didn't get it. After a good long while, Eunice leaned over and looked at Clyde.

"Clyde, are you having trouble thinking of something you're thankful for?"

"Yes. There's something troubling me,"

"What is it?"

"It's this darn city! I don't get how city folk can live with themselves. They don't know what it means to get their own dang food and be proud of what they do!"

Bailey had to say something.

"Daddy, you're being too judgmental! You need to give the city a chance."

"Why are you being so defensive, Bailey? Is it because of that boy? It is because of your friend, Cody Martin? Don't you miss home on the farm?"

"Of course I miss the farm. We all do but the rest of have adapted well to city life except for you, daddy. And of course, I'm going to defend city people. They're not that bad and a good portion of city kids are my new friends. And for your information, Cody's not just my friend, he's my boyfriend!"

"He's your what?!"

"I'm sorry, daddy. It slipped my mind. I was going to tell you but I was too afraid that I would jinx the relationship. I really do like Cody. I actually like him a lot!"

Anna added her two cents. "She's not lying, daddy."

Eunice leaned over the table. "How come you never told us until now?"

Bailey felt flustered.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, mama, I was afraid that you wouldn't think that I should have started a new relationship so quickly. I was afraid that you would judge Cody and give him a hard time."

"Oh, honey, that's perfectly understandable. It was okay that you felt uncertain of your situation. But don't worry your head. We won't judge you or Cody. We'll-"

Clyde had cut off Eunice. "Darn right, we'd judge that Cody! He's a city boy and most of them are not to be trusted."

"But, daddy! Cody's different! I already told you that before when we were still just friends."

"Well it doesn't matter, Bailey. As soon as you're done with the first half of the school year, we're going back to Kettlecorn and reclaim our family's farm."

"But that's not fair. Don't you want me to follow my dreams and become a doctor?"

"I do, Bailey. But I'd rather that our whole family was together in one State. Massachusetts is just too far for the seven of us to be away from most of our family."

"I can't believe this! I thought you cared."

"Now, Bailey, don't have a cow. Calm down."

"No! I'd thought that if our family lived here in Boston for a while then we would get used to it and understand city life. I find it interesting how our lives differ from being on a farm to being in the city."

"Well, I don't see any use in being here any longer than necessary."

Eunice had to step up and so she did.

"Now, Clyde, try to see it through Bailey's eyes. Maybe it will be good exposure for our family to experience city life."

"Why should I? In my opinion, city folk have no real morals. They're just a bunch of rats!"

A nerve ending or two broke in Bailey's brain. Her blood boiled tenfold. Something just snapped inside her. At that moment, she wasn't proud to have roots from the farm. She wasn't proud to be related to her own father. A few memories flooded her mind and they were exceptional moments that proved Bailey that city people were just as good-hearted as farm people. She remembered how Mrs. Spencer stayed by her and Cody's side after the field trip, how Mrs. Martin gave her rides home when her mom couldn't pick her up after dark and how Cody had welcomed her into the city with open arms and a warm heart. She even recalled that she bonded well with Maya and Max. Bailey knew after being on a farm and in a city that no matter where you lived there was always going to be good and bad people. Bailey made an executive decision to leave the house to blow off steam. She shot up out of her chair and angrily glared at her father.

"I've had enough! I'm leaving!"

Clyde got angry and stood up. "Oh no you don't, young lady! Sit back down!"

Bailey ignored Clyde and walked away from the table. Clyde hollered at her using all sorts of threats in hopes that she'll cave and walk back to the table. All the while, Eunice was trying to get Clyde to stop antagonizing Bailey and driving her away. Soon enough, Eunice couldn't take it anymore and called off Thanksgiving dinner. Jenny, Cara and Anna miserably slumped into their chair and Grammy Pickett had a frown on her face. She watched as Clyde followed Bailey around like how a tick stuck to a dog. Bailey back at Clyde without looking at him and grabbed one of her jackets. She rushed to the door and slammed it in his face. He yanked the door open and began to run after Bailey but she was faster than him. Soon afterwards, the chase was short-lived as Clyde lost sight of Bailey since a fog rolled in the air. Clouds began to cover the sky and they darken with every passed second. When Clyde got back inside the house, Eunice approached him and scolded him. She blamed him for everything that turned sour. Their Thanksgiving was ruined because he was stubborn and narrow-minded.

As Bailey ran away from her home, she could feel hot, wet tears streaming down her face. She didn't care that she was crying. She wasn't going to stop herself from crying. She sure wasn't going to stop running either. She just wanted to get away from her father. Bailey couldn't believe how rude her father was. He was too set in his ways to give new and different things a chance. Bailey didn't know exactly she would go. All she knew was that she wanted to be as far away as possible from her so-called home. After running for ten blocks, Bailey stumbled upon a bench. She felt fatigued and so she sat down. As she rested her tired body, Bailey could feel something cold coming down on her. She looked up and saw that there was a light snow falling. When the snow came in contact with the ground, it would just melt away in an instant. Bailey dropped her head back down and stared at the cement. She was utterly crestfallen. Bailey felt her hair get wet from the snowflakes so she bothered to use energy and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. She felt absolutely miserable. She couldn't just let her father make the family move back to Kettlecorn. They had a new life in the city. Bailey didn't want to leave Cody and her new friends. She would miss him…she meant, she would miss them too much. Oh, who was she kidding? She would miss Cody too much. Bailey couldn't imagine a life without Cody in it. Her brain shook in her head. She shook her head. She didn't want a life without Cody being with her. Out of boredom and out of fear going insane, Bailey lifted her head and observed her surroundings. At once when she turned her head to the left, she spotted the Tipton Hotel. It was a place that was safe and warm. It was a familiar place to her. It was a place that she could call a haven other than the high school and the library where she and Cody would sometimes go to study together. She knew one room well in the Tipton and it was suite 2330 on the twenty third floor. She went there when Cody invited her over to study and do homework together…and well make out later on when they were a couple. Bailey blushed at the thought.

Bailey stared at the Tipton Hotel. She considered of going inside but then she was afraid that she might just go straight to suite 2330. She didn't want to barge in on Cody's Thanksgiving. She didn't think that it would be fair of her to ruin his Thanksgiving as well. No. He deserved better. Bailey decided that she would not ruin her boyfriend's family time. But then again, Bailey did consider that maybe she should tell Cody what had happened with her father. She speculated that maybe she should tell him that is a chance that she might move back to Kansas and that they wouldn't see each other anymore. Just the thought of leaving Cody behind broke Bailey's heart. As Bailey weighed her options of what to do next, Mr. Moseby was on his way home. He had stayed at the hotel late so that everything was in order before he could relax for a while. As he left the Tipton, he saw Bailey sitting alone and cold on a nearby bench. He had recognized her from the times that she and Cody would come over to study together. Whenever he saw Bailey visit the Tipton, she was always with Cody and they usually did their homework together in suite 2330. Mr. Moseby couldn't stand the thought of seeing out in the cold, especially on Thanksgiving Day. He slowly approached her.

"Hello, Bailey."

Bailey snapped her head up and saw Mr. Moseby, the Tipton's day manager.

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Moseby. Heading home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, I am. Why aren't you home with your family?"

"I had a terrible fight with my father and it just kept going downhill from there so I left."

"Ah. I see. Would you like me to call one of your parents and clear things up for you?"

"No, thank you. I'd rather wait it out and blow off steam. I'm still pretty mad at my father."

"Then maybe I help you into the hotel? You seem awfully cold. I would hate to see you get a cold. I could ring you up to the Martins' suite. I'll call Mrs. Martin and tell her that she will be expecting you as a guest."

"Are you sure, Mr. Moseby? I don't want to impose on anybody's life."

"I'm very sure. Come on. Let's get you inside."

"Okay."

Mr. Moseby held a hand out for Bailey to take and helped her up from the bench. He then had let go of her hand and led her back to inside the Tipton where she would be safe and warm in the hotel's lobby. Bailey stood at the front doors of the lobby as Mr. Moseby walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed a phone number so he could contact the Martins' room. There was no answer. He figured that they were busy. He took out a sticky note pad and a pen. He wrote a note and tore off a sticky note. He walked back to Bailey and gave her the piece of paper.

"Here you go, Bailey. This is a note for you to give to Mrs. Martin. She'll understand once you give her the note. I'd wish I could stay and help you but my mother is expecting me to be home for Thanksgiving. I hope that things will turn around for you and you'll be able to enjoy your Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby."

"You're welcome. Bye now."

Mr. Moseby smiled at Bailey and walked past her. He left through the doors and went home. Bailey glanced at the note in her hand. She took of her hood and walked toward the elevators. She warily pushed the 'up' button and waited for an elevator to open. When an elevator opened its doors to Bailey, she entered it and pushed the button with the number twenty three on it. The elevator closed its doors and it went up to the desired floor.

To Be Continued…


	29. Smooth Out Rough Ridges

As Carey was talking to Zack about how school was going for him, Cody barely ate his food. He was distracted and didn't feel like eating much. Cody didn't know why he didn't want to eat since he didn't eat much before Thanksgiving dinner. He just played with his food and sadly watched his fork stir his mashed potatoes with stuffing and gravy. Cody took a pitiful scoop and mixed up Thanksgiving food and placed it in his mouth. He slowly chewed his food as though he lost all energy in his body. Cody turned his head to the window and looked out to the distance. He swallowed his food in fear as saw far on the power lines a murder of crows. There were thirteen of them. Cody wasn't very into superstition very much but he never took his chance at messing with any of it. He found it to be a bad omen that he saw thirteen crows. They just sat on the power lines. They turned their heads and noticed Cody looking at them. They stared back at him. Cody felt uneasy about the crows and looked back at his mom and twin brother. He went back to eating his dinner.

Back with Bailey, she was walking down the hallway that was in front of her after exiting the elevator. She walked at a slow pace. She had a continuous fight with herself in her mind. One side of her wanted to talk with Cody about what happened. The other side of her didn't want to ruin the Martins' Thanksgiving. It was mental battle between moral and truth. Sometimes Bailey would take a step backwards when she felt that it was best to turn back but she wouldn't move. She didn't want to disturb Cody and his family but she also didn't want to go back home and confront her father. When Bailey turned down the hallway that would lead her to suite 2330, she walked a little slower than before. She couldn't decide to go by her morals and not bother the Martins or to go with being honest and let Cody what was bothering her. Bailey finally found a loop hole in her dilemma. If she told the truth to Cody then she still would be following her moral code. She found a nice boost of confidence of telling Cody what happened at her house but she still walked at a particularly slow pace because she was still relatively tired from running. When Bailey came to the door, she took a moment to let everything sink in. She wasn't sure if she should knock on the door or just turn back while she still had a chance. Bailey felt scared about the thought of walking in on the Martin family and their Thanksgiving. She didn't feel right.

In the meantime, Cody kept playing with his food every so often and then eats a few bites. He did this long enough for Carey to notice and begin to worry. She had never seen Cody not wanting to eat his food. He usually liked to eat his food with a certain kind of enthusiasm and he loved cooking food. Carey didn't get why Cody took so long to eat his first helping of food. She and Zack were on their second helping of food and Cody was barely half way done with his first. Carey had put her fork down and placed a concerned hand of Cody's shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Cody, is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, mom, but I don't know what it is?"

"Could you describe what you're feeling?"

"I feel really sad. I feel like something bad is going to happen but I don't know how or when it will happen."

"Maybe something bad is going to happen and your human instincts are just kicking in now. Maybe your body is trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But whatever may come your way, you'll be prepared."

"How do you know that?"

"You're that kind of person, Cody."

"You really think so, mom?"

"I know so."

"But what do you suppose is going to happen?"

"Who knows? Only time will tell."

"I guess you're right, mom."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

Suddenly, there was a rapid and desperate knock at the door. It kept going until it reached twenty knocks. They were so fast and loud that Carey and Cody could not keep up with the pace. When the rapid fire-like knocks were over, there was silence. Carey was about to get the door but then there was a particular knock combination that only Cody recognized. He immediately got up out his chair and got the door. He was baffled to see who was on the other side of the door. In front of him was Bailey. She looked sad, wet and tired. She had a small piece of paper in a trembling hand. Cody wasted no time in bringing Bailey in the suite and closing the door behind her. Carey saw who came in and was shocked to see Bailey. She tapped on one of Zack's arm to get his attention. He looked up and stopped in mid-chew. The food that was in his mouth dropped out and fell on his plate. He stood up about the same time as Carey. Bailey walked up to Carey and gave her a note. Carey took the note and read it. As she read it, she gestured to Cody to take Bailey to the couch and asked Zack to get Bailey a plate. Cody kept Bailey close to him and Zack got her a plate. As he was at the table, Zack piled some food on the empty for Bailey to take as he thought that she might something to eat later on. Once Carey was done reading the note, she looked over at Bailey with questioning eyes. She walked toward her and sat down on her left as her right was occupied by Cody. Carey looked at Bailey.

"Bailey, who gave you the note?"

"Mr. Moseby gave me the note to give to you."

"Why?"

"It's because he tried to call you but the line was busy. He decided to send me up to here."

"Why are you wet?"

"There's a light snow outside."

"What were you doing outside far from your home? Shouldn't you be at home with your family for Thanksgiving?"

"I would be with my family if it wasn't for my father driving me away from home."

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did but said."

"What did he say?"

Bailey took a deep breath. "It's kind of a long story."

"We have all night."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Martin?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Obviously, there must be terribly wrong if you're not with your family on Thanksgiving. It's a day for family and giving thanks. You deserve to have a good time with family today. Since you're not with your family then I want to help you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Martin. Zack and Cody are so lucky to have such a great mom."

"You're welcome, Bailey."

"It's just that I was afraid of coming to you in the first place. It wouldn't be fair of me to interrupt your Thanksgiving dinner."

Cody slung an arm over Bailey's shoulders and held her close. He would wait to talk to her later. All he could and wanted to do was to give her support. He just wanted to be her moral support while she talked with his mom.

"Nonsense! Everybody deserves to have a Thanksgiving dinner. Now, tell me what happened."

Zack watched Bailey's actions from the table. She seemed nervous. He didn't feel good watching Bailey be a nervous wreck. He could feel tension build up in her body. It was a miracle that Cody could hold her up. Zack turned his back to the others and just kept his ears open. Back at the couch, Bailey rubbed her knee caps with her hands and then took three deep breathes. When she had enough courage, she began her tale of what came to be. As she spoke, she never tore eye contact with Carey. Cody would rub Bailey's shoulder with his hand. At one point of Bailey's tale, Cody connected his two hands around Bailey's waist. Carey listened carefully to each detail Bailey gave her. At the end of Bailey's story, everyone was a little shook up. Carey took a moment to absorb everything before she spoke to Bailey.

"So, your father is too set in his ways to give city life a chance?"

"Yes."

"And he wants your family back to Kettlecorn after the first half of the school year is over?"

"Yes."

"So, you fought with him and then ran away?"

"That's basically what happened."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I was intending to calm down and then go back home to confront my father."

"What would you do after that?"

"I'll try to convince that the family should stay. We moved here for a reason and I think that it would be a waste of time going back where we came from."

"Do you miss your hometown?"

"From time to time, I do miss Kettlecorn but I have a new life here in the city. I don't want to give up my new life in Boston. I like it here."

"I'm glad to hear that, Bailey. Unfortunately, sometimes you have to listen to your parents and do as they say until you're a legal adult."

"But isn't it also true that as a family we need to agree on important decisions. My father can't just charge us around just because he doesn't like something. Maybe he should learn to adapt like the rest of us in the family."

"Your father will either have to lose a daughter or learn to adapt and accept new people but he still will be your father unless he proves to be unfit as a parent. I know it must be hard now. But if you want me to, I could call your parents and talk with them."

"I don't know, Mrs. Martin. Maybe I should go back home."

"No. Things are rocky between you and your father. I think that you need someone to be your advocate. I'll be glad to be your advocate."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Bailey. Now, while I talk to one of your parents, how about you go over to the table and eat some food. Zack has prepared a plate for you. Cody will get you a glass of apple juice."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Martin! I couldn't possibly take your offer. It wouldn't be right."

"Bailey, I'm not offering food to you, I'm telling you to eat food. You need to replenish your body. You looked awfully tired and wet when you came to the door."

"Mrs. Martin, I don't to be a burden to you guys."

Cody finally spoke up. "You're not a burden, Bailey! You're our guest."

"Cody's right, Bailey. Besides, it's nice to have a fourth person."

"I'm not sure…."

Zack turned around. "Bailey, if you don't eat the food then I will."

Cody tightened his grip on Bailey's waist. "Come on, Bailey, eat food with us. At least you'll still dinner on Thanksgiving Day. You might as well enjoy your time here while you can."

Bailey finally looked over at Cody. It had been the first time since they made eye contact at the door. It felt like eons since Bailey truly looked Cody in the eye since she got to the suite.

"Cody?"

"Bailey, don't worry. My mom will talk with one your parents. We'll figure something out."

"Cody's right, Bailey. We'll help you out of this mess."

Bailey swiveled her head back over to Carey. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Martin."

"Oh, it's no problem, Bailey. Now, head over to the table and get some food. I'll call your home phone."

"Don't you need to get the number from me?"

"No. In case, I ever had to contact one of your parents, Cody gave me your home phone number. He only wants to look after you."

"I know. He's good like that."

As Bailey spoke, she turned to Cody and smiled at him. He smiles back at her. Carey is glad that Bailey has finally loosens up and walks to the phone. She picks it up and dials the number. As Carey waits for the line to pick up, Cody walks with Bailey to join Zack at the table. Carey is on the phone and talks with Bailey's mom. Cody goes over and gets Bailey some apple juice while Zack keeps her occupied with meaningless chitter chatter. Cody comes back to the table and joins Bailey and Zack. The three teens converse with each other while Carey has a mom-to-mom talk with Mrs. Pickett. The two moms get acquainted with each other on the phone and then talk of serious matters concerning Bailey running away from home. Mrs. Pickett sounds genuinely concerned for Bailey. Carey can understand how Eunice feels and wants Bailey back home safe and sound. Carey doesn't blame Eunice for what happened but blames Mr. Pickett instead. Eunice and Carey agree that sometimes men can do really stupid things when it concerns their families. Carey shares her experiences with her ex-husband, Kurt, with Eunice. The two of them end up bonding over stupid things their husbands have done and then come to a conclusion on how the matter of Bailey returning back home will be handled. Over the phone, Carey tells Eunice that her family can eat dinner without Bailey as she will make sure that Bailey is fed and kept safe and warm until she is good and ready to return home. Eunice thanks Carey and tells her that she will make Clyde dangle and make him think for what he has done. She is hopeful that he will come to his senses and make up with Bailey. Carey agrees to Eunice's plan and hopes for the best. The last thing that they share to each other over the phone is how impressed they are of how they raised Cody and Bailey and that both of them approve of the couple. Carey and Eunice conclude their conversation on the phone and say goodbye. Carey hangs up the phone and sees that Bailey is eating some food. She can see that Bailey has relaxed and appears to be talking with Zack and Cody. Carey watches as the three teens eat food and drink juice and talk among themselves. Carey smiled to herself. She walked up to the table. Bailey looked up at her.

"Good news, Bailey. You'll be able to stay here until you're ready to go home. Your mom and I have made up a plan that hopefully will make you to go back home. You do need to be with your family but if you're not ready to face your father then no one can force you to go back."

"Thank you, Mrs. Martin."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"How about you stay here so you can think things over? Finish eating food, warm up and rest up. You need to be well rested to think clearly."

"I guess you're right, Mrs. Martin. By the way, I'm grateful for you bringing me in. Thank you for the food and a place to stay for the moment."

"You're welcome, Bailey. I wish I could stay around and give support by I have to run an errand. While I'm gone, you guys can clean up after you're done eating. I should be back by ten thirty."

Cody looks at Carey. He gives her a promising look in his eyes. "We'll make sure to clean up, mom."

"I'm counting on you guys. I have to go now."

Carey goes to the closet and pulls out a jacket. She puts it on and leaves the suite. Zack lets out a nervous laugh and then leaves the table. Cody watches Zack leave.

"Zack! Where are you going?"

"I'm going in our room. You and Bailey can waste time together out here. I'm going to bed."

"But Zack-!"

Zack ignores Cody and goes in the bedroom. Cody mumbles something bad about Zack and then pitifully turns to Bailey.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. You already went so much all ready and I-"

"Cody, don't worry. Things are getting better. I do appreciate you and your family helping me out."

"No problem, Bailey."

Bailey's mouth curls into a small smile.

"So, Bails, do need anything else?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you. Actually, I think I've had enough to eat. Maybe I could you clean up."

"No, Bailey. You're a guest here."

"That may be so but you're not going to get much done with someone helping you. And I know that it will pointless to get Zack to help you. Why don't you let me help you? I want to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay. I guess we could start bringing over the dishes."

"Okay."

Cody and Bailey get up from the table and begin to bring dishes over to the sink and counter. They clear the table and throw away trash. Bailey helps Cody wash the dishes and dries them with a towel. Once the dishes are all clean and dry, Cody puts them away in their proper places. Afterwards, Cody and Bailey walk over to the couch and sit down. Bailey feels awful in her jacket so she takes it off. She feels as though an unwanted weight has lifted off her body.

"Do you feel better, Bails?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking, Cody."

"I just want to make sure that you're comfortable, Bailey."

"You're a real sweetie, Cody."

"Well, you know, I'm just trying to be a good person."

Bailey leans in close to Cody. She presses her lips lightly against Cody's right ear.

"You certainly are doing job as a good person. You're a very good boyfriend too."

Cody felt a shiver go down his spine. His cheeks got hot and red. He felt something get stuck in his throat. Bailey smiled and pulled back. She placed her left hand on his right cheek. She slid her hand across and down his cheek very slow like. Cody's cheeks got hotter and redder. Bailey leaned in a little bit.

"Could I possibly use the bathroom to take a bath?"

"Uh, sure. Of course. Just let me know when you need something."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Bailey drops her hand from Cody's face and gets up. She takes her jacket over to the closet and hangs it up for the time being. She walks over to the bathroom and goes inside. Cody watched Bailey go inside the bathroom. He figured that a hot bath would be good for her. He was on guard at that point. He didn't want Zack to accidentally walk in on her. Cody would kill Zack in he walked on Bailey while she washed off in the bathroom. As Bailey got herself settled in the bathroom and then drawing a relaxing hot bath, Cody decided that he would relax himself since Bailey and even Zack seemed to going on that path.

To Be Continued…


	30. For Safe Keeping

Cody was on the couch watching the Smithsonian Channel. He had personally appointed himself to act as Bailey's guard. For the time being, he was taking a short break. As he watched the TV screen, Cody listened to the narrator's voice with great interest. He thought of the great stepping stones that American leaders took to make the country into what it had become. He thought of President Abraham Lincoln and the Civil Rights leader Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Cody then branched out to other political leaders. He soon thought of human history in general. The path of human history made Cody of human biology. He mentally digressed even further to anatomy and then to opposite sex. Females….Bailey! Cody began to feel paranoid about her safety.

The intelligent Martin twin was on high alert. He turned off the TV and listened for any sign of danger that could come from the bathroom. Cody was so worried about Bailey's well-being that his deceitful mind conjured up absurd scenarios in which they would lead to Bailey dying or become severely traumatized. Cody thought that he heard a loud noise from the bathroom. Cody clambered off the couch and tripped as he did so which caused him to stumble to his feet. He raced the bathroom and rushed in yelling like a schizophrenic. A shrill shriek escaped Bailey's mouth. Cody caught a glimpse of her naked body but barely saw anything major. Cody closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

"Cody, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Bailey! I didn't see anything!"

Cody tried to turn around and leave but he failed miserably. The moment he stepped forward, he slipped and fell on his back. He was in pain but he kept his eyes covered.

"Cody, are you okay?"

"I don't know."

All Cody could hear was that Bailey got out of the tub and walked over to him. However, he did notice from what he could hear was that there was a noticeable pause between the time Bailey got out of the bathtub and when she walked over to him. When Cody could sense that Bailey was hovering over him, he began to feel very nervous.

"I see no evil. I speak no evil. I hear no evil. No evil, no evil, please. No evil."

Bailey had let out a small, amused yet nervous laugh.

"Cody, what are you talking about?"

"I see no evil, Bailey."

"What evil?"

"The 'evil' is when a boy sees a girl in a way that he shouldn't. I don't care if we're in a relationship, I know that we aren't ready for a lot of things. I should respect your privacy. I'm sorry, Bailey. I really didn't see much. I don't know what I saw. I don't think that I saw more than a flash of skin. I'm really, really sorry, Bailey. Please, don't break up with me."

Bailey had listened to Cody's apology. She wasn't concerned about what he was saying at the moment, she was more concerned if he was physically okay. She checked Cody's body for bruises. She saw nothing so she lifted the upper half of his body to lean against the wall so that he had support for his back. She then sat down next to him.

"I'm not going to break up with you, Cody. But I do want to know why you barged in on me while I was washing myself."

"I was concerned for your well-being. I got paranoid and I thought that I heard a noise. I was afraid that you got hurt and I came in to make sure that you were okay."

Bailey was touched. Cody only wanted to ensure her safety. She thought that he was silly to worry so much about her since she was just taking a bath. She guessed that he must been freaked out when she told him and his family what caused her to come to them. Bailey certainly wanted to make Cody feel better and be at ease again. She placed a gentle hand on his back and rubbed it to sooth the pain away. He relaxed under her touch but he still was on edge.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"You can open your eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I have a towel on. I need to see your eyes to further talk with you."

"Um, okay. Hold on."

Cody removed his hands from his eye lids and opened up his eyes. They flutter for a short while as he readjusted his vision to his surroundings. He could clearly see the bathroom before him. He turned his to the right and saw the tub. He turned his head to the left and there was Bailey. She looked so serene and together. She sat considerably close to him for a person who just got out of the tub with a towel wrapped around her body. Cody thought that Bailey looked like an angel or even a Greek goddess. She took his breath away. Her wet hair clung to her backside and laid across one of her breasts. The white towel hugged her curves and the slightest peek of her breasts pushed together showed. Cody was in a daze. Bailey smiled at him and he came to his senses. He was a mess and she was beautiful. Cody straightened out his neck.

"Cody, you were really sweet worrying about my safety but there was no need to worry. I was fine by myself in here."

"But I heard a noise."

"Sorry for that. I accidentally knocked over a bottle of shampoo."

"Oh. I guess I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy, Cody. You just freaked out a little bit. It's oaky."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But why now?"

"It's probably just a delayed reaction."

"From what?"

"Well, I would guess that you were scared when he heard from me that there was the possibility that we may not see each other for much longer."

"Well, I wouldn't deny that I would be scared and sad to see you leave me."

"I know, Cody. I wouldn't want to leave you. But if that is how my father really felt about returning to the farm then my family and I would have no choice but to follow him behind."

"That would really sick if you had to leave. I would miss you too much."

"I would miss you too much, too."

"At least we're together now."

"Yes, we are. Cody, is your back okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. It's just a little sore."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. May I help you up?"

"Yes, please."

Bailey gets up and helps Cody stand up. She walks with him to the door.

"Cody, go and sit on the couch. I'll be out soon. Please, just give me time to change."

"Okay. Again, I'm sorry for what happened."

Cody rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I forgive you, Cody. I'll be out soon."

Cody nods his head to Bailey and then leaves the bathroom. Bailey closes the door behind him and began to change into her clothes. As Bailey changed into her clothes, Cody went over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. He pulled out a blue ice pack and closed the freezer's door. He went over to the couch and plopped down on the soft cushions. He placed the blue ice pack behind him and pressed his back against the blue ice pack. The cold object was squished between Cody's back and the back cushion from the couch. In no time at all, Bailey emerged from the bathroom. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cody. She sat with one leg on its side and the other one hung over the couch. She slung her arms around Cody's neck. She scooted close to him.

"How's your back?"

"It's fine. I'm leaning against an ice pack. I feel a little better."

"I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"I am too."

"So, what happens now?"

"I have no idea. People don't do much on Thanksgiving Day once the meal is over. The food is, after all, the main event."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"Well, I don't mind just sitting here with you."

"You know? I don't mind either. It's kind of nice to just relax."

"I know that I like being here with you."

As Cody said that, he wrapped his left arm around Bailey's waist and pulled her a tad bit closer to him. Bailey nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. The two of them took a load off and got comfortable. Unfortunately, Cody and Bailey couldn't enjoy their time on the couch for much longer. Zack came waltzing out of the bedroom. He yawned loud which made Cody and Bailey turn their heads. He ignored their questioning looks and plopped his body down on the couch.

"Zack, what are you doing out here?"

Zack turned his attention to his twin. "I woke up."

"But why? I thought you would be asleep until tomorrow morning."

"Nah…I decided that I would just take a nap. I would like to be awake when mom comes back from her errand."

Cody didn't say anything. He just leaned back against the ice pack and couch. Zack stretched his limbs out and Cody and Bailey felt uncomfortable. Zack cracked his shoulders and neck. He also cracked his knuckles. Cody didn't want him and Bailey to have to be around Zack with him cracking body parts. Cody thought of an excuse to have him and Bailey go into the bedroom so that they could have some privacy as a couple. He turned his head to Bailey.

"You know what, Bailey? I just remembered that I have something for me. It's in the bedroom. We can go in to get it."

Bailey didn't know what Cody was talking about but she went along with it anyway.

"Uh, sure."

Cody takes the ice pack and removes it from his backside. He brings Bailey up with him.

"Bailey, why don't you go to the bedroom? I'll catch up with you later. I just need to put away the ice pack.

"Sure, Cody."

Zack looked up at Cody as he and Bailey went separate ways.

"Why did you have an ice pack?"

"I hurt my back."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Good then. Carry on then. Go catch up with Bailey."

"Thanks, Zack. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I do best: watch TV and be a slug."

"Good choice."

"I know it."

Cody shook his head to his brother with amusement and then proceeded to put back the blue ice pack to the freezer. As Cody walked back to the kitchenette, Bailey was in Zack and Cody's bedroom. She never really got the chance to be in it but she didn't have trouble knowing which bed belonged to Cody. She could tell that the bed closest to the door was her Cody's for it was nice and neat and it was clean. She ran a hand over the tucked in bed sheets and found a spot on the bed near the end. She waited there until Cody came into the bedroom. He locked the door behind him and placed himself on her left side of the bed. He leaned over his pillow and reached from the backside to retrieve a small item. He came back over to Bailey and gave it to her. She looked at the item with great curiosity. She used her fingers to feel the item and concluded that it was some sort of box. She looked up at Cody.

"What is this?"

"You'll find out once you open it."

"What is it for?"

"Well, I thought that I could at least give you something small token of our love that we share. I know that I gave you a music box but that was when we were just friends. I wanted to give you something when we were together as a couple. I've thinking about giving you something since that one day when I visited you at the café. You and I had hot chocolate and tea."

"Oh. I remember that day. But why are you giving me this now?"

"I was going to give it to you later, you know, around Christmas time but I don't think that there will be much time. It's better to give it to you now than later because there is a slim chance that you might have to return your family's old farm in Kettlecorn, Kansas."

"Cody, please, don't say that."

"It doesn't matter, Bailey. It's good as any time to give it to you now."

"But Cody-"

"Bailey, don't worry. This gift will allow you to always remember us fondly whether you stay or leave."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright then."

Bailey stared at the box. It was of a fair size. It could fit the whole perimeter of her palm. The box itself was made of cherry wood. It had small, intricate carvings on the sides. Bailey found a sleek gap in between two parts of the box. She lifted the lid of the box and what she found inside stole her breath away. It was a heart locket with a small image of an iris engraved in the middle of the heart. Bailey opened up the locket and saw two photos. One photo had Cody in it and the other one had her in it. The locket was silver. It didn't seem much for people who had higher taste but it meant a lot to Bailey. She turned toward Cody.

"It's…"

Cody pointed to the locket. "There's secret compartment on the backside. I'll give you the second half of your gift."

Bailey tilted her head. "What?"

Cody went for the bedside table and fished out a book from the drawer. It appeared to be some sort of diary or journal. He gave it to Bailey. The cover of the diary had an iris on it. The iris looked like the one on the front of the heart shaped locket. It was simple and pleasant. Bailey saw that there was a key hole. It seemed fairly small.

"Where is the key?"

"It's in the secret compartment in the locket."

"How do I get it out?"

"It's simple. Just turn the locket around. There should be a small door. All you have to do is slide your thumb to open it."

Bailey does as Cody suggests and opens up the compartment. She takes out the key and uses it to open her newly attained diary. There are pages and pages of lined paper. Bailey closes the diary and puts the key back in the compartment and slides the metal back in place. She then placed the diary on her right side. Bailey smiles as wide as her mouth can and makes eye contact with Cody.

"Thank you so much, Cody. I love it."

Bailey immediately follows up with a hug. She slings her arms around Cody's neck and presses her body against his. He wraps his arms her waist and hugs her back. He places his chin on one of her shoulders.

"You're welcome, Bailey. I'm glad that you love it."

"I also love you too. I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Bailey."

Cody buried his face in Bailey's slightly damp hair and smells it. They break away after holding each other for a minute or two. Bailey leans back and marvels at the necklace. She gazes into Cody's eyes.

"Would it be okay if I put on the locket?"

"Of course. May I have the honor of putting it on for you?"

"Yes, you may."

Bailey gladly gives the locket to Cody. He carefully unclasps the clasp. Bailey turns her back to Cody and moves her hair out of the way. Cody brings the silver locket around Bailey's neck and takes his time in re-clasping the chain together where it connects. Once the locket has been secured around Bailey's neck, Cody adjusts the chain so that it doesn't tangle with Bailey's hair. Bailey straightens out the heart and lets it lay flat on her chest. Bailey then turns around to let Cody see.

"It looks great on you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you so much for the diary too."

"It's no problem. I just wanted to make sure that you always had something to remember me by no matter what would happen to us."

"I'll cherish it forever."

Cody smiled. He was pleased with himself knowing that Bailey could always remember them even if they get separated for one reason or another.

"I'm glad."

Bailey had enough time to let happiness sink into her system. She thought for a moment and then bit her lower lip.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bails?"

"Are you afraid of what could happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, us living in different lives."

"Oh…I'm petrified. But I won't let our fear of being apart ruin the time that we may still have together."

"You're right, Cody. We should enjoy as much time as we can with each other."

"So, what do you think we could do?"

Bailey had put on a sly smile and she wore it well. She wore so well it was like a second to her. She coyly moved toward Cody.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Bailey slung her arms around Cody's neck in a very sensual way. Once she had her arms securely around his neck, Bailey used her arms to push Cody close to her. She slit her eyes halfway. Cody leaned back but Bailey wouldn't let him escape her grip. Cody forced his body to go down and he fell on his mattress. Bailey fell down with him but kept her arms around his neck. Cody pushed his body up just enough so that he could be leaning against his pillow. Bailey leaned even closer to Cody. She asked him again.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. That depends. What do you want to do?"

Bailey coyly smiled at Cody. She placed her lips on his. She kissed him for a few second and then withdrew her lips just enough to suck on Cody's bottom lip. She slowly sucked his bottom lip for four seconds and then drew back very slow like. Her face was pink with joy. Cody's face was red because he was flustered. Bailey tilted her head to Cody.

"Does that answer your question?"

Cody coughed and then cleared his throat. "Yes. I suppose so."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to do what you want to do."

"Glad to hear that. At least we're on the same page."

Cody widely smiled and then brought his lips to Bailey's. He pulled her body close to him. Bailey's breasts were pressed against Cody's chest. It was a delightful feeling for Cody and Bailey as their chests pressed together in an exceedingly pleasurable way. Their bodies fitted well together and their lips had a love affair. Cody has his hands glide from Bailey's waist and caressed her sides. His touch was like velvet. Bailey shivered with immense delight and joy. She leaned in and tilted her head to the side so that she could deepen the kiss. She wanted to savor her kiss with Cody as long as possible. Even though Bailey hadn't been in the mood to be thankful for much, she was certainly thankful for having Cody in her life. She was thankful that she had the time to bath in Cody's love. She would give as much as he gave her. Cody felt a little bold and took command. He got a solid grip on Bailey's body and rolled her over so that he was on top of her. Bailey didn't mind one bit that Cody took control. He kissed her deeply and passionately. The two of them were lost in their own world as they continued to make out.

It was substantially upsetting that Cody and Bailey had to be interrupted from their make-out session as they heard a rude knock at the door. It was accompanied by several other discourteous knocks. They would not stop coming until one of them did something about it. Cody begrudgingly slipped his body off Bailey and sat up.

"Who is it?"

"It's Zack. Mom's back."

Cody had to question Zack's statement. He looked at his watch and it read nine thirty.

"Are you sure she's back?"

"Yeah. She came back an hour early. Deal with it."

Cody stood up and straightened out his hair. Bailey got up from Cody's bed and straightened her shirt out since Cody's hands rolled the material up just a bit. She walked to Cody's side and fixed her hair. Cody looked to his left and saw Bailey. He looked down at their parted hands and made sure that they were no longer parted. Cody walked toward the door and opened. It. He and Bailey left the bedroom together. When they came into the main room, Carey greeted both of them with a cordial smile.

"Hi, guys. I got back early. Bailey, how are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Mrs. Martin."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, your family certainly is ready to have you back home. Your dad is willing to talk with you. If you're patient with your father then maybe you can convince him to let your family to stay."

"I know. I just am tired. How will I know that my dad won't shoot down any of my reasons to stay?"

"You'll just have to be persistent."

"Yeah. You're right, Mrs. Martin. But how would I get back home? It's so dark out now. Should I call my mom to pick me up?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Bailey. I'll take you back home."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Martin. I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

"You're welcome, Bailey. Now come on. Get your jacket and I take you back home. Just let me call your mom first so she knows well she should be expecting you."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

Carey walks over to the phone and calls Eunice Pickett. As Carey is on the phone, Bailey lets go of Cody's hand to go get her jacket from the closet. While Bailey was busy getting her jacket, Cody went back in the bedroom to receive Bailey's diary so that she wouldn't forget it and accidentally leave it behind. He came back out with the diary in his hand and gave it to Bailey. She took it and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Soon after, Carey got off the phone and told Bailey that they could. Bailey said goodbye to Zack and all he did was wave goodbye to her. Then Bailey said goodbye to Cody and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Carey ushered Bailey out of the suite.

To Be Continued…


	31. The Decision

It was ten in the evening. The outside world was dark, cold and silent. Nothing seemed very friendly in the alley ways were the wrenched and cursed lurked. Bailey looked out her passenger window and felt nervous looking out to see the angry and bitter people. She turned back to look at Mrs. Martin for comfort. To Bailey, Mrs. Martin seemed focused, a little too focused. Bailey saw a firm look in Carey's eyes. She could clearly see that Cody took after her the most but it frightened her a little to see how Carey didn't look happy at all. Maybe she was trying to keep her eyes on the road and get Bailey home safely. When they arrived at Bailey's home, Carey parallel parked and took off her seatbelt. She turned to Bailey with a kind smile.

"Bailey, are you ready to get out of the car and see your family?"

Bailey lowered her head to her lap. She saw her locket dangle from her chest and her diary was in her lap. She grabbed her diary for dear life. She took off her seatbelt and pressed her diary to her chest. She looked meekly at Mrs. Martin and gave a confirming nod to the head. Carey was glad that Bailey was ready to return home, she needed to be with her own family. Carey did love having Bailey over at the suite but she didn't feel right keeping Mrs. Pickett's daughter away from her. Carey got out of the car from the street side and closed her door. As she walked around the front, Bailey was getting out from the passenger's side and closing the door. Carey walked close to Bailey because she felt that the teenaged girl needed someone close to her while she came back home. Carey stayed with Bailey for moral support and simply because she cared about her. When they got to the front door, Carey knocked on it. Bailey was very quiet and clung onto her diary like a child would with their teddy bear. Mrs. Pickett opened the door. She overjoyed to see that Bailey had come home and was safe.

"Bailey! I'm so glad your home! Everyone has been awfully worried sick about you."

Eunice Pickett took Bailey in her arms and gave her a big bear hug. Bailey would have hugged her mom back if she wasn't so worried about losing her diary. Eunice swung Bailey's body around as she hugged her daughter. All Bailey could do was dig her face into her mom's shoulder and cry. She felt bad for leaving the rest of her family but she couldn't with her father when she left. Bailey took in deep breathes and calmed down. Eunice finally decided to let Bailey go so she could catch her breath. Eunice then turned to Carey was a wide and grateful smile.

"Thank you for bringing back Bailey."

"You're welcome, Eunice."

"Would you like to have some coffee as a thank you, Carey?"

"No thank you. I have to get back home to my sons."

"Yes. You're right. By the way, I met Cody a long time ago when he and Bailey were still just friends. He's such a sweet kid. I can see why Bailey fell for him."

Bailey could feel heat rise to her cheeks. "Mama!"

"Oh hush now, Bailey. It's not the end of the world if I embarrass you in front of Mrs. Martin."

Bailey mumbled and dropped her head. Eunice scooted Bailey into the house and then returned her attention back to Carey.

"Anyway, it was nice of you to bring her home. Maybe we could meet for lunch someday?"

"Meeting you for lunch would be nice, Eunice. But we don't want have our hopes too high. There still the issue of your husband deciding whether your family will stay or go."

"Let's just hope he'll come to his sense so we can get together."

"We can only hope."

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Carey."

"It was nice seeing you too, Eunice."

"You better get on back to your boys."

"I intend to. I love them but sometimes they can make such a mess when I'm not around."

"Sweet Cody making a mess of things?"

"Not really. He just gets stuck in the middle of his brother's schemes."

"Oh. So, he is the innocent bystander that gets stuck in sticky situations."

"Most of the time it's like that. Anyway, I got to run."

"Okay. Bye, Mrs. Martin."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Pickett."

Carey turns around and heads for the car. As she leaves, Bailey pops her head out.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Martin!"

Carey stops. She heard Bailey say goodbye. She turns halfway and smiles at Bailey.

"Goodbye, Bailey."

Bailey waves to Carey as she turns back around and goes to the car. Once she's inside, Carey waves goodbye to Eunice and Bailey and then drives off. Bailey stops waving and drops her arm in the saddest way. Eunice puts a tender hand on her daughter's back to comfort her.

"Come on, Bailey. Let's get inside."

"Okay…"

Eunice brings Bailey back inside the house all the way and closes the door behind them. She takes her daughter to the kitchen. There they meet Grammy Pickett and Anna. Grammy Picket smiles at Bailey and Anna tackles her to the ground for a racing bear hug. Bailey and Anna fall down. Even though Anna is squeezing the life out of her older sister, Bailey is able to bring one arm around her younger sister's body and holds onto her while the other arm keeps her diary safe. After a good long while, Anna lets go of Bailey and stands up from the floor. Bailey feels an unwell but finds strength and stands up. Grammy Pickett walks over to her fourth youngest granddaughter and pats Bailey on the shoulder.

"It's nice to see you home, sweetie."

"It's nice to be home, Grammy."

Grammy Pickett smiles widely at Bailey. She looks down at Bailey's folded arm and sees some sort of book.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Grammy?"

"What's that thing you got in your arm?"

Bailey looks down and realizes that her grandmother was referring to the diary. She looks up with slight embarrassment.

"Oh. This. It's a diary that Cody gave me. The key to the diary in a little compartment that is in the locket that he also gave me."

"Your little boyfriend gave you a gift? How sweet."

"Yes, he's a great guy."

"Too bad your pappy can't see that."

Bailey slumped her head. "I know…I wish dad could accept Cody."

"Maybe he'll turn around. Your father sure felt awfully terrible when you left. He was angry at first but as time went on, he found himself missing you and getting worried about what could happen to you. He would have gone out to find you but he had no idea where you went. He doesn't any place in the city where you might frequent."

"If he bothered to ask me where I went with Cody then he could have some leads."

"I know, Bailey. But it isn't the time to be bitter."

"I'm just saying that he was to find me, he could have found me at the school, the library, at the docks or at Cody's place."

"I see you going to all of those places except for the docks. Why would you go there?"

"I love the sea, Grammy. And well, that's where Cody and I would hang out when we weren't studying at the library or at his place."

"Oh, I see. Well, the important thing is that you're home."

"I guess you're right, Grammy."

"Now, come on, Bailey. I'll make some hot coco and you can relax before you talk with your daddy."

"Okay, Grammy."

Eunice went over to Grammy. "Why don't I help you make the hot chocolate, Grammy?"

Eunice quickly turns her head to Anna.

"Anna why don't you go with Bailey to get her settled back in her room."

Anna nodded her head to her mother. She grabbed Bailey wrist and practically dragged her older sister to her room. Bailey begged Anna not walk so fast but she didn't listen to her. In no time at all, Anna had got Bailey back on her own room. Anna closed Bailey's bedroom door and turned to her big sister.

"So, what's up with the diary?"

Bailey was caught off guard. She felt flustered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Anna."

"Don't play dumb, Bailey. You're the smartest person in family. I may be not as smart as you but I'm smart enough not to be tricked by a lame stunt for you to escape my interrogation. What's the diary for?"

Bailey blew out a big puff of air. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Anna waited expectedly for Bailey to continue.

"Cody gave me the diary so that no matter what happened to us that I would always have something to remember him by fondly. The key to the diary is in the locket that is around my neck which Cody also gave to me."

"Your boyfriend is such sweet sap for romantic things. He doesn't to be like Moose at all. Your boyfriend, Cody, seems to really care about you. He nothing what I was afraid he would be like, you know, being a city boy and all."

"What were afraid of?"

"That he'd be a regular hormonal teenaged guy who only want to woo you enough to have your trust and then get into your pants. I'm sorry, Bailey, but that was my only concern."

"But now you know better."

"Yeah, I do. By the way you have described him, Cody seems to be a real stand-up guy. He doesn't seem be a threat at all, I mean, of course as a sexual predator. I don't know how strong he is physically."

"I'm glad you approve of Cody, Anna."

"Sure. Does Cody have a brother?"

"He has a twin brother. But you wouldn't want to be with Cody's twin, Zack."

"Why not?"

"First of all, Anna, you're younger than him. Second of all, you wouldn't want to date him."

"Why not? Isn't Zack like Cody?"

"Not at all. It's funny in sense. Zack and Cody are identical twins but you could tell them apart a mile away. They are complete opposites of each other."

"How so?"

"Zack isn't very studious, he's lazy and a player. Cody is sensitive, organized and highly intelligent."

"Wow….So wait. If Cody can't have Zack to be like him then would that mean you're his twin?"

Bailey was absolutely shocked.

"Why would you say that I was Cody's twin? I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud."

"Well, with all the traits that you listed that Cody has are the same traits that you have."

"So? That doesn't make us twins. So what if we have similar personalities? There's nothing wrong with having things in common as a couple."

"Okay. Fine. You can say all that if you can prove it to me that I'm wrong. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"You already know this. I want to be a Pediatrician."

"What does Cody want to be?"

"He wants to be an Occupational Medical Doctor…."

"Well, there you go. Both of you want to be doctors. You two may as well have a back-to-back practice." Anna pauses to make a mock phone with her hand. "Hello, Doctor Martin and Doctor Pickett. I'd like to schedule an appointment for my sick husband and get my little Susie and Michael to get checked up as well."

"That's not funny."

"I think it was."

"Anyway, Cody and I wanting to both be doctors doesn't prove anything."

"Oh, yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Fine. Be in denial. But I'm telling you, Bailey, you and Cody are like two peas in a pod."

Bailey couldn't help it but Anna was right. Bailey's cheeks turned pink and then they turned red. She felt a little warm so she placed her diary on her bed and took off her jacket. Bailey cleared her throat and pushed Anna out her room.

"Let's get some hot chocolate."

As Anna was being pushed by an exceptionally flustered Bailey, she took the moment to further embarrass her sister. Anna modified her voice so she could sound like Bugs Bunny.

"And so said the farm girl who's desperately in love with a city boy…"

"Be quiet, Anna!"

"What's up, Doc? Cat got your tongue or is it your lover boy?"

"I said be quiet!"

Bailey pushes Anna all the way to the kitchen. She stops pushing her sister when she can see their mom and grandma pouring cups of hot chocolate. Bailey walked around and away from Anna as she saw a smug look on her sister's face. Bailey was irritated with Anna but chose not to make big deal out of it. She walked over to the counter and her mom gave her a cup of hot chocolate. Bailey brought her hot chocolate over to the dining room table. She found a spot and took a sip of the warm and sweet, brown liquid. She couldn't help but think of Cody. He was warm and sweet like the drink and she remembered that one Saturday when he came to talk to her about Zack and stole a kiss from her after she just about done with her hot chocolate. Bailey loved Cody and would do anything for him. She just hoped that when her father came over to talk with her that she could convince him to let the family stay. As Bailey took another sip of her hot chocolate, she was joined by her mom, Grammy Pickett and Anna who all had their own cups of hot chocolate. Jenny and Cara were not to join the others because they fell asleep long before Bailey came back home. The four of them sat around drinking hot coco. They talked to Bailey about what she did when she was with the Martin family. Bailey gave minimal information for each answer that she gave to her family. Bailey didn't find it necessary to give away any details that had to do with her and Cody's private moments. By the time, the four of them were done chatting, Clyde came into the room. Bailey sensed her father's presence and so she turned her head his way. Clyde and Bailey made eye contact. Anna, Eunice and Grammy Pickett fled the scene as if a battle was about to start. They hid in the kitchen like how soldier would take cover in trenches on the battlefield. This was it. This was the moment. It time to make judgment and come to a decision.

"Hi, dad."

"Bailey, you're home."

"Yes. I know. I've been for about ten minutes. Come sit down. We need to talk."

"Yes, we do, young lady."

Clyde approached the dining room table and sat down at an end while Bailey was sitting on the side. The only thing that separated them was a corner of the table. Clyde leans in and Bailey keeps a grip on her now empty cup of hot chocolate.

"What do you think you were doing when you ran away from home? You made all us worried sick!"

"I was only trying to cool off and then come back to have a civil discussion with you, dad."

"Well, you could have come back sooner than be gone for two hours."

"It's not my fault that I wanted to stay away from you that long! You drove me off. It's your fault."

"Fine. I'll take blame for that. But Bailey, you could have called us when you were somewhere safe."

"I didn't feel like calling. I was afraid that I would let my emotions get the better of me. Besides, Mrs. Martin called mama. They talked and arranged that Mrs. Martin would bring me back home. Everything was fine. I think that it might interest you that through all I have gone through tonight, the Martin family treated me well. Now I know they're city people but they welcomed me with open arm. Mrs. Martin called mama, Cody was constantly by my side and Cody's brother, Zack, even got a plate for me and had put food on it. I think that you really should reconsider how you view city people. Just because they deal with a different form of hard work doesn't make them Godless people. They have good hearts just like anybody that we knew from the farm!"

"Hmm. I guess I'll try to be more accepting of city folk."

"And just so you know, _dad_, when I stumbled upon the Tipton Hotel where the Martins live, Mr. Moseby, the hotel manager, helped me in and referred me to the Martins because he wanted me to have at least someone that could take care of me."

"Bailey, what do you want me to do?"

"I want to reconsider how you think of city life."

"I suppose I could do that. But I will only reconsider. You can't change my mind, only I can. Will you respect my decision?"

Bailey groaned. She took a moment to give her father an answer. "I'll try."

"Okay. Then we can agree that I'll try to reconsider how I view city folk and you'll try to respect my decision."

"Agreed."

"Now, I have to go and think things over."

Clyde got up from his seat and went to his and Eunice's bedroom. Bailey took a deep breath. She actually was able to talk with her father without wanting to run out again or to even want to tear his head off. Bailey was frustrated with her father but she had recovered some respect for him. For twenty minutes, the world did not move for the Pickett family. It was as if time stood still. Bailey took her cup into the kitchen and washed in the sink. It was apparent to Bailey that during her discussion with her dad, her mom, sister, and grandmother had washed out their own cups while they were in the kitchen but they had been gone for a while. Bailey washed out her cup and then had put it away. The tension and uncertainty raged on like a hurricane in Bailey's body. She was feeling highly unwell. The brown haired beauty leaned against the opposing counter where the home phone was. When the time came, Clyde came out and went over to Bailey. He had small smile on his face.

"Bailey, if there was one thing I was impressed with you was that you're good at convincing others to try other things and accept other people. We can stay."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh thank you, daddy. You're the best!"

Bailey went over to her dad and gave him hug. As they shared a warm father, daughter embrace, Bailey apologizes for walking out on Thanksgiving dinner. Clyde also apologizes for being so stubborn and angering Bailey. Just as they made up and broke from the embrace, Clyde and Bailey heard the phone ring. Clyde walked around Bailey and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

On the other side of the line was one of Bailey's older sisters. She sounded very distressed.

"What?! Now hold on. Hold on. What did you say, Jolene?"

Jolene, who was Bailey's second oldest sister, was talking with their father. As Clyde listened to the details from Jolene, his face drooped in deep depression. The look on Clyde's face was as solemn as the time period of The Great Depression. That was an absolutely horrible time for farmers,

"I see. No, no. We'll be there. Okay, Jolene. Calm down."

Clyde heard additional information from his second oldest daughter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Okay. See you later, Jolene."

Clyde hung up the phone and turned to Bailey. He felt bad but he couldn't help what he was going to tell Bailey.

"I'm sorry, Bailey, but we can't stay away."

"Why?"

"It's because we need to go back home. Your sister Jolene just called and we need to move back home."

"Why?"

"There are all sorts of things going on. The Government is repossessing our family farm. If we're not there to give consent to say that the family farm goes to other family members then we won't have it anymore. We need that farm, Bailey. If we ever choose to return back to Kettlecorn then we would need our farm. And to make matters worse, your Uncle Abner has gotten terrible sick. Your Aunt Myrtle is trying to save the farm but the Government won't back off unless we come back home. We can't afford to live in the city if we need to help finance Uncle Abner's treatment and get our farm back."

"No…" Bailey pitifully whimpered.

Clyde placed an apologetic hand one her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bailey, but we have to do what's best for the family."

"I know…but what am I going to do about school and my job? What am I to say to Cody?"

"Your mom and I will notify the school and your work place. You'll have to decide what to tell Cody."

"But, daddy….!"

"No buts, Bailey. I'm sorry. This is how it must be. Please, put on a brave face for your old man. It will be easier for us if we don't worry about leaving this city."

Tears cascaded down Bailey's eyes. They ran like a rushing river over her rosy cheeks. Her nose got red and she got choked up. Clyde was about to comfort Bailey but he felt that she was going to rush to her room and lock herself in, shutting everyone out. Clyde spent his time wisely.

"Bailey, I'm very sorry, but we're going to have to leave tomorrow. Pack your things tonight because we're leaving early in the morning."

Bailey had let everything sink into her before she rushed off to her room. She ran so fast that nobody could even catch her. She slammed the door behind her. For that one moment, anybody who could catch what had happened knew one thing and one thing only: that Bailey was heartbroken. They felt bad for her. She tried so hard to show Clyde that it wasn't all bad to live in a city. She always gave new things and people a chance. She never judged anybody when she first saw them. She was fair, caring and excited about exploring the world around her. Bailey simply caught a bad break but she would eventually have to tough it out and deal with what life handed her. Nobody bothered Bailey for the rest of the night. They knew that she could handle herself.

Before Bailey went to bed, she packed up all of her belongings. She packed her clothes and trinkets from the farm. She packed two out of three items that she received from Cody. She kept on her locket. She dabbed tears out of her eyes and cleaned her tear stained face. She had put on a brave face just as her father had asked of her. She took out all of her textbooks from her backpack. When almost all of her energy had been drained from her body, Bailey found time to get ready for bed. After she was ready to fall asleep to regain energy from a tiring day, Bailey huddled up in her bed and grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table. She looked through her contacts and called Cody. She waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cody."

"Oh! Hey, Bails. How are you?"

Bailey bit her lip. She hated that Cody used her nickname that he made for her. With such a sweet pet name, it made it all the harder to tell Cody what was going on.

"Cody, I don't know how to say this but…"

"But what, Bailey…?"

"Cody, I have to go back home."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yes, I did. He said that we could stay but then there was a phone call."

"So, what does this mean for us?"

"I don't think that it would be fair for us to maintain a long distance relationship."

"So, you're breaking up with me?"

"Cody, please don't make it harder than it already is. I don't want us to break apart but I just think that it would best if we didn't pursue a long distance relationship. It would become too hard and more like a chore than a connection."

"I see. I understand, Bailey. So, when do you leave?"

"First thing in the morning."

"Oh….That seems so soon."

"I know."

"Bailey?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Sure thing."

"If it has been six months and you haven't gotten a new boyfriend because of me then don't wait. You need to move on with your life and be happy."

"I'll try."

"And, Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one more request I have for you."

"What is it, Cody?"

"If by some miracle that you return before six months and that neither one of us is in a new relationship then would it be possible that we get back together?"

"Of course, Cody."

"Great…."

There was a long silence. Cody broke it after ten minutes.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"I know that this might sound a little weird but always know that I love you."

"I love you too, Cody. I'll miss you every day from this point on."

I will too, Bailey. Goodnight and….well goodbye."

"Goodnight, Cody."

Cody hung up the phone. The line was completely dead on Bailey side. She could feel hot, fresh tears streaming down her face. She wiped away her tears and hung the phone. She had put her cell phone down on the bedside table. She then set her alarm and turned out the light. Just when Bailey thought she was done crying, Bailey had cried herself to sleep.

To Be Continued….


	32. Survive Without The Other

Black Friday came. It was one of the biggest shopping days in America to prepare for Christmas time. It was the Friday after Thanksgiving and things usually were hectic at stores and malls. Typically, Black Friday was a good day. People got to sleep in after such a filling Thanksgiving dinner and then wake up in the late morning to get back on their feet. Those people were the people who didn't have to worry about shopping. Others would wake up at the crack of dawn and scavenged stores. The shoppers were the predators and their prey was various gifts and decorations. While most people were in Black Friday shopping mode, the Pickett family had their own agenda and it wasn't a happy one.

Early in the morning, Eunice and Clyde got up and packed the rest of their things. They crept in Bailey's room and found that she had taken out her textbooks. She was always good at being ahead of the game. Clyde picked up the textbooks and Eunice walked over to give Bailey a kiss on the forehead before they left the room. Eunice made a phone call to the school to see if there a chance that anyone was around. The receptionist picked up the phone and told her that the principal was in. Eunice and Clyde left the house and got in one of their trucks. They drove to Cheever's High and went straight to the office. They talked to the receptionist and then to the principal. They talked of grim matters and then dropped off the textbooks. The principal was sad to find out that Bailey was no longer attending the school because of unfortunate events that involved her family. Clyde and Eunice apologized for the sudden change and then said goodbye.

They walked out of the school and headed over to the café that Bailey worked at. Eunice went alone and talked with the manager. She was sad to hear from Eunice that Bailey would no longer be working at the café. Eunice comforted the elderly women, said goodbye and didn't turn back. Once the heartbreak was over, Clyde and Eunice returned to the house and they proceeded to make breakfast and wake up their four daughters and Grammy Pickett. Eunice thought it would be best for her to wake up Bailey instead of Clyde and he agreed to her logic. When Bailey woke up, she groaned and then fluttered her eyes open. Her cheeks were sticky with dried up tears and her face was red. Eunice tried to speak with Bailey but she just got out of bed without another thought and told her mom that she was going to get ready. Eunice left her room without another word and went out to go wake up her younger sisters.

The Pickett family went in rounds to use the bathroom. They washed up, dressed up and ate breakfast. They packed up their things and had put them in the trucks. In the black truck that was in the front were Clyde, Grammy Pickett, Jenny and Cara. In the blue truck behind the back truck were Eunice, Bailey and Anna. Before they left, Eunice made a call to the realtor that sold them the house and told them that they were leaving and so they could put the house back on the market. After the call, Eunice told Clyde that they could leave. The trucks started up and the Pickett family headed out of Boston. On their way out, they drove past the Tipton Hotel. When Bailey saw it, she became very depressed. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

It was a long and tiring journey for the Pickett family. It took them two and a half days to get back to Kettlecorn, Kansas. When they got there, they encountered a frantic Jolene. She caught them up on all that was going on then gave them space to live with her and her husband until they got the family's farm and house back. While Jolene helped her family get settled into her home, Bailey stayed silent. All she did was move her stuff from the truck to the house and had set off to do something that would occupy her time. From time to time, Jolene would glance at Bailey with curiosity and concern. After dinner that night, Jolene took her mom aside and asked about Bailey. Eunice's reply was that Bailey just needed time to readjust to life on the farm. Jolene asked how Bailey felt. Eunice told her that she should leave Bailey alone for the time being and let her open up to the others when she's ready. Jolene heeded to her mom's warning and didn't bother Bailey. The night was silent and foreboding. That was how it felt at Jolene's house. Bailey had her own personal twister following her around everywhere she went. She tried to smile to her family but she couldn't even crack one small one. All of her mouth muscles wanted to droop down into a frown instead of curving up into a smile.

The next day came with the sun shining down on the ground. Eunice looked for Bailey around the whole house until she spotted her out back looking at the sky. She knew that she couldn't bring Cody to her, but Eunice knew that there was something she could do for her daughter so that she found some joy in her life. She was thinking that even though it might be hard to put her in school again at this point of the school year that she could at least get Bailey someone to homeschool her or at least a tutor and let her learn a few things herself. Eunice knew that Bailey loved to learn new things and so she went up to her and told her what she could for her. Bailey didn't move her head but the sound of voice was comforting. Bailey thanked her mom and then Eunice left knowing that she slowly would be able to draw Bailey out of her shell. Bailey stared at the sky a little longer and then got back into the swing of things. For the rest of day, the Pickett family did farm work and made visits to the hospital that Uncle Abner was at. There was so much for them to do but they first needed to visit Abner to make sure he was doing okay.

Meanwhile back in Boston, Cody had started off his day with a rain cloud over his head. He had never felt so depressed and heartbroken before. He thought it was bad enough to find Barbara sucking face with Bob but it didn't even scratch the surface of how he felt about Bailey leaving. He didn't it so much when he broke up with Barbara but it burned his heart when he broke up with Bailey. Barbara leaving him was more like a relief than a cut taking forever to heal. Cody's heart felt that it had been ripped out of his chest, thrown to the wolves and he was forced to watch. Cody got up earlier than usual so that he could extra time to wake up and collect himself in the morning. He went to the bathroom to fix his hair. He knew that had to stop with the emotions since it had been four full days since Bailey left. He had to move on with his life but it was so hard for him. The pain in his heart was so fresh and strong. It had been four days since Thanksgiving that time had passed him by and he didn't any different. Cody straightened his hair out and then left the bathroom. He went back to his and Zack's bedroom and woke him up. Zack groaned and mumbled about getting his mom to have five more minutes of sleep. Cody shook him hard and Zack was fully awake.

"Come on, Zack. Get up and get dressed. School won't wait forever."

"Why do you have to wake so early? This is second day you've woke me up earlier than usual. I could you doing it yesterday but that Monday! This is Tuesday. Relax a bit, Cody."

"No. I don't have to if I don't want to. Now, get dressed. You can take your time on eating breakfast if you're quick about dressing up."

"I'll get dressed just so you shut up."

"Fine. Whatever gets you out of bed."

"Yeah, whatever. Now leave me alone."

"I'm going to get something to eat. If you want something then you'll have to get it yourself."

Cody left the room and went on fixing himself some breakfast. The morning was rough but Cody survived. Zack didn't eat much. He drank some orange juice and had an apple. Cody and Zack grabbed their backpacks and said goodbye to their mom. They headed for school and got there with plenty time to spear. Cody breathed deep breaths as he got a few things from his locker. He recalled from the previous day in history class that Mr. Johnson had announced to the class that two students had left for different reasons. The one student had changed school while the other student, Bailey, had moved away. Cody had a feeling that sooner or later the empty desks will be either be left empty or filled up by new students. No matter how it would go, it would be painful for Cody. He closed his locker and headed over his history class. When he sat down in his seat, a few students came in after him. One of them walked behind him and sat down in the empty desk. Cody turned to the student. He had curly, brown hair. He wore glasses and had braces on. He was a bit hefty but nothing too major concerning his weight. Cody turned back to face him.

"Hello. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Woody Fink."

"Nice to meet you, Woody. I'm Cody Martin."

"Hi, Cody. So, how's the class like?"

"If you like history then you'll be just fine."

"Oh no. I'm not good at history. I don't think that I'll pass."

"You will, Woody, Trust me. If you're having problems then you can ask me for help."

"Ah, thanks, Cody."

"No, problem."

Woody and Cody shook hands.

"So, how long have you been in the city?"

"I moved into town on Friday. I couldn't get into school yesterday because there were no available spots until late last night."

"You mean you moved in Friday? As in Black Friday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Never mind."

"Did something happen to you on Friday?"

Cody didn't feel comfortable talking about Bailey to Woody. He made up an excuse.

"Yeah. I got sick eating too much food from Thanksgiving."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry that happened. I love food but I would never imagine that it could make you sick."

"Oh, don't worry. It probably overcooked stuffing."

"I could see that happening. Stuffing is tricky when cooking it."

"Yeah….."

The warning bell rang. Mr. Johnson came in the classroom. After him came more and more students. By the tardy bell, everyone was in class. Mr. Johnson greeted his class and then he announced that they had a new student to join them. He introduced Woody to the class and the class gave him a unified 'hello'. After the introduction of Woody Fink, Mr. Johnson immediately jumped back into where they left off the previous day. After class, Mr. Johnson gave Woody a little extra work to help get caught up on the class. He told him that he would help him so he didn't have to feel like he was behind the rest of the class. Woody took the extra pieces of paper and thanked Mr. Johnson before he left.

At lunch time, Woody got his lunch and aimlessly moved around the cafeteria to find a spot to sit at. Zack had his tray of food and walked past him. Woody thought that he saw Cody so he followed Zack. Woody followed him all the way to the group's table. When he saw Zack sit down, Woody was confused as he saw that Zack was sitting next to Cody. Woody turned to the table and looked at the brothers.

"Hey."

Cody looked up at Woody.

"Oh, hey, Woody. You can sit next to me and my brother, Zack."

"Sure. Thanks."

Woody sat down next to Zack.

"So, you must be twins. I didn't know that Cody had a brother."

"Well, now you know."

Zack quickly turned to Cody. He used a harsh whisper toward Cody.

"Why do you have a knack for finding new people and bring them under your wing?"

"What? I couldn't help it. He was a new student in class. He was sitting right behind me. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have ignored him."

"That wouldn't be nice."

"Sometimes you're too nice, Cody."

"And you're not nice enough. So back off, Zack."

Zack scoffed. He backed away and ate his food. Woody seemed to be completely at peace. A minute or two passed and Maya came over to join them. She sat down across Cody and asked him about Woody. He told her about Woody and she accepted his presence. Not long after, Max and Tapeworm joined and asked the same questions as Maya did. Woody finally introduced himself to Max, Maya, and Tapeworm. There was a feeling of uneasiness since they were still coping with Bailey's absence. Lunch time was slow and so was the rest of the school day.

At once when school ended, students were at their lockers. Cody was at his thinking about Bailey. From afar, Zack was spying on his brother. He was looking out for his brother but he kept his distance from Cody as long as they were at school Zack knew that Cody got into moods when he was at his locker and when he came and went to a class before or after lunch time. As Zack watched Cody in secret, Maya crept up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Zack jumped. His heart pounded hard. He turned quickly around to face Maya.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What do you want, Maya?"

"I want to know why you're spying on Cody."

"I'm only watching out for him but also giving him space. I know that before we leave, he'll be in one of his moods before we go back home. I'm just keeping my distance while also looking out for my little brother."

"I'm sorry that I judged you. You know, Zack, once Cody straightened you out, you're not such a bad guy."

"Well, you know, I'm usually a better person when it concerns my brother."

"Maybe you should try to be a better person even when it doesn't concern Cody."

"I'm not too comfortable showing my emotions like Cody does."

"Why is that?"

"I just feel comfortable like showing emotions. I'm a regular guy, Cody's not."

"I don't think that you're a regular guy. I think that you're a little different."

"Well, what can I say? I've been raised by my mom and grew up with a bother like Cody."

"So, you're saying that Cody might begin to rub off of you?"

"Maybe. But not a lot."

"I think that if Cody was capable of being strong than you can be capable of being sensitive."

"I don't think so. I'm too tough and Cody's too soft."

Maya walked up to Zack. She adjusted her books in her arm and smiled at him. Zack watched for what she might do next. Maya leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back.

"Maybe you should think about being more open. It might be good for you."

Maya walked away. Zack was baffled. He touched his cheek where Maya had brushed her lips against. He dropped his hand and turned back to pay attention to Cody. It seemed to Zack that Cody was leaning against his locker which was his sign for Zack that he ready to go home. Zack made his presence known to his brother by coming from the corner. He casually walked up to Cody and got him to walk back home with him. Cody didn't fight with Zack and allowed him to drag him back home. Cody was silent all the way home except for when they passed the Pickett's old house only then did Cody spoke about Bailey. Zack listened to Cody and let him let out steam and waited for him be quiet again. Zack didn't know how he could help Cody with his Bailey issue but all he knew was that he just needed to be there for his brother.

To Be Continued…


	33. To Fate, With Love

Four days passed Tuesday. It was the weekend and everyone had something to. Some people slept in, others watched Saturday morning cartoons or re-runs of their favorite sitcoms. High school students would spend the day going to skate parks, public parks or to the movies and shops. Zack went to the movies with Bob while Cody stayed inside. He wanted to be warm and be left alone. He wanted time to himself and read the book that he currently was reading. He didn't feel reading anything new. Cody chose a novel that he had read before. The novel was The Catcher In The Rye. It was comfort reading. It worked the same way as when people ate their favorite comfort food. Holden Caulfield was an interesting character to Cody. He digressed so much in the whole book. He didn't like adults because he thought that they were all phonies and Holden hated phonies. That was why he loved kids because they weren't phonies. Cody also felt bad for Jane. When the name 'Jane' came to mind, Cody thought of Jane Austen. She wrote various novels. Some of her works included Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, and Emma. Wait. Cody realized that he was digressing. He didn't want to digress like Holden. He's wasn't going to be Holden. Cody shook his head and continued to read the novel. He followed up where Hold just left his most recent prep school.

As Cody read away his Saturday, Bailey had her own plans for the day. In the small town of Kettlecorn, Bailey had something that kept her occupied in a more active way. She wouldn't have the luxury of reading a book like Cody. She had to keep walking around avoiding a certain someone. He was not the person that she waited to associate any longer but she couldn't shake him. Bailey was avoiding Moose but he was persistent. He tried to woo her back but she kept him more than at arm's length. It was more like two arms' length. She broke up with him before she left for Boston but despite him giving her an opportunity to get back together, Bailey was not interested in Moose. She didn't want to be with him, she'd rather be with Cody. She gladly would go back to Boston to be with Cody if she had the proper means of transportation and if she was a legal adult. Unfortunately, Bailey didn't have enough time to think to herself as Moose was closing in on her again.

"Bailey!"

Bailey ran and Moose ran after her.

"Hey, Bailey! I want to talk to you! Please, stop running!"

"No! You can't make me!"

"Bailey, be reasonable."

Bailey didn't want to reason with Moose but her legs were getting tired. She stumbled onto the porch of her sister's home. She stopped dead in her tracks. She bent over and supported herself by placing her hands on her knees and caught her breath. When Bailey had collected herself, she stood up and regretfully ended up face to face with Moose. 'Dang, he's persistent!' Bailey thought to herself.

"Bailey, we need to talk."

"What do you want Moose?"

"I want us to get back together."

"May I ask why?"

"Come on, Bailey. It's so obvious. We both were raised on a farm. We're farm folk, Bailey. You and I both have brown hair and brown eyes. Plus, your family already likes me and I can make you laugh. When we're eighteen, we can get married and start a family. We can have six kids! I'll be a good father and husband because I'm strong and handy."

"Moose, this might shock to know but I'm not interested in any those things. You're not giving me a reason to as why we should get back together. You're just making up excuses."

"What do you mean? You belong here in Kettlecorn! You belong on a farm. I don't see why you tried to pursue a hopeless dream of becoming doctor. I don't know why you would think that you would have a better chance at going to a fancy college if you lived with a bunch of yahoos in the city. Cities are filthy and so are the people who live in them. They're just a bunch of rats, city rats that is."

Bailey was even angrier toward Moose than her own dad. At least when her dad judged city people that he knew something about living in city. Moose knew nothing about the city! She wanted to punch Moose so bad just to give him a taste of her anger but she held back. She knew that it wouldn't help her any to make a huge scene and throwing punches to Moose. There was one place she wanted to really damage but she didn't want to touch it even with her knee cap. It was repulsive and she was glad that it was usually covered up by boxers and pants. She hoped that _no girl_ became Moose's wife or even a victim of his out of control hormones. Bailey's face was redder tomato and she spun on her heels going inside the house. Moose followed Bailey because she hadn't responded to him.

"Bailey, are you going to say something?"

Bailey had her mouth shut. She badly wanted to tell off Moose but she had more important things to worry about. She bit her lip so hard that she drew some blood. Bailey walked to her temporary bedroom. Moose continued to follow her. She got inside her room and turned around to face Moose with a sour look that was sourer than a ripe lemon. As soon as Moose got fairly close to the doorway, Bailey slammed the door in his face. That was it. Moose was speechless. He was absolutely shocked and perplexed. His brain rattled in his head. Moose scratched his head. He didn't get what he said or what he did to deserve such a cold and uncaring reaction. He figured that Bailey was having her time of the month and even with that he didn't under the science of how or why females acted the way that did sometimes. He could get they were the sensitive gender but some things that they did not make any sense at all, especially to him. Moose shook his head and left Bailey's door so that he could have time to himself thinking of what Bailey was mad about.

Back with Bailey, she was laying on the bed that she was using and crying into her pillow. She hated Moose and she wanted him to suffer. She was so distraught that she could care less if Moose fell down in a ditch and got buried alive. Bailey sniffed a bit and wiped away her tears with the heel of her right palm. She grabbed the music box that Cody gave her from the bedside table and turned the handle to play the tune of Somewhere Over The Rainbow. When the tune was over, Bailey felt a little better but she needed a little extra push to bring her spirits back up. Bailey placed the music box back on the table and pulled out her diary from the drawer and took out a pen that she bought at the general store. Bailey took out the key from the backside compartment of the locket that she always wore and opened her diary. Bailey turned the pages until she got to a clean slate. She needed a blank page. She skipped over eight days' worth of diary entries. Some day-entries were two pages while others were four pages. When Bailey got to a new page, she had leafed through twenty six pages total. Bailey clicked her pen and began to write all of her emotions that had been building up all day long from the moment she woke up. She wrote to her heart's content. She wrote about her tutor and how much Moose irritated her. He bothered her to no end. When she was done bashing Moose for the time being and she then wrote about Cody. She wrote all about him from his personality to his intellect. She wrote about how much she missed and loved him. Bailey ended up writing twenty four pages just for one day entry. Two pages were for the tutor, four for Moose and sixteen for Cody. She wrote four pages each for every aspect about Cody between his intelligence, his personality, and her yearning to have Cody near her and to love her and to love him back. Bailey felt much better once she was done writing for the day. She dated every front side page and then closed her diary and clicked the pen again. She put away the diary and pen in the drawer. She sat up and took a deep breath.

Bailey sat on her bed and got bored. There wasn't much to do that day for her except to avoid Moose because her parents were busy getting their farm back and handing it down to other family members. She also knew that her parents were busy visiting her Uncle Abner at the hospital. Bailey's younger sisters were at friends' houses. Bailey thought to herself and then thought of something. She was curious of how Cody was doing. She knew that she shouldn't communicate with him but the way she saw it, writing a letter him was okay. Friends wrote letters to each other. Cody said nothing that they couldn't still be friends. Bailey smiled a wicked smile. She found a loophole in their agreement. She took out her pen again and scavenger for a piece of lined paper. She wrote a letter to Cody and dated it. When she was done, she was satisfied with her work. She kissed the letter and then folded it into threes. Bailey opened her door just to have crack. She looked about her surroundings and didn't see Moose around at all. The coast was clear and Bailey took the opportunity and slipped out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and found a drawer in the counter and pulled out stamps and envelopes. She took an envelope and the correct amount of postage to be sent to Boston, Massachusetts. She wrote down the address that she currently stayed at in the upper left corner and then wrote Cody's address in the middle. Bailey placed the stamps in the upper right corner. She was glad that she remembered the postal code for where Cody lived or else it would have been more complicated. Bailey knew that she would have to wait to send the letter since the next day was Sunday but she was so excited to send the letter to Cody. Just as Bailey had put everything away and was about to leave the kitchen, Jolene walked in on her.

"Hi, Bailey!"

Bailey leaped in the air. Her face became pale. Her heart pounded from surprise. She placed her right hand over her heart in an attempt to calm herself down. She looked over at her second oldest sister.

"Oh. Hi, Jolene. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Bailey. But hey! You're talking to me. That must be a good sign."

"I suppose so. What brings you here in the kitchen?"

"I was getting a pair of scissors to cut something. What are you doing in here?"

Jolene examines her younger sister's body and spotted a letter.

"What's this?"

Bailey pretended that she didn't know what Jolene was talking about. "What?"

Jolene rolled her eyes. She snatched the letter out of Bailey's left hand. Bailey wasn't happy about it one bit.

"Hey! Jolene! Give that back!"

Jolene ignored her baby sister's cry. She lifted the envelope into the light to see who Bailey wrote to.

"Who's this Cody feller and why does he live in Boston? That's an awfully long way from here."

"Jolene, please give the letter back to me."

Jolene still ignored Bailey's plead.

"Who's this Cody Martin? Is he the boy who stole your heart while you were in the city?"

"Jolene, please…"

Jolene lowered the letter but didn't give it back to Bailey.

"Well, who is he?"

Bailey sighed. She had no other choice but to answer her sister so that she can get the letter back.

"He's a boy I met while I was in the city. He and I….We were…."

"No need to explain. I think I get where you're going with this. He was the boy who stole my heart while I was in the city. He….I miss him so much."

"So, that's why you were acting so depressed when you guys came home. You were missing Cody terribly. You were heartbroken."

"Yes. Yes! I was! I can't deny it any longer. I don't know what to do, Jolene! It drives me crazy that he's not with me. I know I'm still young and that I have plenty of time to find the right guy but I think that I already have and it's Cody. You have no idea what he means to me. I couldn't be happier with him. When I was Moose, it was nothing compared to when I was with Cody…"

"Okay. Bailey, calm down. Now I can clearly see that you fancy this boy but by the ways things are going for our family, there isn't much chance that you'll get to return to the East Coast and pursue your dream of becoming a doctor and being with Cody."

"I know…"

"And you need to be there for our family."

"I know…."

"But you know, Bailey, you can always hope. No one can stop you from hoping."

"I guess you're right…"

"And remember, good things come to those who wait."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You got to interpret what I meant, Bailey. That's your call. Anyway, I got to go. You can put that letter in the mail now or wait until it's Monday."

"I can't wait that long."

"At this point it wouldn't matter if you had the letter in today, tomorrow or Monday. The mailman won't be able to pick it up until Monday."

"I wish that it didn't take me this long to realize that I could write a letter to Cody."

"I know, Bailey, but things will turn around."

"How?"

"You just got to wait and see."

"Okay."

Jolene smiled at Bailey and then left. Bailey watched her sister leave and then looked at the letter. She walked back to her room and saved the letter for when it was Monday and then she would send it to Cody. In the meantime, Bailey counted the days even the hours. She counted the minutes and seconds as well.

Two days later, Bailey did a few chores and then met with her tutor to help her keep up with her studies. Afterwards, Bailey did a few more chores and then retrieved the letter from her room and had put it in the mail box. When the mail man came by, he opened the mail box and took the letter that Bailey had put in and then had put in incoming mail for the family. He drove off once the proper mail was in the mail box. Bailey did some extra house work as she watched the mailman carefully taking out her letter and putting in new mail. After her chores, Bailey went to her room and did her presumed homework that her tutor gave her. She was done with it in two hours. Bailey didn't know how long it would take for her letter to reach Cody but luckily it reached him in four days. She wouldn't know that by Friday afternoon after school, Cody would have picked up the mail and found a letter for him from her. Bailey was just grateful that she found the courage to send Cody a letter in the first place. The most important thing of all that Bailey was unaware of was how happy Cody was when he received her letter. When Friday afternoon came to Boston, Cody had a smile on his face. Bailey never knew how much Cody enjoyed reading and re-reading her letter and she wouldn't know until she received a letter of his own. She didn't know when but the letter would come she would be happy too. Somewhere in Boston when Cody re-read Bailey's letter for the thirtieth time, he realized that she found a loophole. He smiled wide and happily. There was some joy in his heart but he knew that it near impossible that they would be able to see each other again.

To Be Continued…


	34. Fade To Grey

When Cody wrote a reply letter to Bailey, he was careful on how he worded it. He really did want to tell Bailey that he was still in love with her but he knew that he couldn't. Cody agreed with Bailey to not maintain a long distance relationship. He had agreed to break it off with her so that they wouldn't be teased and tortured like the sun coming out during the winter. They didn't want more heartache than already necessary. Cody chose his words with great care as to not give Bailey the impression that he wanted her desperately but also not to set her off that he only cares about her as a friend. Once Cody knew what he wanted to say in his letter, he wasted no time. He wrote a letter to Bailey just a few hours after he received her letter and dropped the letter in the mail box so that it could be picked up first thing in the morning the next day. The letter was picked up at seven in the morning. Unlike Bailey's letter that arrived in four days, Cody's letter took five days because of a delivery delay on Sunday.

By Wednesday, Cody's letter arrived at Bailey's sister's house. When the mail arrived, Jolene got it and brought it in the house. She went through the mail and saw which letter belonged to whom. She gave two letters to her husband, Mike, one for her mom and one for Bailey. When Jolene gave Bailey her letter, she saw that the Cody boy from Boston had written to her little sister. Jolene smiled. She walked around until she found Bailey. Jolene saw that Bailey was making fudge with Grammy Pickett. Jolene hid the letter behind her back and poked at Bailey's back. Her fourth youngest sister turned around.

"Bailey, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Bailey turns to Grammy Pickett momentarily. "I'll be back, Grammy."

Grammy smiled at Bailey. "Go talk with your sister, dear."

"Thank you, Grammy."

Bailey faces Jolene again. "Let's go."

Jolene and Bailey walk off a few feet away from their grandmother. Jolene happily swung her body side to side and had a lopsided smile on her face.

"Bailey, I have something to give you. It came in the mail today."

"What is it?"

Jolene moved her right arm from behind her back to reveal the letter in her hand. She then gave it Bailey.

"It's a letter for you from a certain special someone."

Bailey looked down at the letter in her hands. If happiness was an accessory then Bailey wore it well because she was overjoyed to see that the letter was from Cody. She beamed at her sister.

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Jolene."

"Aw, you're welcome, Bailey. I'm just glad that I could help in bringing some joy into your life. Now you better read the letter and then get back to helping Grammy making delicious fudge."

"Okay. I'm on it."

Jolene pats Bailey's head and then leaves. Bailey's eyes sparkled as she gazed at the envelope. Bailey was so excited that she couldn't contain herself. She turned the envelope around and opened it up. She pulled out the letter with great anticipation. She unfolded it and read the letter.

The letter said:

_Dear Bailey,_

_How a__r__e __y__ou? I'm good. __I __really appreciated that you wrote to me. I __miss__ed h__e__aring from you e__v__en if it through a letter. I __know__ we can't be together but I think that it would be okay to keep each other __u__pdated on our __live__s. __L__ast week, I __m__et __a__ new k__i__d in M__r__. J__o__hnson's history class. His name is Woody Fink. He's kind of __b__ig but I also thin__k __he has a __b__ig st__o__mach and __h__ea__r__t. It's __n__ice to have him around but things aren't the same __without__you__. Woody sure keeps Zack occupied. I __**g**__uess that Woody is __g__ood at __k__eeping Zack a__w__ay from me so I __c__an study since you I __don't __have you around as my study __p__artner. Also, I think that there might be something going on with Zack and Maya. She __r__eally is trying to __make__ him to be a better person all __around__ instead of just being a good brother and friend. It's too bad that you're no__t__ here to __s__ee the changes but I'll try my best to keep you updated, __Bailey__. Anyway, enough about my life, what __h__ave you been up to? What have you been doing recently?_

_B__est wishe__s__,_

_Cody __Martin_

_PS. This letter has another message. I hope you have fun with my hints. But you might have to change some words to the proper tense. The message should melt your heart. If it doesn't then try again._

Bailey finished reading the letter and had mixed feelings. On the one hand, she was glad that Cody wrote back to her. On the other hand, she didn't get what Cody really was trying to say. She wondered what he had encoded but she had to wait to decipher Cody's letter later. Bailey had to return to making fudge with her grandmother. She went to her room and had put down the letter and envelope on her bed and went back to the kitchen to finish up making fudge. Upon her arrival, Bailey was greeted by Grammy Pickett. Bailey exchanged a few words with her grandmother and they made fudge together.

When she was done making fudge and making sure that it cooled off before being put in the refrigerator, Bailey went to her room. She laid down on her bed and looked at Cody's letter again. Bailey did enjoy a good challenge. She was interested in figuring out Cody's code that he left her. Bailey was curious of what it could say and how long it was. Bailey first started out taking out a piece of lined paper and got out a pencil. She jotted down every letter and word that was underlined. Then Bailey wrote down the alphabet and wrote numbers that corresponded with each letter. She noticed that only twenty one letters out of twenty six were used. Bailey also noticed that Cody underlined her name and his own name. He underlined certain words and underlined an 'I' that was capitalized and an 'I' that was lower cased. Bailey didn't know what to make out of Cody's clues at first but then she started to get it. It took her four hours to figure out what Cody was trying to say. Little by little, Bailey wrote down coherent sentences. They were short but to the point. When she was done, she read the hidden message. Cody was right, it did melt her heart. Her heart got caught in her throat and her breath hitched. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Her face was red. Bailey had pressed the letter against her chest as soon as she finished reading the hidden message. She allowed her heart to slow down and then read the message again to completely take it in.

The hidden message read:

_Bailey, I miss you so much. I can't keep living on without you. My life feels incomplete because you're not around. I know we made a promise but I don't care. I love you, Bailey._

_Yours forever, Cody_

To Bailey, Cody was trying to reach out to her. He knew that she found a loophole and all he did was expose it in a fun a clever way. He didn't want to break their promise in the most obvious way. He wanted to keep it secret. He wanted to pretend that they could still be 'just friends' if they never said anything about their emotions up front. Bailey thought that she and Cody had a forbidden love through letters. Bailey found it ironic that she and Cody were going behind their own backs. They really were betraying themselves. Bailey shook her head. She wanted to just forget about the promise and communicate with Cody but then again it would add more heartache. Bailey had to make a decision before she was called to come to dinner. She thought to herself and made up her mind. She knew what she would tell Cody. Her letter would be vague but precise. For the meantime, Bailey would think of how she would reply while she had dinner time and later that night before she went to bed.

To Be Continued…


	35. To ReExamine Joy

On Thursday, Bailey took her time in writing what would be her last letter to Cody. She wouldn't know the reason why it would be her last one. She just knew that she wouldn't want to keep having a postal tea party with Cody, sending letters back and forth. Bailey Marie Pickett lived in Kansas. Cody Martin lived in Massachusetts. It was that simple. It was that painstakingly obvious. The situation was abysmal but fact was fact. Bailey wrote one more letter to Cody and had placed it in the mailbox. It arrived to the Tipton Hotel in Boston on Monday. Cody read it and that was all to it. Nothing more, nothing less. Cody didn't smile nor did he frown. He was indifferent. There was nothing that he could do. There was nothing more he could ask for. He accepted the letter and did not reply. He kept Bailey's two letters in a box. He didn't worry about replying at all. He knew by her request that Bailey was not expecting a letter back from him. The dirty blonde haired boy had put away Bailey's second letter in his box that he kept safe under his bed and then went to the table to do his homework. He carried on with his life. He attempted to live on as if he had not met Bailey. He tried to pretend that she did not exist. He tried but failed because the image of her was etched into his brain. And his heart would not let him forget her. She surely made a huge impact on his life and it was useless for him to deny that one fact. Cody did his homework in silence. He moved like a soulless robot. He didn't feel human. He felt as though he had lost his heart and he could not find it. He would not find it where he stayed. He knew who had it but he was trying to forget her very, very much.

For the rest of the week, Cody moved in a highly mechanical way. He lived, he breathed. He ate, slept, attended school and did his homework. Zack would occasionally try to distract Cody by getting him to play video games with him. Carey would even get Cody to go down to the lobby and go help Arwin with any of his newest projects. Cody slowly lost his interest in science. When he told people that he wasn't interested in science and technology, everyone gasped in horror and surprise. They knew at that moment that there was something terribly wrong with Cody. They began to wonder if he was sick. He wasn't physically sick but he was certainly mentally unwell. The week was rough but the weekend was rougher. It was the last weekend before school would get out for winter break. There was one more week of school to go before students would be on break and then come back after the New Year.

The last week until winter break was like pulling teeth. It was slow, painful and in the very end, bloody. Cody got to a point that he lived life but with no enthusiasm. He had placed a rubber band on his right wrist and would snap it against his soft skin whenever he found something that reminded him of Bailey. By the end of the week, he had small cuts in his wrists since the rubber band had gradually dug into his skin and eventually broke it so that he began to bleed. It wasn't heavy bleeding but it was just enough for Carey to worry when she saw Cody's wrist one day. She had him clean his wrist, dry it and wrap it with gauze. Cody didn't oppose his mother and so he did as she told him to do. By the end of the week, Cody had seized to do many things of what he used to do. He didn't go to the library, he didn't work with Arwin, and he didn't play video games with Zack. His body acted as though he lacked essential building blocks of physical health such as calcium, potassium, protein, carbohydrates, and fiber. Yet Cody consumed all the proper vitamins and minerals that his body needed to keep functioning properly. He even began to drink more tea. He read in a book that tea was good for the body all over. It settled uneasy stomachs, was good for the teeth, prevented esophagus cancer and all other sorts of bodily function benefits. Drinking tea was the only upside for Cody's new path of a dismal life. It was warm, comforting and it calmed him down.

During the countdown of Hanukah, Christmas and Kwanzaa, days were slow. Many people were shopping for decorations and the proper ornaments that they used for their own holidays. Snow fell from the sky every day. Winds were harsh some days. It was winter and it showed. There was no question about it. Days were dark. Nothing was very friendly. However, the spirit of giving and helping others never died. It was very much alive. Good cheer shone brighter and glowed warmer than the light that came from lit candles. The holiday spirit was a good counter balance to the depressing and cold atmosphere.

As the days passed by slower than a snail, Cody began to frequent the harbor. He would return to his and Bailey's former spot and look out at the ocean. He would think of her in the kindest of ways. He thought of her with great fondness. He reflected upon her departure and he found himself wondering what she was doing at the moment from time to time. He had no idea what her life was like at that point in time. He lost touch with her for a little over two weeks since her last letter came to him. Cody didn't know if things had turned around for Bailey and her family or not. He didn't know what Bailey was doing anymore.

When Christmas came at the Tipton Hotel, many faces were aglow. People were happy and laughing. They had exchanged presents in the morning. They pranced about and basked in the red and green glow. Christmas decorations all around and no corner was left without cheerful sound. Merry souls moved abound. They hopped from room to room. Hope for a better year swirled in the air. In suite 2330, the Martin family did their best to enjoy Christmas just like the others. Maddie and London had come around. Arwin, Esteban and even Mr. Moseby dropped by for a visit. Cody could have been the Grinch this one Christmas but he didn't want to ruin the holiday for his family and friends. He slapped on a smile and had put up a strong front until the commotion died down. When the gifts were given out, people were happy and grateful. Maddie and London left first. They went together like two close sisters. Then Mr. Moseby and Esteban said goodbye. And finally, there was Arwin; the clumsy, glasses-wearing engineer had stumbled out of the room too. Then there were only three. The Martin family was incomplete. They were hoping to have Kurt with them but he couldn't make it in time. They were grateful to have their friends over to make up for Kurt's absence.

The energy died down and the only thing to do for the Martins was to stay inside and slug around. Maybe they would break in their new toys. Zack grabbed his new video game and made himself comfortable on the couch. Carey had put on a new sweater that Maddie got her. Cody just stared at his new cooking utensils. They were shiny and made out of stainless steel. Mr. Moseby had gotten them for Cody. The dirty blonde, intelligent boy that using his new cooking tools would cheer him up but he barely had any life in him anymore. He sighed a heavy sigh. Carey approached her sad son.

"Cody, are you okay?"

"Not really, mom."

"Well, why don't you cook something with your new cooking utensils? Look, you even got a new recipes book from Mr. Moseby. Maybe if you made something it might cheer you up."

"I'm sorry, mom. I just don't feel like doing some cooking today. I think that I just need to get out and get some fresh air. I might take a walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mom. I think some fresh air will help me."

"Okay but don't stay out too late. I don't want you to ketch pneumonia. At least bundle up and take your phone, Cody."

"Okay, mom."

Carey kissed Cody on the forehead.

"Just so you know, call me to if you need a ride if the air gets too thick and you can't find your way back home."

"Yes, mom. I'll do that."

"Okay, good. Now put on a sweater and a jacket. Oh! Also put on a beanie and wrap a scarf around your neck and remember to put on gloves."

"Yes, mom. I'll remember to do that."

"Okay. Now go on, Cody. Take a walk and clear your head. Your brother and I will be here waiting for you."

"Thanks, mom."

Cody hugged Carey and then headed into his and Zack's bedroom. He picked out a new sweater that he got from his mom and had put it on. It was a nice, solid green color. He slipped on a red jacket. He had put on black, knit gloves and a black knit beanie. Then Cody wrapped a green and white striped scarf around his neck. He zipped up his jacket half way. Cody took his leave from the suite and eventually got outside the Tipton Hotel. He walked down the familiar path to the harbor. When he got there, Cody went to the dock that he frequented. He looked at the waves roll into the shore. There was slow push and pull. Cody gazed into the deep darkness of the mysterious yet beautiful sea. The waters seemed to be calling to him. They seemed friendly to him, a little too friendly. Cody was tempted to jump right in and never surface again. He would not fight the waves; he would let the sea take him away. But as sad as Cody felt, he couldn't do it. He didn't have the guts or the heart to jump into the cold ocean. He also kind of promised his mom that he would return home. He thought that maybe, just maybe, life would get better. He just had to be strong. Cody's eyes followed the motion of the waves: back and forth, back and forth, side to side. Somehow it calmed Cody. It even hypnotized him. If Cody was a Sailor then he would have fallen in love with the sea and be seduced by its mystery and beauty. But Cody wasn't a Sailor, he was just a teenaged boy and he already had a love. The only problem was that his love was not in arm's reach unlike the ocean which was right in front of him. Cody tore his eyes from the ocean and looked up at the sky for a moment. Snowflakes fell softly down to the ground. The thing about snowflakes was that even they appeared to look the same from a glance that in actuality no two were the same. Every single snowflake was unique in its own way. That's what made them magical and majestic. Cody could feel snowflakes land on his eyelashes so he dropped his head to horizon level. He looked beyond the ocean to the horizon line that was defined by a thin layer of mist. Cody took in the sight He was so engrossed in looking at the far off distance that he failed to listen for steps that came closer and closer to him. The footsteps stopped just a few feet away from him. Cody didn't pay attention to the person behind him. And then things spun upside when the person's voice rose. It was a girl's voice. A teenaged girl's voice.

"It sure is beautiful out today. The snow is falling nicely down on the ground and the ocean pushes and pulls in and out to and from the shoreline. It's just so peaceful and calm, wouldn't you say?"

Cody didn't recognize the voice but whoever was behind him, he wanted to tell them politely to let him be. He wanted to be left alone. Cody turned around to face the girl. When he caught sight of her, his mouth twitched and then it made a clicking sound. The girl in front of him was sheer beauty. She had brown, silky hair and deep brown eyes. She had a bright smile on her face and she wore it well. Her eyes sparkled with joy. They were just full of life. She had on white knitted gloves, white and blue knitted beanie with a snowflake pattern on it and a white jacket. She also fashioned a blue scarf around her neck and blue sweater underneath her jacket. Cody didn't know if the girl was real. Could it really be possible that she was one person he had thought of constantly? Was she really back in his life? Cody couldn't believe what he was seeing. He feared that he had gotten so depressed that he had gone crazy and was beginning to hallucinate. Was he really seeing things or was the girl real? He had to find out so he pinched himself. He felt pain and a groan escaped his mouth. Cody blinked his eyes and was slack-jawed.

"Bailey?"

"Hi, Cody."

Cody took one step forward.

"Are you really here in front of me? Am I hallucinating?"

"Well, I hope not. It took a great deal for my family to return to the city."

Cody cocked his head to the left.

"But I thought that you had to permanently move back to Kansas. What happened?"

"Well, luck dropped by to give us a visit. That and Grammy had saved up plenty of money to pay for the difference when it came to the hospital bill. The Government gave my parents a break and gave them back the family farm and house. My parents then handed the house and farm to my third oldest sister, Mary. She and her husband were in need of a new house because they were planning to raise a family of their own and they needed all the space that they could get."

"What about your Uncle Abner? You mentioned about him too in your first letter."

"He got better. Everyone in the family pooled together our money and Grammy took care of the rest to pay for the hospital bill."

Cody straightened out his head.

"But what are you going to do about school?"

"My parents had to twist an arm and leg to convince the school to let me back in."

"Really? You would think that—"

Bailey cut Cody off with a giggle.

"Silly Cody. I was joking. It wasn't that hard to be re-emitted to the school. It wasn't exactly easy but it surely wasn't impossible. Actually, it wasn't that hard to restore my original schedule. The only thing is that I'll have different textbooks from before. The teachers will be notified of my return and my parents have arranged for me to get catch-up work. The assignment will come to our home tomorrow so that I can catch up before winter break is over."

"Where do you live now?"

"We were lucky enough to get the same place that we were living in before. Apparently, it takes a while for a house to resell on the market. We came back just in time and got a discount. The only problem is that it might be hard for me to get my old job back. But I'll live if I don't get it, I'll just find a new job."

"Wow! I'd say that luck did more than drop by for a visit. It seemed that it got to know your family and become your best friend."

"I suppose so. I'm just glad to be back here in Boston. I'm glad to see you again, Cody."

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you too, Bailey."

Cody awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, Bailey, what happens now?"

"Have any of my old seats been taken up by other students in our classes?"

"Not really."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that we've been…"

"Cody, do you have someone new?"

"No."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's just that we haven't seen each other in a while."

"I don't see what's the problem. Cody, we said that our deadline was six months and it's barely been over a month."

"Um…"

Cody kept rubbing the back at his neck. Bailey smiled at Cody. She found it adorable that he was nervous. She stepped close to Cody. He paid attention to her movements. Cody dropped his hand down to his side. Bailey brought her right hand over and connected with Cody's left one. She then squeezed his hand and leaned in. As Bailey closed her eyes, Cody didn't move. He was still shocked to know that Bailey was back. Bailey tenderly kissed Cody. She brushed her lips against Cody's for ten seconds and then drew back. She had let go of his hand and waited for his reaction. During the kiss, Cody could clearly feel Bailey's lips on his own. He actually felt her kiss him. The moment Bailey pulled away was the moment that Cody was sure that she was real and that she truly did come back in his life. Cody cracked a smile, a genuine smile. And it was all for Bailey. His cheeks got red from joy. He wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist. She was his and he was hers. Cody made sure to keep it that way. Bailey's smile grew wider and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies pressed close together. Warmth radiated from their bodies. It wasn't just because of their layered clothing but also because of their shared body heat and their love. They were back in each other's arms. Then they nuzzled their noses together.

They gazed into each other's eyes and then shared a brief hug. They pulled back just enough to look at each other. A moment of silence and pure bliss passed them and they leaned in to close the gap between their faces. The kiss they shared was full of passion, love and longing. Cody tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Everything was right in the world again. Cody and Bailey were back together again and they would never be separated again. They would make sure of that. Cody and Bailey savored the kiss. It kept them warm while they stood in the cold. Cody felt bold and pulled Bailey even closer to him while he held onto her waist. In reply, Bailey brought her arms closer to Cody's neck. After four minutes of kissing, Cody and Bailey broke apart for air. Their breaths were heavy and quick.

"Cody."

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"I'm glad that I could find you so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd figure that you would be here at our spot."

"How did you figure that?"

"If I was you right now then I would have done the same thing."

"Oh…..Well, it's great to have you back, Bails."

"It's great to be back, Cody."

Cody stole a kiss from Bailey but she didn't stop him. She actually invited him to keep kissing her. They shared one magical kiss. It was first out of many to come their way. The jealous ocean roared and its waves gained momentum and crashed down on the sand. Sea breeze mixed with cold, crisp winter air. Christmas day had finally come for Cody and Bailey. They were happy. Life came back to their tired bodies. They regained their energy and took their sweet time to enjoy their third kiss in a short amount of time that they shared.

Later on in the day, Cody and Bailey walked back to Bailey's home. Life went back to normal for them. Well, as normal as it could get. And as for the following days, Bailey received make-up work and did a little every day until she was done. She turned in her make-up work to all of her former teachers on the first day back to school. Bailey then had set out to get her old job back at the café. The manager almost took her back instantly. The café wasn't doing so well since Bailey left and the manager had trouble finding someone to replace Bailey. Audrey welcomed Bailey back and when she got started, Audrey gave Bailey her waist apron back.

During the first school week back, Bailey got well acquainted with Woody and caught up with what was going on with Maya, Max and Tapeworm. Maya and Bailey didn't take long to get back in their groove as close friends and had fun in their PE and ceramics classes together just as they did before. Most important of all is that Cody never had let Bailey slip away from him again and Bailey didn't mind one bit that Cody held her so close so much of the time. She was just happy to be in his arms again. She knew that she belonged in Boston with Cody. And as for Cody, he rediscovered joy for all that he loved to do. He felt that everything was like the day he had discovered Bailey at the café, on that warm summer's day. Oh yes, on that beautiful and faithful summer afternoon when they met.

~The End~

**Thank you all for who have read the story from start to finish. I am grateful for those who saw it all the way through. I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I had worked on it. I must say, the story certainly ended being longer than I had anticipated but it turned out alright.**


End file.
